


When You Find Me

by Alice_I_Clovis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Immortals, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Stream of Consciousness
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 81,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_I_Clovis/pseuds/Alice_I_Clovis
Summary: ♔AM/HE/中篇/NC-17/完结♔这篇文章是根据梗王 HATDGR （LOFTER ID 皇家菜头；新浪ID：科林的粗眉毛）的梗【考古学家与英灵】（梗概内容）完成，爱你么么叽（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～♔ 这里对[英灵]一词使用的是“烈士的灵魂；受崇敬的人去世后的灵魂”这一含义，并非《Fate》系列，或者北欧神话中的内容~♔这篇文章是在写目前连载的长篇 【AM】Fire in the Fate Moor（长篇未完） 的时候得到灵感写的。因为一直都是接触严肃文学，所以文章通篇读下来会比较有感觉~这篇文章和长篇第二章都写起来很慢~正文7W+字~♔已经补充注释，这篇文章真的费了很多心血，希望大家能留言支持一下~这篇大概是目前作品中自认为最好的作品~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ♔AM/HE/中篇/NC-17/完结  
> ♔这篇文章是根据梗王 HATDGR （LOFTER ID 皇家菜头；新浪ID：科林的粗眉毛）的梗【考古学家与英灵】（梗概内容）完成，爱你么么叽（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～  
> ♔ 这里对[英灵]一词使用的是“烈士的灵魂；受崇敬的人去世后的灵魂”这一含义，并非《Fate》系列，或者北欧神话中的内容~  
> ♔这篇文章是在写目前连载的长篇 【AM】Fire in the Fate Moor（长篇未完） 的时候得到灵感写的。因为一直都是接触严肃文学，所以文章通篇读下来会比较有感觉~这篇文章和长篇第二章都写起来很慢~正文7W+字~  
> ♔已经补充注释，这篇文章真的费了很多心血，希望大家能留言支持一下~这篇大概是目前作品中自认为最好的作品~

# \------------------- 1 -------------------

　　他是一个身高中等身形瘦削的青年，浓密的黑色卷发，有着湖蓝色的双眸。他身穿一件脏兮兮的灰色圆领长袖运动罩衫和一件浅灰色的连帽薄外套，下身是一条毫无特点的牛仔裤，急匆匆地穿梭在傍晚六点钟的圣彼得堡的街头，迎着刺骨的寒风，他感到很冷，会让他冻死街头的冷。

　　他的名字叫Merlin。他刚刚三十出头，但看上去非常年轻，他那种稚气未脱的脸庞不像是一个成熟的男人，更像是一个终日读书的学生。

　　他一边走一边自言自语。“Arthur，I need you. Arthur，那个工程的启动仪式就是明晚。某种可怕的事情就要发生了，God，help me……”

　　他已经有超过三十六个小时不曾进食，感觉快要饿死了。在他那间肮脏的旅馆小房间里，冰箱里已经空空如也，而且由于欠付房租，他今天早晨已经被锁在门外了。一时间很难把所有的事情全都想起来。

　　接着他想到了反复出现的那个梦境，每当他闭上双眼就会出现，弄得他一点胃口都没有了。

　　他在梦里见到了一场战役。一场宏大而可怕的中世纪战役。

　　他从未见过如此可怕的太阳——被乌云遮蔽后，还给黑色的云朵镶上了血红色的边，让视线中的一切都笼罩在血红色的浓雾中间。这是个古战场，完全不同于那些艺术作品中的描绘出的场景。并没有莱奥·施纳格[注1]作品中艳丽的颜色，或者是描绘战争的壁画中那清晰的陈列般的场景——眼前清晰而又真实的断肢残骸令他头皮发麻，他似乎站在那里，可以嗅到那混合着血腥味、马粪味、硝烟味，充满着恐惧与绝望的雾气。

　　Arthur知道这一切，他必须知道。这不是寻常的梦境，这个梦和Arthur有关，肯定如此。而Arthur很快就会来的。

　　上帝，他有些虚弱，昏昏沉沉的。得吃点什么，至少喝上一杯。可是他的口袋里一分钱都没有，只有一张皱巴巴的旧支票，那是他上一次在考古队工作结束后获得的补偿金，他十年前的一次考古发掘过程中发生了可怕的意外，聘请他们的公司不得不支付他——唯一的幸存者——一份不菲的补偿金，并承担他的全部医疗费用。

　　哦，十年前——那完全是另外一个世界了。

　　那时候他还是个刚毕业不久的年轻的考古学专家，背着他的登山包，带着摄像机在全世界各地的遗迹留连，试图找到一些尚未被世人所发掘的古代历史，让那些残垣断壁或者碎瓦烂砖对他吐露某些零星的真相。

　　嗯，一天夜里，在苏丹港，他接到了一个令人振奋的电话，他被邀请去考察一处威尔士的中世纪遗迹——他最想了解的历史之一。

　　结局是，他过去所拥有的一切生活瞬间如冬天枯萎蜷曲的树叶那样，完全失去了光彩，而且脆弱异常。

　　可是如今，他已经一败涂地，在10月的圣彼得堡低垂的天幕下急匆匆踽踽前行。

　　上周日他在柏林，上周五在巴黎。去巴黎之前他到过纽约、墨尔本，再前面的事情他不大记得了。他是在密西西比的时候收到了补偿金支票，可是他已经完全记不清那是多久以前的事情了。

　　在所有这些地方，他都把身边经过的人吓坏了。

　　但这和他有什么关系呢？尼采不是早就说了吗：“那些听不见音乐的人认为那些跳舞的人疯了。”

　　那跳舞的人就是我！

　　那双手套在哪儿？

　　啊，今天下午他在公园的长凳上睡着的时候，有人把他的手套偷走了。好吧，他们需要话让他们拿走吧，反正他自己也是从某个地方捡来的，再说那双手套在该死的俄罗斯的十月根本一点用处都没有。

　　但是，如果他现在还有这双手套就好了，那他兴许就可以把它卖掉，换的钱说不定够买一杯白兰地来暖和暖和身体。这一刻，他的净值有多少呢？只不过是个又冷又饿的流浪乞丐，在圣彼得堡的大街上踯躅而行，心里怨恨诅咒着透过肮脏破烂的衣衫冻得他直哆嗦的寒风。一千万？一亿？他不知道。Arthur会知道的。

　　你要钱吗，Merlin？我会为你弄来钱的。这没你想的那么难。

　　南边，Arthur正在千里之外的私人岛屿上等待他，这座岛屿其实是属于Merlin一个人的。要是他现在有五卢布就好了，只要五卢布，那他就可以把硬币投进付费电话，就能告诉Arthur他想回家，就会有人从某个地方飞过来接走他。他总是这样的。要么是大飞机，里面会有铺设着酒红色天鹅绒地毯的卧室；要么是小型机，机舱里面的天花板低垂，还配有舒适的皮革座椅。这街头，有谁愿意拿五卢布跟他交换一次飞往爱琴海的旅程呢？恐怕没有。

　　他记忆中的双头鹰[注2]从没有像现在这样迷人过。

　　Arthur, Now! 明天那个项目启动后，一切都会被毁了，那时我得和你在一起，我必须和你在一起才能安全。

　　谁来兑现这张补偿金支票？没有人。

　　现在快要八点钟了，圣彼得堡大街上的各个商店大部分都已经打烊，而且他没有身份证明，因为钱包前天就已经莫名其妙地失踪了。

　　这里的夜晚早已开始，冬天里耀眼的灰色天光显得如此凄凉，低低飘过的被霓虹灯映照出金属色泽的云朵在天空中无声地翻滚着。这时面前的一个个商店也像是企图欺辱他一般显出一副不同寻常的狰狞模样，大理石或是花岗岩支撑起坚硬的门面，里面的金银珠宝闪闪发光，宛如博物馆展示柜玻璃下面陈列的古董残片。

　　Merlin把双手藏进口袋里取暖，低下头来，躲避更加猛烈的寒风和正开始飘落的夹杂着雨滴的雪花。

　　他根本不在乎什么支票，真的。实际上——他不能想象自己真的会按下电话号码的按键。

　　事实上，这里的任何事情都无法让他产生特别真实的感觉，就连刺骨的寒冷也不能。只有那梦境像是真实的，还有灾难与绝望迫在眉睫的感觉。

　　似乎Pendragon集团将要启动的工程会带来某种重大的变故，而那是任何人都无法控制的。

　　实在不行的话，就从垃圾箱里随便找点儿什么来吃吧，就算是公园也可以成为睡觉的场所。那些都无所谓。可是，如果在露天地里躺下的话他会冻僵的，况且那梦境也会再次出现。

　　现在，只要他一闭上眼睛，梦境就会降临，而且每一次做梦的时间都比上一次更长，梦见的细节也越来越多。

　　穿着盔甲的Arthur是如此熠熠发光，他不愿看见他悲伤的表情。

　　在旅馆房间度过的第一个夜晚，他忽略了这整件事情，因为觉得那毫无意义。他又去看他十年前从那座神殿里翻出的手稿了，他正在尝试把它翻译出来。他对承包这个项目的公司隐藏了某些他发现并带走的东西，他并不想盗窃——他只是不知道出于什么原因，一向谨慎的他在向政府部门提交文件时遗漏了它们，接着在忙碌中将它们遗忘，当他再一次拿起它们时，却已无法将它们放下。他想要了解里面到底写了什么。他不时抬起眼来，看着那小小的电视机，里面正放映着Pendragon集团的项目效果预览展示——真没想到即使到了圣彼得堡都逃不了来自英国的地毯式推广的信息。

　　不管他多么不愿意，Camelot项目还是将他深深地吸引住了——规模宏大的城堡，现代化的设施，复古做旧的城墙，钢筋水泥的骨架——就好像梦境和现实的混合交融。

　　可是，这一切却让人无法分辨什么是梦境什么是现实。

　　不过，至少他对项目中重复提到的King Arthur相当熟悉，不是吗？他已经研究过他青春的身躯和面孔上的每一个细节。Oh，在这些手稿里读到关于Arthur的故事是多么销魂和快乐！一边读着手稿一边看着电视上Pendragon集团的那对父女那尖刻的嘲讽和近乎膜拜的分析，这会不会让Arthur气得发疯？

　　Pendragon集团所提出的“重建Camelot计划”被评论家描述为兴建一个Utopia（乌托邦）。作为King Arthur狂热爱好者的Pendragon集团的所有者Uther Pendragon不仅热衷于中世纪武器收购，还给自己的独生女儿起名Morgana，他说在看到Mordred的设计图纸时立刻就决定购买这块土地，开展这个项目。更为巧合的是当地名为Lancelot的市长和他的妻子Guinevere对这个项目非常支持。

　　他被电视上演示的模拟Camelot效果图深深蛊惑了，背景播放的柔和的男中音讲述着King Arthur和圆桌骑士们的故事，他缄默不语地注视着这一小段音乐影片。Arthur被刻画成一伙武士集团的首领，抛开了政治与宗教，他号召骑士们维护正义，直到Lancelot插足他和Guinevere的爱情——招致了“Le Morte d'Arthur”[注3]。

　　Arthur一定恨透了自己隐秘的过去被公然地呈现出来，这比那些吟游诗人或者其他民谣里的故事粗糙多了——但也真实多了——至少就Merlin目前了解是如此，他们讨论Arthur的愚蠢或者反应太慢这一点他是非常赞同的。

　　Arthur，他总是用双眼审度周围的活人，乐于谈论他们，然而他却总是不肯谈论过去的事迹，甚至不肯张口谈论过去那些人，至于那些关于宝藏和不朽的秘密，他总会用一个狡黠的微笑作为回答。

　　不过，他不可能不知道这一切。

　　而这一切都是为了大众的需求——当“历史循环——Pendragon家族集团还原Camelot”成为广告头条，两位Pendragon公开场合谈论着他们经历的中世纪早期生活——没有人会把这当成真的了，大家把这当成了媒体炒作的噱头，当做了抛给舆论的假面——没有人会再认真看待他们是否真的是过去的灵魂重新回到这个世界。

　　Arthur可能会去找他们吧。

　　那么，就让他们的命运相互缠绕吧。

　　这个凡人曾去过他们兵戈相向的山巅，去过他们绝望而又甜蜜的梦境，去过那孔雀开屏般辉煌又短暂的骑士时代，去过那些埋葬着死亡与爱情的湖泊——而现在，他又回来了。

　　他是被打发走的。

　　第二天夜里，梦境再次出现，清晰的程度就像某种幻觉。他明白这绝非自己大脑的产物。他从未见过那种地方，还有水晶堆积如山般的如此简单却又充满奥秘的洞穴。

　　三天之后，梦境又一度来临。他下载后循环观看那部模拟Camelot的短片已经至少十五遍了。他试图从中多获取一些关于那些过往的只言片语——哪怕一点暗示或者表情。

　　接着Merlin开始做梦了。

　　Arthur站在一片死去的战士们中间，一个黑色卷发的骑士向他走去。

　　他醒来了，有一种急迫的感觉，还有恐惧。有什么可怕的事情就要降临，降临在我们身上……

　　他第一次把这和Arthur联系起来。他那时候真想抓起电话。爱琴海当时正是凌晨四点钟的光景。他究竟为什么没有那么做呢？

　　Arthur会坐在别墅的露台上，看不知疲倦的白色船队在海面上行驶，来来回回经过沉睡之岛。“Hey, Merlin? ”那令人着迷的优美嗓音，“Calm down, Merlin. Tell me where you are, Merlin.”

　　可是Merlin并没有打电话。他离开沉睡之岛已经六个月了，这一次应该就是永别。他已经发誓永远放弃华丽的波斯地毯、耀眼的轿车以及豪华的私人飞机，放弃珍藏着那些玉液琼浆的酒柜以及挂满了裁剪合体做工精美的衣物的更衣室，放弃他那不朽的英灵恋人的沉默却无处不在的陪伴。他希望得到的一切世俗珍宝，这位恋人都献给他了。

　　可是现在，天寒地冻，他无处藏身，身无分文，他不禁害怕起来。

　　你知道我在哪里，你这个魔鬼。你知道那个项目就要落成，你知道他们做了什么，而且你知道我想要回家。

　　Arthur对此会如何回答呢？

　　我并不知道，Merlin。我看到了。我试图得知消息，但是我不是神，Merlin。

　　不要紧。你就来吧，Arthur，来吧。圣彼得堡又黑又冷。明天夜里，“重建Camelot项目”将会正式启动。有什么坏事将要发生，这个凡人知道。

　　Merlin把手伸到运动衫松松垮垮的领子下面，同时并没有减缓步伐，他摸到了自己一直戴在脖子上的沉甸甸的坠子——护身符，Arthur这么称呼它，他总是忍不住要表现自己对充满戏剧性的事物的鉴别力，却从来得不到认可。坠子是一枚纹章，上面雕刻的是和他同名的动物——灰背隼，如果不是Arthur认真的表情，他肯定以为这又是一个愚蠢的嘲笑。

　　如果他从未见过这该死的美好的笑容，还会有这样的梦境、这样的幻觉吗？还会如此深切地感受到这种厄运降临的不祥之兆吗？

　　人们纷纷回头看他；他又自言自语了，是吧？寒风让他打了个哆嗦，他不禁大声叹息起来。

　　这许多年来，他第一次产生了把那个坠子扔掉让无边的黑暗与寒冷吞噬他的冲动，他应该让自己把这一切都丢掉然后钻进一个漆黑阴冷的墓穴安眠——墓穴可能也比这圣彼得堡的大街温暖。Arthur，来吧！

　　就在几个小时前，这一天中午，梦境带着异常的警示造访了他。

　　他那时正坐在战神广场对面基督复活大教堂外面小公园的长凳上，有人遗落了一张报纸，他打开来，虽然他的俄语水平并不怎么样，但他还是一眼就看见了上面的广告：“明晚Camelot重建计划即将在Glastonbury郊外正式启动。”有线电视将于莫斯科时间二十二点钟播放启动仪式实况。那些有房可住、有钱付租金、享受电气服务的人是多么幸福啊。他本想嘲笑这整件事情，让自己乐一乐，得意一番，他比任何人都会更早知道里面是什么样子，他甚至可以在建成之前就写一本导游手册，让大家都大吃一惊。可是他却打了个寒战，随即转化为强烈的恐惧。

　　要是Arthur不知道这件事怎么办？不过，沉睡之岛的报刊商店橱窗里—定陈列着最新的报纸，新闻头条肯定也是全球铺天盖地般大肆宣传的“重建Camelot计划”；高雅的起居室里，一定正播放着那些已经快要把台词背下来的广告宣传片，那些故事与传说将在人们心头萦绕，久久不散。

　　那一刻，Merlin甚至冒出了独自前往Glastonbury的想法。

　　他当然有办法让奇迹发生，从旅馆里弄来护照，然后以此作为身份证明去银行取钱。

　　他很富有，没错，如此富有，这个可怜的凡人男孩。

　　可是，他怎么竟能想象得这么有条不紊？他在长凳上躺下，温暖的阳光照在脸上和肩上，他折起报纸，枕在脑后。

　　于是，那无处不在的梦境又出现了……

　　不再是那个血腥而野蛮的中世纪世界，正午时分，阳光直射在林中空地之上，那些泛着血光的云层已然消散，在莎莎莎的树叶声中还有些鸟在歌唱。

　　Arthur静静坐在林中的一块石头上，肋部的血渗出了锁子甲，他看起来面色惨白，那璀璨的蓝色眸子中的光彩在逐渐流失……

　　可是，正如Merlin所知道的那样。他必须做些什么。可是他什么也做不了。

　　这一切在什么地方发生过，可是他不能确定。

　　那不是梦，那是过去，他在那里，而他不应该在那里。

　　快让这一切结束吧，可是，Merlin无法醒来。

　　寂静。

　　接着传来一阵鼓点的声音，鼓声密集了起来，除此之外他什么也听不见了，眼前的一切变得模糊而苍白。

　　空气变得宁静，甚至是凝固。

　　一切都倒下了。

　　在这片宁静，美好而又和平的人间乐土，一切都倒下了。

　　能杀死的都已经杀死了，能毁灭的都已经毁灭了，能消失的都已经消失了。

　　这一切都将从人类的历史里消失，关于那些神话故事与不朽的秘密，一切都将烟消云散。

　　那是Arthur Pendragon作为凡人的死亡。

　　然而还有什么等待着他。

　　他听见哭泣，但是他找不到是谁在哀悼。

　　他睁开双眼。圣彼得堡的大街上，正午时分。

　　梦境消失，仿佛一盏灯被关掉。

　　他没有活下来，Arthur Pendragon没有活下来，他不该是不朽的奇迹。

　　他坐起来，浑身发抖，眼睛发疼，冷汗涔涔浸透了衣衫，这使得他更觉得发冷。

　　附近有广播响起，里面继续传来俄语版“重建Camelot项目”的介绍，这个男声不再是那个满怀崇敬的男中音，而是一种洪亮又满含哀悼的嗓音。

　　此时他已经站起来，迈步走开。到基督复活大教堂的河对岸去吧，那里的情景和沉睡之岛如此相似：铺天盖地的各种商店里堆满琳琅满目的商品，无穷无尽的音乐和灯光充斥着生命的活力，闪闪发亮的玻璃窗内展示着千奇百怪的零碎物件。

　　已经差不多十点钟了，他一刻不停地走到现在，只为了逃避睡眠，逃避梦境。

　　音乐和灯光都离他太过遥远了。

　　下一次那梦境又会持续多久呢？

　　他会发现他活着还是死了？

　　他们会发现他活着还是死了？

　　My King, my dying King……

　　他停下脚步，转身面对寒风，聆听某处的钟声随风飘来。接着，他瞥了一眼小百货店简餐柜台上的一只蒙尘的钟。

　　Right！两位Pendragon肯定已经抵达Glastonbury。谁和他们在一起呢？Lancelot和Guinevere也在吗？而“重建Camelot项目”的启动仪式只剩下大约二十四个小时了。

　　有某种灾难就要降临了！Arthur, please.

　　狂风乍起，卷得他在人行道上倒退了几步，全身一阵剧烈的颤抖。

　　他的双手已经彻底冻僵了。他这一生中曾经忍受过这般寒冷吗？

　　他固执地走着，红灯亮起，他随着人群穿过圣彼得堡的大街，然后站在书店的大玻璃橱窗前，看见里面陈列着用十种语言编写的“重建Camelot项目”的宣传画册。

　　Arthur肯定读过了，以他特有的那种怪异恐怖的方式把这些内容一字一句统统吞下，他的手指会一刻不停地翻动书页，目光在字句上来回跳跃，接着看完就会丢到一边去了。一个如此光彩照人的尤物，竟然也可以激起如此的……怎么说呢，反感？不，他从未对Arthur感到厌恶，他必须承认这一点。他一直感觉到的，是一种贪婪而无可救药的欲望。

　　温暖的书店里，一个年轻女孩拿起一本“重建Camelot项目”的宣传画册，注意到怪异的目光后隔着玻璃盯着他看。他的呼吸使面前的玻璃起了一片白雾。别担心，可爱的姑娘，我一点儿都不打算抢劫。事实上我是个有钱人。我能买得起这一整间装满了书的店铺，然后作为礼物送给你。我拥有一座岛屿，我是那里的上帝，是那里的主人，我是恶魔的宠儿，他为我实现每一个愿望。你愿意挽住我的胳膊吗？

　　爱琴海海岸的夜幕几个小时以前就降临了。沉睡之岛上已经人满为患。

　　太阳落山之际，商店、饭店、酒吧纷纷打开它们宽阔无缝的玻璃大门，门厅可见五层楼面，铺着厚厚的华美的金线刺绣的红色地毯。银色的升降梯发出搅拌机似的低沉吟唱。Merlin闭上双眼，脑海中出现港口的露台和玻璃墙缓缓升起的情景。他几乎能听见婀娜多姿的喷泉水流的声音，也几乎能看见玫瑰、雏菊和郁金香在狭长的花床里怒放。即使花季已过，仍然永开不败。他还能听见在这一切景象的背后，那如同心脏搏动一般使人陶醉的音乐。

　　此时的Arthur也许正在灯光昏暗的别墅房间里踱步，远离游客和购物者，被钢铁大门和白色墙壁重重遮蔽。那里就像一座四处铺展开来的宫殿，有着落地窗和宽阔的阳台，屹立在白沙之上。这是一片僻静所在，却又临近无休无止的喧哗，宽广的起居室面对着爱琴海海面闪烁的粼粼波光。

　　或者，他也许已经通过众多相似的有着复杂雕刻的大门之一进入了公共的游廊。在这个他和Merlin缔造的安全无虞、自给自足的世界里，“去到活人中间生活和呼吸”，他总是如此说道。Arthur多么热爱海湾温暖的微风，还有这沉睡之岛上和平宁静的生命气息。

　　沉睡之岛实际上应该叫做不眠之岛，这里一直灯火通明，直到晨曦来临。

　　“派人来找我吧，Arthur，我需要你！你知道你想让我回家。”

　　当然，这样的事情曾经反复发生过无数次。用不着出现离奇的梦境，也用不着出现那个项目——这个项目像无法摆脱的诅咒一样，即便他逃去了斯拉夫民族那里，那些聒噪仍在他耳内咆哮不止，那些画面仍在他睁开或者闭上眼睛后交替出现。

　　会有数月的时间不出意外，Merlin只是不得不从一个城市搬往另一个城市，起初只是从牛津到考文垂，爱丁堡到利物浦，之后是普利茅斯、奥格斯堡、柏林、法兰克福，再往后他会在耶路撒冷、德黑兰、伊斯兰堡，最后他甚至在悉尼、芝加哥的街头的人行道上踽踏独行。接着，一切都会瞬间崩溃。有时，他会发现自己已经一动不动地在椅子里坐了七八个小时；或者，他会忽然从梦中惊醒，发现自己躺在一张破旧而久未更换床单的床上，惊恐万分，想不起来身在何处，也不知道这些天他都去过哪里。然后就会有汽车来接他，还有飞机带他回家。

　　难道不是Arthur造成这一切的吗？从某种意义上来说，难道不是他把Merlin逼到如此疯狂的境地吗？难道不是他施展了什么残酷的魔法，断绝了他一切享乐的来源、一切生计的供应，直到Merlin急切盼望看见司机熟悉的身影，前来把他载往机场吗？这位司机从来不会被Merlin的行为举止吓坏，也不会惊讶于他的满脸胡碴和满身污垢。

　　当Merlin终于到达沉睡之岛时，Arthur却会矢口否认。

　　“你回到我身边，是因为你自己想回来，Merlin，”Arthur的语气总是那么平静，他表情安详，容光焕发，目光满含爱意，“你到现在还没办法把自己照顾好，你需要找到某些能让你继续生活下去的东西，Merlin，除了我。现在这里已经没有什么是你所真正需要，你明白这一点。外面世界的疯狂还在地等待着你。”

　　“Bullshit. ”Merlin永远是这个回答。

　　这样一番浮华享乐的光景是如此醉人：柔软的床铺，美好的音乐，还有手中握着的美酒。房间里永远摆满了鲜花，银盘里永远盛着让他垂涎欲滴的菜肴。

　　Arthur摊开四肢，仰面躺在一张巨大的黑丝绒高背椅中，宛如希腊神话中的阿多尼斯[注4]或者北欧神话的巴德尔[注5]一般俊美。他的眼睛盯着电视机屏幕，身穿黑色长裤和白色棉麻衬衫，正在看新闻、电影，还有他拍摄的自己稀奇古怪的录像，以及那些老套的愚蠢至极的情景喜剧、话剧、音乐剧和无声电影。

　　“快过来，Merlin，坐下，我真没想到你这么快就回来了。”

　　“你这该死的混蛋，”Merlin会说，“是你想让我回来的，是你召唤我的！我没办法吃下去东西，也没办法入睡，我甚至不能集中精力！这让我什么也做不了，只能四处徘徊！脑子里只有你！这都是你干的！”

　　Arthur会面露微笑，有时甚至会大笑出声。

　　哦，是的，他对那些笑声再熟悉不过了，他喜欢那些声音，就像他喜欢他的愚蠢与自负一样。Arthur的笑声低沉动听，总是能够把感谢、开心亦或是讽刺的情感表现得淋漓尽致。他笑起来的时候，神态举止和声音都和普通人一模一样。“Calm down，Merlin，你的心脏在狂跳，别吓我了，”细纹爬上光洁的额头，嗓音因为模糊的仁慈或者爱悯而一度深沉下来，“告诉我你还想要什么，Merlin，我会去给你弄来。为什么你总是要逃走呢？”

　　“Bullshit! 你这个该死的混蛋！告诉我，是你要我回来的！你会永远折磨我，是吧？然后你会眼睁睁看着我死，你会觉得这很有趣，不是吗？回答我！你会眼睁睁看着他们死去一一你的凡人追随者们，他们对你来说一文不值。等到我死的时候，你会亲眼看着我的脸失去一切生命的迹象。”

　　“别这么说，Merlin，”Arthur耐心地说，“别再做那些无谓的想象。我宁可自己死，也不愿看着你死，Merlin。”

　　“那么就让我如愿以偿吧！你这该死的混蛋！永生不朽的机会就在眼前，触手可及。”

　　不过，即便不是Arthur逼得Merlin精神崩溃然后被接回家来，他至少总是十分确切地知道Merlin身在何方。他能听见Merlin的呼唤。护身符——大概是那个奇怪的古老的东西——把他们联系在一起——必定如此，Merlin想不到其他的原因。

　　可是，这个纹章，除了使Merlin对自己神经错乱的疑虑消失并产生强烈的对永生的渴望，还有让旅馆里壁纸上的花纹唱歌跳舞之外，根本什么都做不了。

　　但是无论如何，Arthur总是能够找到他，这一点他确信无疑。

　　早些年，甚至在Arthur把这护身符交给他之前，Arthur就凭着鸟身女妖[注6]般的狡黯追寻Merlin。按照他的话说——在这个世界上，Merlin无处藏身。

**TBC**

**====================**   
**注释：**

注1：【莱奥·施纳格】Léo Schnug（1878-1933）新艺术运动艺术家。

国籍：德国；

流派：新艺术运动；

领域：油画插画

参考网址：http://www.mei-shu.com/Tags/laiaoshinage/2.html 

注2：【双头鹰】

这里是指俄罗斯硬币背面的双头鹰国徽。

鹰是古代希腊城邦中代表权力的共同象征。在希腊神话中，有一个“双鹰”概念的含义，宙斯让两只老鹰从世界尽头飞向东西方，最终在德尔斐相遇，从而证明它是地球的中心。

注3：【Le Morte d'Arthur】

名称：原拼写为：Le Morte Darthu ，英文为："The Death of Arthur"，即“亚瑟王之死”。

作者：Thomas Malory 托马斯·马洛礼

注4：【阿多尼斯】（希腊神话人物）

阿多尼斯(Adonis)，春季植物之神，王室美男子，身高（九尺）190cm以上，如花一般俊美精致的五官，令世间所有人与物，在他面前都为之失色，阿佛洛蒂忒都倾心不已，他是一个从近东传来，每年死而复生，永远年轻，代表春天的植物的神灵，他是一个受女性崇拜的神。现代阿多尼斯这个词常被用来描写一个异常美丽、有吸引力的年轻男子。阿多尼斯是西方“美男子”的最早出处。

注5：【巴德尔 】（北欧神话中的光明之神） 

巴德尔（Baldr），是北欧神话中的光明之神，光辉美丽的化身，春天与喜悦之神，光的拟人化。他的父亲是阿萨神族的神王奥丁（Odin），母亲是神后弗丽嘉（Frigg），他和黑暗神霍德尔（Hoder）是孪生兄弟。巴德尔英俊、天真、愉快，他的金色头发和白皙的脸庞像是永远在放射光芒。万物皆热爱他，而他也热爱万物。

他的妻子是尼普（Nip）女神的女儿南娜（Nanna），她是一位美丽且爱娇的女神，意即“盛开的花”。他们生了两个儿子，即布罗诺（Brono，日光）和真理与正义之神凡赛堤（Forseti）。

巴德尔有一艘大船灵舡（Hringhorni），这船是所有船中最大的。他的住所是布列达布利克（光明宫。Breidablik）。在北欧神话中，关于他的故事不多，最重要的是关于他的死亡，光是这个主题的故事，就有几种不同的版本。

注6：【鸟身女妖】（神话传说） 

鸟身女妖（Harpy）是西方的神话生物。Harpy 一词源于古典希腊语“Ἅρπυια”（Harpyia），意为“强盗”。在希腊神话中，鸟妖为海女伊莱伽与海神陶玛斯所生。在众多游戏、影视作品当中都有鸟身女妖的身影。

据《伊利亚特》记载，名为“捷足”的鸟妖引诱了西风神，生下一对骏马“栗黄”（Xanthus）和“花斑”（Balius），后来成了阿喀琉斯的座骑。“捷足”一般被认为是“黑暗”的别名。另有版本说某个鸟妖与西风生下了快马伊利昂（Areion）。

除哈迪斯外，其它神祇也时而雇用鸟妖代为复仇。比如她们有个别名叫“宙斯的猎犬”，还被看作雅典娜惩罚人间的化身。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一切开始于十年前的Glastonbury，生与死之间的灰色地带。

\------------------- 2 -------------------

 

　　这一切开始于十年前的Glastonbury，生与死之间的灰色地带。

　　那时Merlin和其他的考古队员一同进入了古老破败的修道院最新发现的密道里，那里一直传言是King Arthur的陵墓。但是根据建筑的保存程度和化学元素鉴定，他们确定这不是公元5世纪的陵墓，这大概是公元15世纪的藏书室，但是不管怎么说，这都是一处具有重大意义的发现。墙壁上没有绘画也没有任何记录，但是经卷保存完整，顺序整齐。

　　本来这不会有什么问题的，他亲自给当时还只是副市长的Lancelot提交了存档目录和相关资料。但就是在这些不会出现问题的历史遗迹中，有那么一个造型奇怪的盒子。

　　他在那里又逗留了半个月，把那个镶嵌着玛瑙[注7]，刻画着奇怪符号的木质盒子送去各种检测鉴定机构进行权威的相关分析，同时听不同的当地人给游客们讲述不同版本的King Arthur的故事。没有人能打开那个盒子——因为这个盒子只不过是做成盒子形状的木块——这种回答就像是那些不断复述的故事一样，几乎要听到他吃不下去饭了。最后调查组表示，他要把这个盒子带回London进一步接受鉴定。

　　副市长Lancelot的女秘书Guinevere透露给他，政府会在他们最后一次确认已经把能够搬运出土的都带走之后将这里封锁，是因为政府部门已经没有足够的资金把那处修道院开发为旅游景点。

　　这是最后一次调查，他们需要做的只是把之前留在那里的器材设备拿回去，最后确认没有落下什么。他们的车就停留在修道院旁边，等他们把器材搬上去就会带他们一起去往London。

　　然而塌陷就是这时候开始的。当沙土从他们头顶往下掉落开始，他们全都向狭窄的通道跑去，小面积坍塌在考古活动中时有发生，他们早有心理准备，所以当时并没有完全惊慌失措。当他们重见太阳时，Merlin回头，可以清晰看到刚刚踩过的地面突然碎裂开掉了下去，而且还有不断加速的趋势。

　　Merlin被另外两个小伙子拽住肩膀和连在衣服上的安全绳一把拽到车上，司机边点火发出焦虑的咒骂声，年级较大的女性队长还单手拿着摄像机，试图把这个惊心动魄破的坍塌的场景拍下来——这根本不是小范围坍塌！

　　HELP！

　　在汽车启动之前，塌陷赶上了他们，整个金属物体滚落到了深渊里面。

　　这大概是Merlin正常生活的最后一点记忆片段。

 

 

　　Merlin差点儿死掉。

　　这是他躺在医院里听见那些医生告诉他们项目的负责人的，医生还说，送来的人中，只活下他一个人。

　　他受的伤并不严重，很短时间就恢复得差不多了，事实上，同伴们的死亡并不是汽车掉进塌陷的深坑引起的，而是汽车受损后漏油引发的爆炸造成。而Merlin奇迹般地出现在爆炸地点的另一端的一整块闪长岩的背面，没有受到爆炸分毫的影响。

　　他是幸存者，却对发生的一切一个字都说不出口，事情的经过也是警察们从事故现场的碎片中拼凑出的。

　　他没有办法解释发生的一切，他不知道自己是怎么活下去的。他们发生意外掉入深坑的那一幕的回忆几乎让Merlin发狂。为了躲避警察的追问，他只能从医院逃了出去。

　　他时而浑身滚烫，时而神志昏乱，一天走不了几百英里。在路边廉价的汽车旅馆里，他强迫自己补充营养，并且一遍又一遍强迫自己回忆，甚至找过一些灵媒来解释那一切。

　　最后问题又回归到了他从小就盘亘在心底的问题：生与死的问题，以及不朽的问题。

　　实际上他一直都对不朽、永生有一种超乎常人的热情，并不是畏惧死亡，也不是贪恋人间，而是一种模糊却坚定的追求——这让他在最开始学习了一段时间的基因工程，只是，在生物领域追求不朽似乎总和伦理问题相悖，所以他转而寻求那些存在于遗落的神话与传说中关于不朽的秘密——他成为了考古学的学生。

　　他一点都不认为自己不适合考古——世界上最大的财富与文明不就是蕴含在生与死之间吗？

　　而现在，作为幸存者，他已经直面了生与死的问题，却还是没有找到自己想找的东西——天知道他到底想要什么！

　　不过这也都是次要的问题。人的追求都只是模糊的和现实距离遥远的某种脑内活动，总是难以和现实共存。

　　他曾寻找过吉尔伽美什的不死草[注8]，也曾痴迷过血族的黑血[注9]。

　　他不会放过任何一个和不朽有关的故事或者传说。为此他的母亲曾经质疑是不是不该给他起Merlin这个和伟大却疯癫的魔法师一样的名字，因为魔法师还有一个名字叫做“Emrys”，也就是威尔士语中不朽的意思。

　　传说中King Arthur的魔法师守护着宝藏以及十二个王座，在某处沉睡，他会随着国王的归来而苏醒。

　　魔法，宝藏，不朽，这个故事如此让他着迷。所以他才在看到Glastonbury修道院发现密室的消息公布后第一时间联系考古界的朋友，参与了这个项目。

　　然而项目比他预料得更加枯燥，甚至是让人失望。不是那个年代，也不是什么陵墓，里面的经卷也几乎都是一些不相干的典籍记载，Merlin一度认为这又是白费力气。除了那两卷手稿，Merlin本想翻译后一起上交，但之后就随着忙碌将事情抛诸脑后。这些经卷都是抄了又抄的，除了证明那里曾经存放之外没有什么价值。那两卷手稿似乎也没有什么特别的。

　　但是，就是这些无聊的事情里出了差错，让他差点儿没命。

　　医生认为他患了PTSD[注10]，他从小的朋友Will甚至试图建议他住进疗养院。

　　然而那些模糊又复杂的痛苦和悲伤马上就被新的执着给取代了。

　　他不确定是什么让他活了下来，但是当他面对着警方拿给他看的现场照片中那个被烧焦——却被打开了的——木盒，他突然感觉哪里出现了问题，他要求查看实物。

　　他怔怔地看着空无一物的烧得发黑的木盒，他完全不知道该怎么解释。那些鉴定结果说，它的密度均匀，它只是个做成了盒子形状的木块，但眼前分明是一个可以盛装的盒子！它的顶部沿对角线被均匀分成了四个三角形，对角线相交的位置出现了由一颗红色玛瑙镶嵌的提手——这颗红色玛瑙原本只露出顶端的一小部分，而不是现在这样整颗暴露在外面。只要轻轻拉动那个精巧的提手，盖子就会打开，然而盖子和盒子的底座在四个角处仍由可伸缩的金属杆相连，无法完全把盖子拿掉。现在这个盒子已经变成了做工精致的玩具一般的东西，但不管怎么说，这是个盒子，不是木块！而且这根本不该是一个空盒子，它里面本来是有什么存在的！它里面原本装着什么！

　　God！这简直就是魔法！

　　他必须回去看一看！不管这东西里面之前装的是什么，他都必须弄清楚！

　　但是事故现场已经被政府封闭了起来，关于他重回现场的请求也被驳回了。

 

　　人们悼念的鲜花与蜡烛都已经被清理掉了，地质专家们也已经给出解释了，London博物馆也给他寄来了关于盒子的鉴定资料，他们表示这个盒子的年代大约在公元15世纪左右，但是由于爆炸，它里面的很多精密设计受到了损伤，他们会尝试恢复，但是无法保证效果。

　　废话。

　　这些对Merlin而言都没有什么实际意义。如果他真的能从车里爬到岩石后面，他不可能一丁点记忆都没有。

　　他模糊地知道他的一切答案都在那个盒子里面，或者说，那个盒子原本盛装的东西里面。

 

　　塌陷处他们只是拉了一条黄色的警戒线。巡警也已经跟他的狗走远了。大概没有人还会想来这个地方。

　　Merlin穿着一身黑色的运动衫，只拿着一支袖珍手电筒。不过，当时明月高悬，清辉遍洒，月光透过橡树的枝桠照耀下来。他清清楚楚地看见那些砖瓦、碎石，血迹大概已被雨水冲刷洗净了。接着，在他被发现的那块闪长岩石板后面，他跪在潮湿阴暗的角落里细细搜寻。头顶上还有一块突出的石板，形成了一处极好的掩体。他终于知道为什么在调查结果公布前警察会抓着他不放了——他既不可能是车坠落时候掉出去滚到那里，也不可能是自己能在精神恍惚的时候爬过去的。

　　啊，那简直是令人顫抖的一刻！泥土的潮湿透过他的裤子渗透进他的膝盖骨骨缝里，他从越来越严重的智力衰退摆向一股新的激情——他要翻遍这个世界上的每一寸土地，找到这次荒谬的幸存理由！他决不满足于仅仅匆匆与死神擦肩！他要战胜死亡！

　　他忽然想起自己早先的那些日子，他为什么执着于不朽呢？他希望获知生命本身那些瑰丽的秘密吗？当然，从这种认知里，他也思考过如果有无穷的生命他要做些什么，当他得到了自己想得到的之后他又会有什么其他想要追求的。现在的人生完全没有永远延续下去的渴望，但是，那种会让他渴望延续生命的生活又是什么呢？不，他只是想要远离他现在的生活，甚至是一切他曾经爱过的事物，即使他不知道他到底想要的是怎样的生活，怎样的世界，但他知道决不是现在这样。

　　他已经受够了哀悼和死亡，他已经受够了绝望和痛苦，似乎那一切都是在他出生之前就开始了一样，似乎他与死神是不共戴天的仇敌一样。

　　恶魔的交易也好，邪恶也好。他已不再惧怕。

　　也许他就像是一个迷路已久的探险者，在丛林里前行，突然发现他一心想要抵达的神殿的墙壁出现在面前，然而泥泞的沼泽让他举步维艰，弥漫的雾气覆盖了他全部的视线，但他知道那有着镂空的精美花纹，悬挂着藤蔓的神殿的墙就在那里。不管他是否能穿过沼泽，是否能穿过那茫然的雾气，是否能活着讲述这个故事，但是他知道，不仅是他的潜意识，他的理智也清清楚楚地知道，真相就在那里，甚至是说——真相就在那里等他。

　　可是，要是脚下的路再坚实一些，那雾气再消散一些就好了，那样他就能看清能抵达了。命运要是能让他看到生与死的真相该有多好！也许，他就是想永远活着——就像有人追求金钱有人追求权力有人追求肉欲一样——有谁能因此而责备他呢？

　　独自站在大半个修道院地表塌陷的废墟之上，他感觉惬意，甚至是安全。

　　太滑稽了，在这个让他差点没命的地方，他居然觉得安全！

　　片刻之后，他来到爆炸发生的地方，在塌陷的深坑中那里又出现了一个新的大坑，泥土的颜色更深，他的同伴们就是在这里丧命。

　　可是，Merlin，他就是在这里幸存的。

　　在这充满绝望与死亡的气息的地点，他矗立在他一直拒绝去的事发现场，缅怀那些他拒绝参加葬礼与追悼会的同伴们。

　　一个小时又一个小时过去了，他久久矗立在那里，凝视着月光下的重重暗影。

　　“既然要他死，为何叫他生。”雨果在《死神》里如是说。

　　黎明即将到来之际，他突然看见一个人影。

　　他转过头去看，但紧接着，大地倾斜，接着陷入了一片黑暗。

　　Merlin是在一个阴暗潮湿的地下室里醒来，墙缝里不断有水涌出。他在黑暗里摸索，在四面墙上找到了一扇砖砌成的窗户和一扇没有锁的钢板大门。

　　值得安慰的是，他发现他还活着。但他的意志太薄弱了，他甚至都没有推开门或者把手伸进口袋拿出手机的力气。他不知道现在是什么情况，他被抓了起来？但门没有锁？他在哪里？这有意义吗？他不想去找任何人，也不想再对任何人说半个字，他已经能猜到电话那头要么是劝他去医院，要么是叫他去找心理医生。那些人只会为他感到伤心难过，却完全帮不了他，而他也只是给别人徒增悲伤。

　　但是他知道，他真正难以释怀的绝望不是这场意外开始的，这件事只能算是一根导火索，真正的原因是埋在他骨子里的。他只是需要一个答案。他只是需要一个人去找这个答案。

　　不知道过了多久，Merlin醒了过来，这一次他的身体状况恢复了一些，他立刻意识到房间里有人或者有什么东西。金属大门敞开着，什么地方传来哗哗的流水声，似乎那是一个下水道。他的眼睛慢慢适应了从门廊里射进来的绿莹莹的光线，他看见墙边立着一个高大魁梧的人影。

　　闪着银光的锁子甲，悬着佩剑的皮带，一切都是如此完美无瑕——Merlin的意思是放在博物馆的话——因为他就像一个中世纪骑士的仿制品。金色的头发修剪得很整齐，即便是在几乎一片黑暗之中也能隐约发出光泽。他简直就像是马上要被送去展览的中世纪骑士塑像——丝毫没有瑕疵，一切都完美无缺，都经过了精心的打理。

　　那声音十分柔和，带有一些口音，不仅是口音——他说的那种语言并不是现在使用的语言，似乎是——古威尔士语。Merlin曾经学过这门语言，但是课堂上老师和他自己说出这门语言的感觉和眼前的人说出的感觉完全不同，这个熟练使用这门语言的人所说的反而就像是另一种语言，有一种音节简单同时又十分柔和的感觉。他可能意识到自己的语言艰涩，他尽量将话语缓缓吐出，不带一丝愤怒。

　　“出来吧，带上你的东西，它们就在你身边。你该离开了，现在，带走这些东西。”

　　你是谁？这个问题太蠢了。Merlin完全不能理解现在到底是什么情况。他没什么东西，除了那个装着古老手稿的背包——现在就在他的脚下。“我该说谢谢吗？”他一边缓慢地说，一边拿起背包，试图站起来，但是他的腿已经麻了。他尝试了几次，终于站了起来。

　　“你……”Merlin抬起头，走廊里空无一人。无论看向哪个方向，都没有另一个人存在的丝毫痕迹。

　　难道他真的已经神志不清？Merlin努力让自己的大脑工作起来，但是他仍旧什么都想不起来。他就站在那里，试图弄明白他现在的处境，但是那个身影就这样悄无声息地再次出现了。

　　“你为什么还不走？”那个人影用刚才那种柔和的语气，缓慢地问他。

　　Merlin被他的突然出现吓得惊魂未定，一时不知道该回答什么。他睁大眼睛，竭力想要更加清楚地看见远处的人影，走廊的那头，一只灯泡亮起来，闪烁着昏暗的光。

　　“我不是人类，”那个人影缓缓开口，似乎察觉出了Merlin的不安。

　　“但你在这里？”Merlin吞咽了一下，难道说他是个鬼魂？但他不知道这算不算得上冒犯。

　　“是的。”那个人影简单地回答，然后抬手指了一下出口，“你该走了。”

　　“你是怎么做到的？”Merlin试探性地问，远处的某个地方，水流还在哗哗地流淌着。渐渐能够看清房间了，这是一个肮脏的地洞。他突然想起了埃及法老图坦卡蒙的诅咒[注11]，任何打搅了亡灵的人都将会遭到诅咒，那些步入他陵墓的人都相继死亡。他不禁开始怀疑眼前的人是中世纪的亡灵。只是，莫名地，他没有感觉害怕。他现在脑袋转得飞快，事实上，可能是他这几个月以来大脑转速最快的一次。

　　那个身影注视着他，继续缓缓地说，“你该走了。”

　　“并不是所有人都能像你这样，”Merlin大脑飞快地拼凑着那门古老的语言，“你带我来这里的不是吗？并不是所有人死后都能像你这样。”冒犯？不，这听起来就像是讽刺。

　　“你想说什么？”那人影缓缓说。

　　“你是不朽的，对吗？”Merlin直截了当的问。他想问的问题太多了，但是他难以用那些词汇表达他想表达的复杂而艰晦的意思，他不想离开这个身影，这种超越时代的亡灵，这种可以称为不朽的存在。是的！死亡本应该就是虚无，就是彻底消失不见，就像周围的亲人朋友，一旦死去，就成为了虚无，是彻底的消失，彻底的失去，永远不会回还。然而，这种还能凭借自己意志行动的、还能和活人交流甚至是接触的亡灵和活着有什么区别吗？可能会有那么一些区别，但是比起永远的死亡与消逝，那些不都是可以忽略不计的吗？如果人死后都变成了亡魂，得到了不朽，那么这个世界早已被亡魂挤满，就像沙丁鱼罐头那样。是的，即便是现在，人们也早已不再相信图坦卡蒙的诅咒，更愿意用细菌来解释那些离奇的死亡。而现在，成为不朽的亡灵就在自己面前，这难道不是一个奇迹？

　　“我只是死过一次了。”那人影缓缓说，“这对你来讲有什么意义吗？”

　　“我想和你一样。”Merlin简短地说。

　　“为什么？”那人影声音低沉地问。

　　“我想成为不朽。”Merlin攥紧了拳头，绝望的、愚蠢的想法，可是他无法终止这种想法。“即便是成为鬼魂。”

　　笑声低沉、温柔，可是却带着悲伤。“离开这里吧，你不会成为鬼魂，也不会成为不朽。”那身影缓缓地说。

　　Merlin固执地站在原地。

　　沉默。

　　笑声又响起了，几乎带着悲哀。接着又是一阵沉默。

　　那身影突然靠近他，几乎不是人类的步伐——不，他根本就没有动——就像是电影切换了镜头那样，成为瞬间的事情。但是接近后看着他，这个人也似乎变得更接近活人，他光滑的肌肤几乎带上了一层若有若无的粉色光泽。Merlin可以清晰地看到他湛蓝的眼睛和金色的头发。他脑海里一时忘掉了他所学过的所有形容词。

　　“你为什么要对着一块死地发呆？”这次变成了这个身影在问他，他把事故地点称为“死地”。

　　“我的朋友们在那里死于意外，”Merlin声音低沉地说。

　　那个人慢慢点头，“人皆如此。”声音低沉而辽远。

　　“我拒绝！”Merlin攥紧拳头，他突然鼓起勇气突然抓住了那个人的锁子甲，“为什么我们必须要遭受这些痛苦？为什么我们必须要忍受这些折磨？为什么我们总要有生离死别？为什么我们除了承受这一切之外别无他选？”他突然号啕大哭起来，绝望一瞬间把他压垮，寒冷和饥饿让他变得如此脆弱，他跪在地上，就像一个孩子。他甚至不知道自己说的到底是什么语言，他只是感到一面厚重而坚硬的高墙在自己面前倒下，从头顶试图将他敲得粉碎——就像那面墙自己一样。

　　“我曾经是国王，”直到Merlin的情绪稳定下来，那个人缓缓地说，“但现在我什么也不是。”

　　“那无关紧要，”Merlin一边站起来一边说，“你现在在这里。”

　　“我是亡魂，我不能在阳光下行走，”那个人注视着他，“不得不面对无止境的痛苦。”

　　“但是你打败了死神，”Merlin坚定地说。

　　“你根本不知道这意味着什么，Merlin。”那个人说，但是他很快就停下了。

　　“你知道我的名字，”Merlin眯起眼睛，“难道你可以知道别人的想法？”

　　他突然笑了，“这真是挺有趣的……但这不会改变什么的，你不会成为不朽，我可以确定，”那个身影说着抱起双臂，“但是人死后到底会成为亡灵还是虚无，我倒是可以协助你去亲自体验。”

　　一阵恐惧感向Merlin袭来。如果你近距离端详他，也许你就能看清这不朽的亡灵蕴含着死亡的本质。是的，哦，不，他不是真的活着的，他只是一个拥有生命的活人的仿制品，在他眼前的这个人，他的形象是一个熠熠生辉的国王，也是一个中世纪骑士，但是，他只是一个找不出区别的仿制品。

　　Merlin几乎是被一只手毫不费力地拎起，然后被他拖上了长长的台阶，移动的速度快地Merlin很难跟上他的脚步。如果他让他上楼梯的话他会这么做的，但是现在楼梯只是在他的脚步下滑过去，磨破了他脚后跟部的裤腿。

　　“你打搅了我的安眠，我本来应该获得永远的宁静，但你却非要把我叫醒，我本来应该把你杀了，”中世纪野蛮的骑士在他耳边怒气冲冲地吼道，“不过我很仁慈，我还不想杀你。至少此刻不想。”

　　接着Merlin就被扔到了空无一人的城郊外的街道上。这种粗鲁暴力和刚才那种彬彬有礼的态度根本判若两人。

　　“我要让你离开这里，”骑士大声说，“现在！马上！”

　　Merlin捡起背包，努力爬起来，试图搞清楚到底发生了什么。

　　“你还在等什么？”骑士无奈地举起双手，又放下，看着Merlin惊慌的眼神，接着又摇头，又仰头大笑了起来。

　　“你在虚张声势是吗？”Merlin站了起来，是的，这个混蛋完美避开了他知道他的名字这件事。

　　“不，我想到一个不错的主意。”那个骑士的语气又柔和下来，那么彬彬有礼，那么温柔和善，“我会跟着你，观察你，看看你到什么地方去。只要我觉得你有趣，我就不会杀你。当然，我也可能会完全失去兴趣，懒得杀死你。这总是有可能的。你可以保留这个希望。哦，还有，如果你运气好的话，我也许会把你跟丢。当然，我也有我的局限。你可以在整个世界里徜徉，又能在白天行动。我想看看你到底在做些什么。”

　　“为什么我要这么做？”Merlin被这种奇怪的想法弄得目瞪口呆。他还没有搞清楚为什么从他追寻不朽的秘密被反过来成为这种不朽的亡灵追逐他。

　　“因为你打搅了我的睡眠，我觉得这真的是个不错的理由。”傲慢的骑士抬抬下巴露出了自负的笑容。

　　“你还没告诉我你叫什么。”Merlin真想给那张自负的漂亮脸蛋上来一拳，“你难道不是个骑士吗？”

　　“Arthur，”骑士顿了下，“Arthur Pendragon.”

　　“那不可能是真的，”Merlin翻了个白眼，这绝对是他先挑起来的，“别开玩笑了，King Arthur是在公元5世纪的人物，如果真的是我唤醒了你，你不可能超过600岁。”是的，他死时应该还是个年轻人，他的样子看起来三十岁都不到，即便是他的年龄加上盒子的年龄，也不可能超过600岁。

　　“什么事都有可能，白痴，”金发骑士耸耸肩，“别忘了我有全Albion最强大的法师——Merlin，Merlin.”

　　你的法师不论怎么伟大还是让你死了。Merlin又翻了个白眼，但他没这么说，毕竟，就故事所说那位法师自己的遭遇而言也不怎么顺利——要么永远沉睡，要么就被困在石头里面。Merlin还是换了个略微不那么卑鄙的反击，“没有人会相信King Arthur是一个混蛋。”

　　“没有人会相信Merlin 是一个白痴。”自称Arthur Pendragon的骑士抬抬下巴，“你现在还不打算找些有意思的地方去吗？我很容易感到无聊。”

　　“该死，真见鬼。”面对恐吓，Merlin嘟囔着，但他还是跑了起来，他觉得自己的人生已经足够无聊了，又怎么会让别人觉得有趣。

　　“现在就去！跑起来吧！”傲慢的骑士在他身后大笑着。

 

TBC

====================

注释：

 

注7：【玛瑙】

传说：爱和美的女神阿佛洛狄，躺在树荫下熟睡时，她的儿子爱神厄洛斯，偷偷地把她闪闪发光的指甲剪下来，并欢天喜地拿着指甲飞上了天空。飞到空中的厄洛斯，一不小心把指甲弄掉了，而掉落到地上的指甲变成了石头，就是玛瑙。因此有人认为拥有玛瑙，可以强化爱情，调整自己与爱人之间的感情。

文化：由于古代玛瑙能使人隐身的传说，使玛瑙几千年来倍受人们的推崇和爱戴。因为玛瑙美丽的外表和坚韧的质地，人们把她作成装饰品和实用品。玛瑙是已知的最古老的玉石之一，这一点从玛瑙广泛用于古苏美尔人和埃及人的护身符、容器及装饰件中都可以得到证明。在罗马时代，玛瑙凹雕（阴雕玉）图章和戒指特别受人们的垂青。玛瑙是《圣经》中记载的 “火之石”之一（《旧约》）。《圣经》中有把玛瑙赠予给摩西和在亚伦胸甲上配戴的记载（《出埃及记》）。玛瑙系列之---红条纹玛瑙是耶路撒冷城墙地基石所用到的十二种宝石之一（《启示录》）。根据早期作家Caesurae主教安德鲁的解释，耶路撒冷十二种宝石分别象征了十二个基督传教士，红条纹玛瑙象征的是詹姆士传教士。

 

注8：【吉尔伽美什】（古美索不达米亚乌鲁克城邦国王） 

吉尔伽美什（阿卡德语：ℑ₆∦ 根据苏美尔王表记载，吉尔伽美什是卢加尔班达之子，乌鲁克第五任国王。大约在西元前2800至2500年间在位，下令建造城墙保护人民免受外来攻击，并主持修建了庞大的水利工程。

挚友恩奇都死后，吉尔伽美什惶恐于对“死”的不安，踏上了去往冥界的旅途追求不老不死。跨越了漫长的旅途，历经了种种的磨难，吉尔伽美什终于得到了不老不死的灵药，他想带回乌鲁克城中与民众分享灵药（不死草）。但是，趁他在池塘洗澡时，一条贪婪的蛇却将灵药偷吃。失去了不老不死的他不停地悲叹着就此离开人世。英雄吉尔伽美什在池塘边跪下来，双手捧着脸大哭起来。恩奇都的灵魂与他相见，告诉他冥界的事情，他明白了，人们告诉他的都是真相：哪怕最伟大和最勇敢的英雄也是人，因此必须要学会欢乐地生活，体会眼前的幸福，最后接受不可避免的命运。传说，蛇之所以能够蜕皮长出新的身体，就是因为偷吃了吉尔伽美什的灵药的缘故。

 

注9：【血族】（吸血鬼种族）

血族即吸血鬼，但它们并不称呼自己为Vampires，而通常自称为 Kindred。

很多作品里血族的血可以转化凡人成为血族，有时候会称为“黑血”或者“魔血”。

 

注10：【PTSD】（创伤后应激障碍）

创伤后应激障碍（PTSD）是指个体经历、目睹或遭遇到一个或多个涉及自身或他人的实际死亡，或受到死亡的威胁，或严重的受伤，或躯体完整性受到威胁后，所导致的个体延迟出现和持续存在的精神障碍。PTSD的发病率报道不一，女性比男性更易发展为PTSD。

PTSD的发生与很多因素相关联，这些因素主要分为家庭、社会心理因素（如性别、年龄、种族、婚姻状况、经济状况、社会地位、工作状况、受教育水平、应激性生活事件、个性特征、防御方式、童年期创伤、家庭暴力、战争、社会支持等）和生物学因素（如遗传因素、神经内分泌因素、神经生化因素等）。其中重大创伤性事件是PTSD发病的基本条件，具有极大的不可预期性。

一般症状会有：

1.创伤性再体验症状（主要表现为患者的思维、记忆或梦中反复、不自主地涌现与创伤有关的情境或内容，也可出现严重的触景生情反应，甚至感觉创伤性事件好像再次发生一样。）

2.回避和麻木类症状（主要表现为患者长期或持续性地极力回避与创伤经历有关的事件或情境，拒绝参加有关的活动，回避创伤的地点或与创伤有关的人或事，有些患者甚至出现选择性遗忘，不能回忆起与创伤有关的事件细节。）

3.警觉性增高症状（主要表现为过度警觉、惊跳反应增强，可伴有注意不集中、激惹性增高及焦虑情绪。）

4.其他症状（有些患者还可表现出滥用成瘾物质、攻击性行为、自伤或自杀行为等，这些行为往往是患者心理行为应对方式的表现。同时抑郁症状也是很多PTSD患者常见的伴随症状。）

 

注11：【图坦卡蒙】 （埃及法老，Tutankhamun，前1341-前1323年） 

古埃及新王国时期第十八王朝的法老。他原来的名字叫“图坦卡吞”，意思是“阿吞”的形象，后改为图坦卡蒙，意思是“阿蒙”的形象。说明他的信仰从崇拜阿吞神向崇拜阿蒙神转变。图坦卡蒙9岁君临天下，19岁暴亡，死因为一种家族遗传病。图坦卡蒙并不是古埃及历史上功绩最为卓著的法老，但他墓葬的发现则代表了埃及考古工作的顶峰，他也因此，成为最著名的法老之一。

图坦卡蒙为现代人广为熟知的原因是由于他的坟墓在三千年的时间内从未被盗，直到1922年才被英国人霍华德·卡特(Howard Carter，英国考古学家和埃及学先驱)发现，挖掘出了大量珍宝，震惊了西方世界。他的墓室口刻着神秘的咒语，巧合的是几个最早进入坟墓的人皆因各种原因早死，被当时的媒体大肆渲染成“法老的诅咒”，使得图坦卡蒙的名字在西方更为家喻户晓。在图坦卡蒙的坟墓被挖掘之后，他的生平和死因一直是考古学界研究争论的焦点，但至今都没有定论。

探险队员进入图坦卡蒙陵墓前，都看到了刻在墙壁上的诅咒，翻译过来，都是诸如“谁扰乱了这位法老的安宁，展翅的死神将降临他头上”、“我是图坦卡蒙的保卫者，是我用沙漠之火驱赶那些盗墓贼”之类的话语。

几个月后，在墓室中被蚊子叮了左颊的卡纳冯勋爵，因在早上刮胡子时不小心刮伤了左颊的疙瘩，后因感染而死。他儿子说，当听到护士的叫喊走进父亲病房时，医院的所有灯光都熄灭了；他的女儿也说父亲临死前嚷道：“我听见了他呼唤的声音，我要随他而去了！”检验图坦卡蒙木乃伊的医生说，木乃伊左颊上也有一处疤痕，与卡纳冯被蚊子叮咬的位置完全相同。

在卡纳冯勋爵死后不久，探险队的另一名成员阿瑟·梅斯（Arthur Mace）被人发现昏死在开罗一家宾馆的房间里。接着，看望过勋爵并进入到墓室的勋爵好友乔治·古尔德(George Gould)因高烧不退而死去。而试图借助X射线技术确定法老死因的科学家阿奇博尔德·里德（Archibald Reid），在刚回伦敦开始分析收集到的数据时也撒手人寰。离奇的事情还包括不祥的征兆——就在卡纳冯勋爵死的当天，开罗发生全城大停电，勋爵的狗也在英国死去。随后参观陵墓者尤埃尔落水溺死；卡特的助手皮切尔也不明身亡，皮切尔的父亲则跳楼自杀，送葬汽车又轧死了一名8岁儿童。除卡纳冯之外，在此后的三年零三个月里，先后有22名参与图坦卡蒙陵墓发掘的人员意外死去，恐怖的诅咒似乎应验了。

为图坦卡蒙木乃伊进行CT扫描当天所遇上的连串“怪事”，让从不信邪的哈瓦斯心里也有点“发毛”。哈瓦斯在最高文物委员会办公室发布的录像带中称：“我想我们应该对‘法老的诅咒’抱以某种敬畏。（小若有看扫描CT的那集纪录片，确实事情接连不断，事实上卡那封伯爵他们为了获取裹尸布里的财富对法老的尸体进行了严重损毁，严重妨碍了后期人们对法老的研究）


	3. Chapter 3

　

\------------------- 3 -------------------

 

 

　　Merlin立刻就到了机场，没有携带行李，为了不因为磨破的牛仔裤被当做流浪汉，他在机场随便买了条裤子换上，接着便搭上了飞往哥本哈根的飞机，打电话让旅馆把他的行李打包送给他。

　　可是，过了两天，他步履匆匆地穿过黄昏刚过的巴黎街道，忽然发现Arthur正站在街对面注视着他。他已经换了一套卫衣牛仔裤的简单装束。

　　一周后在布拉格，他坐在一辆市内公共汽车上，放下报纸的瞬间，他发现Arthur就坐在斜对面，穿着一件深灰色衬衫，离他只有几英寸。

　　在瑞士，Merlin正坐在某家咖啡馆里向玻璃窗外张望，突然发现Arthur穿着一件黑色的长风衣，正站在街道上注视着他。

　　在卢森堡，Arthur又突然溜进他叫的出租车里，坐在他身边盯着他看，直到他终于跳起来落荒而逃，一头扎进来来往往、拥挤不堪的车流和人群中。

　　事实上Merlin并不确定这个家伙是否真的会杀死自己，他认为自己在那场事故中是被这个家伙拖到了那块岩石后面，在他差点摔进那个爆炸形成的坑时，这个家伙再次把他从那里带走。虽然下水道不是什么好地方，但是不见阳光又能掩人耳目的地方还能有几个呢？如果推理没有问题的话，Arthur就是之前装在盒子里的某种——当然不是某种物品——某种英灵，如果他真的如他所说是King Arthur的话，他完全称得上英灵。

　　Arthur的每次毫无征兆的突然出现带给Merlin的往往是惊吓，他那样悄无声息地出现，接着又悄无声息地消失，有时面无表情，有时带着恐吓意味的微笑。最开始的几次Merlin试图跟他说些什么之前他就消失了，于是Merlin就决定——他才不会做第一个打破沉默的人。

　　然而，短短几周后，这种令人震惊不安的沉默和对峙演变为更可怕的突袭。

　　在西西里海边Sciacca市的一间旅店的房间里，他醒来发现Arthur正站在他的床头，又激动又疯狂。

　　“Merlin！现在快告诉我，Merlin！我要你告诉我！快醒醒！别睡了！Merlin！我要你和我一起到外面去走走！带我看看这座城市，Merlin！为什么你偏偏来到这样的地方呢？”

　　Merlin不知道真正让他震惊的是Arthur所说的流利却奇怪的英语还是他这种神奇的出场方式。

　　那时候正是西西里Sciacca夏卡节，人们狂欢到深夜。

　　Arthur对那座小镇上的一种放在面包上的柠檬冰沙表现出了某种极大的热情，他坚持要Merlin尝试所有的品类，然后详细告诉他这是什么味道——因为他自己没办法吃东西。[注12]

　　“如果你吃了人类的食物会怎么样？”Merlin小声问。

　　“我才不会做这种尝试。”Arthur皱皱鼻子说，“听起来有些危险。”

　　“会比你钻进盒子里沉睡五百多年还要危险吗？”Merlin小声试探着问，他需要证实他之前的猜测。

　　“会，”Arthur用奇怪的眼神打量了他一会，“你还有什么想说的吗？”

　　“在我看来你一点也不想杀我，你只是太无聊了，”Merlin注视着那玻璃珠一般晶蓝的眼睛，“你只是在捉弄我。”

　　Arthur眨了眨眼睛，露出了某种带有嘲笑意味的笑容，“但是你看起来并不反感这个游戏。”

　　“因为你有我想知道的东西，”Merlin不置可否地耸耸肩，“即便你不缠着我，我想我也会翻遍这个世界的每一个下水道之类的地方找到你的。”

　　“我知道你会的，我了解你，除非你得到你想要的，”Arthur抬了抬下巴，缓慢地说，“也许可以这样，Merlin，你也许已经猜到，我是想融入21世纪，回到眼前的生活。”

　　Merlin看了眼街道上的人流，慢慢点头，这一切对Arthur来说都是新的。

　　“如果你承诺做我的凡人顾问，让我顺利回到这个时代生活，我就告诉你我是怎么变成现在这样的。”Arthur缓慢、低沉却清晰地说，“但是我对这个世界的热情可能很快就消失，也可能突然就改变主意，当然，包括你也很可能会改变主意，但是，这不可能让我不再捉弄你，除非我厌倦了。”

　　“Alright，my King，maybe，”Merlin努力控制自己，“我不能完全保证对你的恶作剧或其他恶劣行为不发火，也许在那之前你就会把我逼疯。”

　　“我确定你会中途改主意的，”Arthur摊开双手，“你还没领教过我折磨人的本领。”

　　Arthur所言非虚。

　　他坐在穿越柏林的火车上读着《1984》[注13]，一抬眼猛然发现Arthur竟然就坐在正对面的位子上面，一双水晶般蓝色的眼腈在高髙竖起的毛领上方注视着他。Arthur把他手中的书抽掉，坚持要他解释那书里是什么东西，他为什么要去阅读它，还有那封面上的图画是什么意思。

　　Merlin茫然地解释着，然而回答一个问题则会牵连出更多问题，最后他就像玩毛线团的猫一样，被这些问题搅得一头雾水，根本无法解释，这时候Arthur就会仰头大笑起来。

　　巴黎的夜晚，Arthur尾随他走过大街小巷，偶尔会问问他要去什么地方，要做什么事情。

　　在皮埃蒙特的Alba，他从Calissano酒店的房间向外张望，一抬眼就看见Arthur正从街对面的窗户里注视着他。

　　Arthur的眼神很难说是否会真的让他感到威胁，但是那种似乎透过玻璃珠子般的眼球的毫无生气的视线是令人窒息，甚至是恐惧的，那种时候他会非常真切地感受到自己是在和一个没有生命的家伙打交道。拥有永远的生命和永远失去生命在这种莫名其妙的环境里融合成了一件事情。

　　这不免让Merlin感到焦虑和紧张，生与死，只是手心和手背的关系，是同样的存在，一枚硬币的两面——但是活着和死去不是两件完全不同的事情吗？难道上一秒还在和你说话的朋友，转瞬间成为冰冷的尸体，对你来说这能是一件事吗？

　　人皆有一死，所有存在都会消失，那么活着或者说存在的一切到底有什么意义呢？

　　留下来的才是具有意义的，看得见摸得着的才是真实的，即便是成为不朽的亡魂也好过终日生活在不知道某天会为身边的某人送葬的恐惧中。

　　人皆有一死，为什么不让我成为最先夭折的那一个，这样我至少不用再承受那些心碎的痛苦。当死亡将他们从你身边夺去，让你每天不得不强迫自己接受，你永远失去了那些太阳，那些星辰，那些曾让你感觉到想要继续活下去的东西，不论他们去了哪里，是天堂还是地狱，会轮回还是会安眠，他们都是离你而去。

　　虽然基督山伯爵早就留下“人类生命的全部意义就在于——等待和希望”，但是当人死去的时候，我们要如何希望他活过来，这不是不可逆的吗？你要如何让这被烧毁的人生残页自我修复？要如何让另一个人来填补空缺？你能做的只有——承认现实——你已永远失去了，幻想没有意义。

　　这是抑郁吗？抑或是世人存在太多盲目的乐观。

　　当你追问的时候，很快就会发现，你已经无法和现实调解了。那些盲目的乐观，无用的热情都不再具有任何意义。当你知道你的爱人与朋友终会成为枯骨，你所到之处所见之物皆会化作尘埃，你的存在只会成为在你离去后留给他人的空缺——但愿那空缺是在可有可无的地方，你要怎么和你不知道什么时候会消失的存在相处。

　　没有宠物也没有植物，你和拥有生命的物体都不是能够和平相处的。宁愿是标本、遗迹、画像——这些毫无生命的东西和你在一起时，你才会感到安全，只有想到他们的永恒，你才能真的确定自己不会经历那种绝望无助的痛苦与恐惧。于是Will说“你总是和死气沉沉的东西在一起，你就不能和我们出去踢会儿足球或者做点别的让人心情愉悦的事情吗？”Merlin回答道，“那些没有意义的事情不过是浪费时间，而时间就是生命。”

　　Merlin不知道自己为什么会有这种想法，简单地说——就像是童年时期老师的评语——性格忧郁。

　　但Merlin并不这么认为，他是想战胜死亡，为此他充满着勇气、毅力以及行动力。从埃及的《亡灵经书》，到《弗兰肯斯坦》，从非洲那些古老的秘术，再到东方那些神秘的传说，从基督教、佛教、犹太教，一直到印度教、土著信仰，从北欧神话、埃及神话一直到坊间奇谈、都市传说，他已经在短短二十多年的时间里用惊人的学习能力了解了一遍，甚至还从中筛选出了一些可供日后着重调查的痕迹。 你能说他消极、悲观、生活颓废吗？

　　接下来的几个星期，Arthur都没有来造访。Merlin的心情在恐惧和期待之间摇摆不定，他不禁怀疑自己到底是变正常了还是不正常了。在这期间他还收到了Guinevere代Lancelot寄给他的慰问信，信封上面的邮戳表明这封信已经转寄了至少3次，信上面邀请他去Glastonbury参加他们从修道院搬出的古籍物件的展览——真贴心，他们还记得他对King Arthur传说的着迷——只是，他收到时展览已经在一周前结束了。所以他打电话过去表示遗憾，对面的Guinevere只是尴尬地问他要不要回去看看。不，至少不是现在。

　　不过，等Merlin后来到了洛杉矶（Los Angels）的时候，看见Arthur正在机场等候他。

　　第二天他就到了旧金山（San Francisco），接着就坐大巴来到纳帕（Napa），他走进Vineyard Country Inn的就餐室，一抬眼就看见Arthur也在——他看着彩绘的玻璃窗上两个中世纪的骑士嘟着嘴——完全孩子气十足。

　　Merlin的晚餐已经点好。

　　“坐下。Merlin，你知道前阵子Glastonbury举办的文物展览吗？”

　　“我必须承认，我很喜欢这种让我家族增添荣誉的把戏，”Arthur以一种独特而优雅的、文质彬彬的口吻说道，脸上挂着邪恶的笑容，“不过让我困惑的是，你居然没有参加！你没有出现在文物出土解说的现场，这说明你要么就是非常谦逊，要么就是个懦夫。不管哪一种解释你的生活都太乏味了。”

　　我只是错过了时间，你这个混蛋，Merlin心里默默想了想，不过即使他及时收到了，他真的会去吗？他看到截止日期时心里隐约出现的庆幸已经出卖了他。虽然他现在仍能坚持不去承认，但是他已经没有多余的体力再去争吵。

　　“我不饿，我们出去吧。”Merlin虚弱地回答道。实际上，为了赶飞机和大巴，他已经一天一夜没有吃东西了。可是忽然间，一盘又一盘菜被端上了桌子，引来了人们好奇的目光。

　　“我不知道你想吃什么，”Arthur摊开手老实交待，脸上的笑容成了绝对的欣喜若狂，“所以我把他们菜单上有的全点了。”

　　“你故意想把我逼疯，是吧？”Merlin怒吼起来，“不过，你做不到。让我告诉你，每一次当我的眼睛看见你的时候，我都意识到你不是来自我的幻觉，我的神志是清醒的！”他开始吃东西，动作有力，怒不可遏。一点儿鱼，一小块牛排、一小块牛犊肉、一小片甜面包、一小块奶酪，每样东西都吃那么一点儿，不过把它们全加在一块儿——他可管不了啦。这时Arthur高兴极了，抄起双手看Merlin大吃大喝，一边天真无邪地笑啊笑啊，像个小学生。这还是Merlin第一次听到那轻柔而优雅的笑声，充满了诱惑，立刻让他陶然欲醉。

　　他们会面的时间越来越长。交谈，争辩，还有彻头彻尾的吵架，这些都成了惯例。

　　有一次，Arthur跑到底格里斯堡把Merlin从床上拖起来，一边对他嚷嚷：“那个电话，我要你拨个电话去巴黎，我要看看那个东西是不是真能和巴黎通话！”

　　“该死的，你自己拨。”Merlin咆哮起来，“你都上千岁了，居然还不会用电话！看一看使用说明书吧。你是什么呀，是一个不死的白痴吗？我可不做这种事情！”

　　Arthur一脸疑惑地眨眨眼。

　　“Alright，alright，我为你打电话去巴黎。不过，你得付账。”

　　“那当然了。”Arthur满脸无辜地说。他从外套口袋里掏出一大把一百美元的钞票，撒在Merlin的床上。这场景简直像买春一样！Merlin咬牙切齿地想，但是他还没心情再给这个白痴解释。

　　在类似的会面中，他们越来越多地讨论起哲学问题。Arthur有一次把Merlin从罗马的一家剧院里拽出来，问他到底如何看待死亡。

　　“我又没死，我怎么会知道这种事情！”Merlin咆哮着。

　　“难道你不害怕死亡吗？”Arthur困惑地说。

　　“为什么我要害怕死亡？”

　　“那你为什么想要不朽呢？”

　　“我痛恨死亡，”Merlin耸耸肩，“一定要说的话大概就是这样。”

　　“那你到底在害怕什么？”Arthur的眼睛在月光下似乎变宽了，Merlin不自觉退了一步，不害怕鬼魂，不害怕黑暗，不害怕死亡，那他到底怕什么？

　　“我想我无所畏惧。”Merlin耸耸肩，他自己都不相信这个答案。

　　“没有人无所畏惧，”Arthur声音低沉地说。

　　“那么你又在害怕什么呢？”Merlin眯起眼睛，“别拿你不是人类来糊弄我。”

　　Arthur再一次突然消失后，Merlin独自站在空荡荡毫无人影的街头，他思考着一般人都会害怕的东西，包括那些致死的爬行生物或者是凶残的野兽，那些惨绝人寰的古代酷刑，还有孤独，寒冷，疼痛，他还是没有找到自己到底害怕什么。

　　不过Arthur找到Merlin的时候午夜已过，他喝得醉醺醺的，浑身疲惫，已经倒在剧院外的长椅上沉沉地睡着了。那时他已经什么都不在乎了。

　　“我告诉你我害怕什么，”Arthur说话的口气像任何一个青年学生那样热切，“死了以后一片混乱，就像沉入一个无法醒来的梦境。想象一下，在意识的边缘游移，一忽儿清醒，一忽儿昏迷，试图想起你是谁或者曾经是谁，然而一切都是徒劳。想象一下，其他人都已经已经失去了对生存的清晰的认知，将一切痛苦与哀伤忘却，而有些人，却只能一遍遍听见自己爱的人呼唤自己的名字却无法回应，永远无法踏过那扇真正死亡的大门，忍受永无止境的折磨……”

　　这吓坏了Merlin，他打了个冷颤，这似乎让他瞬间清醒了一大半。

　　这些话听上去的确像那么回事。不是总会有这样的故事吗？故事里的灵魂怎样毫无头绪地留下被谋杀的证据，或者是那些已死之人借他人之口返还人间，让人们完成他的临终遗愿。他不清楚。该死的，他怎么会知道呢？

　　如果人并不真的是死了以后就什么都没了，那么死亡也许是比虚无更可怕的存在。

　　这令Arthur感到恐惧，他甚至懒得掩饰自己的悲伤。

　　“难道所有英灵都是这样吗？那些被人们记得的，比如你，比如其他那些国王，著名的将领，只要我们记得他们，他们就一直醒着，”Merlin突然有了一种假设，“而被人忘却的，没有人再去叫他们名字的灵魂就会进入安眠，是这样吗？”

　　Arthur微微笑了一下，带着他那种迟钝的忧伤说，“也许他们也可以选择不听，Merlin，但这绝不是件容易的事情。”

　　“你认为我没有考虑过？”一阵沉默后Merlin问道，同时注视着身边这个近乎完美的身影，“你认为我还能活多少年？还要多久就要陷入那种无意义的混沌的沉睡中？你只要看着我就能知道吧？告诉我吧。”

　

　　一次，Arthur在伊朗的德黑兰弄醒他，要讨论战争的问题——这个世纪的人们实际上如何看待战争。

　　中世纪时候的战争难道不是家常便饭一样的事情吗？一个部落摧毁了另一个部落，接着是一个国家摧毁了另一个国家。只有在这个时候Merlin真的怀疑这个人是不是真正的King Arthur——其他时候他都相信这是某个15世纪的骑士冒名顶替的。

　　“人类杜绝了这个，避免了那个，却为什么还不禁止战争呢？过去的岁月，他们由于本地的灾难，或者资源匮乏，他们需要侵占其他国家的领土，那个时候他们杀人，是因为这些人如果活着就会杀了他们，而为什么现在居然还会有人为了宗教——某种信仰——某个思想杀人——那些无辜者？那些恐怖袭击，那些令人发指的血腥而野蛮的谋杀，只是因为对方和你的信仰不同。那些自杀式袭击的人死后真的会上天堂吗？究竟什么样的神明会允许这种蓄意杀死毫无还击之力的弱者上天堂？真正的反抗应该是去找那些和你攻击能力接近的人，用一场自杀式袭击杀死几十几百个平民，只会招来更多的愤怒和仇恨，为什么他们不明白呢？这个世界这么大，人类所占的面积如此小，为什么人们还不能允许和自己不同的人存在呢？”

　　他在房间里来回走着，情绪激动，怒不可遏，就好像他现在就要立刻加入反恐部队一样。现在所面临的问题在那个年代从未考虑过，他分不清党派，搞不懂思想，宗教体系一片混乱，他不是一个基督教骑士——也不是东正教骑士——他似乎真的是来自中世纪最早期的那一批骑士——并没有后期文学作品里塑造的那么基督教化。

　　碰到这种情形，Merlin尽力回答：因为现在对人类而言，土地不仅是用来耕作的，人们更想要它下面的资源，所以矛盾总是集中在被人羡慕的地方；另外，对有些人来说，消灭别人就是对自身存在的肯定。Arthur肯定能了解这个。

　　“我知道了，我想我知道了，Merlin，但是我似乎还是无法把这些联系起来，”Arthur会问，他的口音因为焦虑而显得异常突兀，“你究竟是怎么从这一件事联系到那一件事。你所说的我知道了，但是我还是没有办法和战争联系起来。”

　　Merlin眨眨眼，试图搞清楚哪里出了问题。Arthur并不是真的白痴，他在很短的时间内就学会了现代英语，虽然带着一点口音，自己拼写似乎还会有一些漏洞，但是他是有学习能力的，他的思考也是有顺序的，他是有逻辑的，但是他却没有某种推导能力——这似乎是矛盾的，但他很快就找到了原因。他没有经历过这些事情的发展，对他来说所有事情都是同一平面上的不同的点，他还没有办法给他现在接受到的事物或者说信息进行一个时间上纵向的排序，他没有办法知道事件的发展以及影响。21世纪对他来讲还是一个平面上认知，只是一幅画卷，他并不真的明白这些具有什么意义。

　　下一次，他在马赛找到了Merlin，居然又和他讨论起历史的性质来，他认为历史更多是胜利者对前朝的污蔑与对前朝之前的崇敬相叠加，无非是政客的废话叠加着废话，对历史本身毫无意义，对过去发生的事情和真相毫无意义。

　　“不要忘记你自己也在历史中，”Merlin提醒他。

　　“不，我只是在故事中，因为盅格鲁-萨克逊最终还是占领了Albion，抹去了我存在的一切痕迹。”Arthur这么说的时候皱着鼻子，就像是被逼不得不承认自己午休时间出去踢球的小学生一样。

　　“历史不一定就是真相，”Merlin搜寻了一些安慰的字眼，“就像同样的事情，不同的人也会有不同的讲述。”

　　不过偶尔那么几次，他们的会面并非全都出于Arthur自身的需求。

　　一次，在英格兰的一个乡村旅店里，Merlin被Arthur大声叫醒，他吓得从床上摔到了地上，不到一小时时间，旅店就被大火化为了灰烬。

　　“你为什么不去警告其他的人？”Merlin心有余悸地说，虽然没有什么人受伤，但还是有些不安，就像在Glastonbury修道院的事故中，Arthur只救了他一个人。

　　“我不能改变别人的命运，”Arthur声音低沉地说。

　　“但你改变了我的。”Merlin摇着头。

　　“是你把我唤醒了，还记得吗？”Arthur轻声说。

　　“然后你就像一个难缠的诅咒一样。”Merlin抱怨着。

　　又有一次，他在西雅图因为醉酒和在街头游荡被捕入狱，是Arthur第一时间跑来将他保释。这时的Arthur看上去根本就和人类简直一模—样，他真的想这么做的时候他就总能如此。

　　他的头发完全梳到脑后，打扮成一个一丝不苟又难对付的律师模样，身着灰麻粗呢外套和法兰绒长裤——Merlin见到他好几次都差点忍不住大笑起来。他护送Merlin进了Fairmont Olympic Hotel（费尔蒙奥林匹克酒店）的一间客房，让他在那里睡觉醒酒，还留下一手提箱新衣服，一块手表，并在衣服口袋里藏了一只塞满了现金的钱包。

　　这种疯狂的状态大概持续了一年半，Merlin终于忍不住开始对Arthur发问了。那个时代的不列颠是什么样的呢？看看这部以中世纪早期为背景的电影，告诉我有什么地方演得不对。

　　但是Arthur的反应却异常迟钝。“我没办法告诉你那些事情，因为我没有那些经历。我没有办法把这些事情联系到一起，我们的生活不可控因素太多，不仅是贵族和平民，甚至是贵族与贵族之间都肯定是有区别的，但是不列颠和高卢又是不同的，我怎么可能知道其他地方的事情？也许我对于正在发生的事情知道一些，但是你问我这种——你不如问我那时候Camelot的人口大致数量，也许我能回答这个问题。”

　　可是，有的时候，他又会喋喋不休地评论——好吧，抱怨周围的事物，一会儿批评这个时代的洁癖又古怪又俗不可耐，一会儿感叹变化的速度为什么如此可怕。

　　“你看，Merlin，那些震惊世界的发明在一个世纪之内就迅速变得毫无用处、陈旧过时——蒸汽船只、铁路；但是，你知道这些对于六千年来在大木船上划桨的奴隶，还有马背上的人们来说，意味着什么吗？那个时候一个骑兵团是否有马镫都可以决定一场战役，一个民族的命运！现在，女孩居然会仅仅因为自己觉得不喜欢而冒着生命危险让别人切开她的皮肤打磨她的骨头！而某些男人购买的东西甚至会杀死自己的精子！然后大家呆在各种设备齐全的密闭的屋子里活到八十岁，哦，God，那么多乱七八糟的设备居然还可以使空气凉爽，某些还居然真的能吃掉灰尘还有空气里的水！尽管有那么多电影电视剧说是讲述过去的年代，你知道那些东西里仆人身上穿的面料那时候甚至是的国王都没有见过吗！在每一间杂货店里也都买得到装裱精美的历史书，时间分毫不差的钟表，可是人民仍然对任何事情都无法拥有准确的记忆；每一个社会问题人们都和‘规则’扯上关系，却从不追究规则是谁制定的；而另一些人，指责自己没有得到应有的‘尊重’，要求别人遵守和自己一样的清规戒律，但是尊重这个问题对世界上任何人而言都不是一生下来就存在的，是需要付出和争取的；人们高呼自由，却演变成暴动；政府高呼民主，却偏偏进行专制；法律应当是保护人民，却由那些官员来使用——”

　　“可是，你那个时代的不列颠呢，跟我讲讲……”

　　“我应该说什么呢？”Arthur抿着嘴，“我应该说它很糟糕吗？那时的人们衣衫褴褛，能吃到的东西少得可怜，人们无知到荒谬可笑的地步，能够一边观看公开处决犯人还能一边大笑？或者我该说它很美吗？”这个时候Arthur会看着天空，在诸如此类的回忆时，他总是如此，就好像他说那些是为了让星星听到一样，“也许我该说那时候的森林和土地都像拥有着生命，阳光比现在还要强烈很多，但是无论在哪里都是一处绝佳的风景。那些日升日落每天都是一样壮观，比那些博物馆里挂着的名画强百倍，还有那些可怕的和闪电一起造访的暴风雨，气势磅礴，哦，我们总是要在那时候引导住在低洼的居民搬到地势较高的城堡里暂住，还要派遣骑士指挥帮助那些农民把他们的牛呀羊呀都赶到高地上去。有时候那是持续几个小时的战斗……”

　　“在我还活着的那个年代里，我记忆中的一切，无论是好的还是不好的，都已经消失不见了。”

　　Merlin发现自己被这些言辞吸引住了，有时他甚至忍不住想把Arthur的话记录下来。他那时候总是茫然地注视着Arthur，所有的思考都凝固了。

　　“你听到我刚才说了些什么吗，Merlin？”

　　“你在回忆你的过去。”Merlin干巴巴地说。

　　“最后一句，你有听见吗？”Arthur绝望地叹了口气，接着说，“我必须忍受我所熟知的一切都消失，一次又一次，因为我不能死去，所以这种失去永远都不会停止。”

　　“所以你花了1000多年的时间，感觉到不朽的悲伤，就让自己又沉睡了500多年吗？”Merlin眨眨眼。

　　“用不了那么长时间，一个世纪都用不上你就会被这种痛苦折磨疯的。”Arthur严厉地说。

　　“那你就更应该告诉我到底是什么让你变成这样。”Merlin靠近他说，“我可以成为你的同类，那样我就不会消失。”

　　“难道你忘了我是个亡魂吗？”Arthur皱起眉毛。

　　“怎么可能会忘掉。”Merlin耸耸肩。

　　片刻后Arthur突然仰头大笑了，“我真没有想到你居然会愿意为我而死，Merlin. ”

　　他应该怎么说？滑稽？怀念？奇怪？奇怪。“事实上我也没有想到。”

　　Arthur那种反复无常的性格让Merlin无法捉摸，有时候他会像一位亲密的朋友，有时候他会像一个暴跳的魔鬼，有时候像完全不谙世事的孩子，有时候又像是个研究哲学的辩论家。Arthur一直不断地督促甚至是威胁他，弄得Merlin不得不一直搬家，让他感觉自己就像是电影里某个被国际刑警追捕的逃犯。

　　虽然时常精疲力竭，虽然时常怒不可遏，但是最后他们还是会笑作一团，悉数那些愚蠢的琐碎小事。

　　Merlin并不能完全确定这种情形究竟持续了多久，最后他终于停止奔逃。

　　尽管那是一个无法忘怀的夜晚。

　　这场游戏开始之后，也许已经过去了四年。

　　Merlin在意大利南部度过了一段悠长宁静的夏日时光，这期间，他甚至连一次都没有见到过那熟悉的恶魔。

　　在距离古庞贝城的废墟仅一个街区之遥的廉价旅馆里，他把大量的时间花在阅读和写作之上，试图描述与超自然灵魂的邂逅给他带来的影响，以及他如何重新学习去渴求、去感受、去希望。不朽在这个世界上的确可能，这一点他认为毫无疑问。可是，倘若Merlin自己不能获得不朽，那么这对他又具有什么意义呢？

　　白天，他沿着这座被发掘出的罗马古城的断垣残壁行走。当夜晚降临，一轮圆月升上天空时，他仍在那里独自徜徉。似乎他的理智又回来了。生命的活力不久也会回来。他抬首仰望星空，心中满载着悲伤而不是过去时常出现对生命、死亡以及命运的怨恨。

　　然而，有些时候，他又像将死之人渴望获得维系生命的灵丹妙药一样渴望见到Arthur。四年来一直在他体内燃烧的那股可怕的疯狂又病态的执着已经消失了。他梦见Arthur就在身边，醒来后又愚蠢地哭个不停。当清晨来临时，他又恢复了悲伤但却平静的心情。

　　后来，Arthur又回来了。

 

TBC

====================

注释：

注12：【关于Sciacca的柠檬沙冰】

这部分是根据小若自己的经历，当时Sciacca市长安利了一位叫Aurelio的老先生的柠檬冰沙，据说是镇上最有名的，小若第一次见到放在面包上的吃法真的非常惊奇，这位老先生似乎好像一直以来都在这里卖柠檬沙冰。非常平常的一家店，店面也不大，有机会去的小伙伴可以体验一下~

 

注13：【《1984》/《一九八四》（Nineteen Eighty-Four）】（乔治·奥威尔著长篇小说）

是英国左翼作家乔治·奥威尔于1949年出版的长篇政治小说。

在这部作品中奥威尔刻画了一个令人感到窒息的恐怖世界，在假想的未来社会中，独裁者以追逐权力为最终目标，人性被强权彻底扼杀，自由被彻底剥夺，思想受到严酷钳制，人民的生活陷入了极度贫困，下层人民的人生变成了单调乏味的循环。

这部小说与英国作家赫胥黎著作的《美丽新世界》，以及俄国作家扎米亚京著作的《我们》并称反乌托邦的三部代表作。这部小说已经被翻译成62种语言，全球销量超过3000万册，是20世纪影响力最大的英语小说之一。2015年11月，该作被评为最具影响力的20本学术书之一。


	4. Chapter 4

\------------------- 4 -------------------

 

　　后来，Arthur又回来了。

　　天色渐晚，已是夜里十点钟的光景，头顶的天空是一片瑰丽的深蓝色，南部意大利的天空常常如此。Merlin沿着一条通往庞贝城神秘小屋的道路独自行走，但愿别有警卫来把他赶走。

　　等他到达那古老的小屋时，一切都变得静谧下来。这里没有警卫，没有活人，只有Arthur突然降临，静静地守候在入口处。

　　又是Arthur。

　　他悄悄地从阴影中走出来，走进月光里，穿着污迹斑斑的牛仔裤和破破烂烂的牛仔布外套。

　　这个年轻的男人轻轻伸出双臂环住Merlin，温柔地亲吻他的面颊。

　　如此温暖的皮肤，下面汩汩流淌着鲜血，心跳、脉搏、呼吸，这一切都那么真实可感，Arthur的身上仍旧散发着某种生命的芬芳——Merlin怎么可能把他当成一个鬼魂！他的生命之火是这么旺盛！

　　“你想进这间屋子吗？”Arthur低声问道。没有任何门或者任何锁能够阻止Arthur去往任何他想去的地方。

　　Merlin浑身颤抖，双目盈满泪水。

　　为什么会这样？见到他、触碰他是这么开心，啊，该死的Arthur！

　　“我早就死了，Merlin。”

　　他们走进那些光线阴暗、屋顶低垂的屋子。Arthur的手臂压在Merlin背上，使他感到一种奇特的安慰。啊，是的，这种亲昵的感觉，因为本来就是如此，不是吗？

　　你，我秘密的……

　　秘密的情人。

　　是的。

　　他们并肩站在废弃的餐厅里，墙壁上那些著名的壁画描绘着鞭笞的宗教仪式，在一片黑暗中几乎无法辨认。

　　此时，Merlin突然意识到了：他终究并不会杀死我。他不会的。当然他也不会告诉我不朽的方法，但是他也不会杀死我。

　　他们的联系不会以那种方式结束。

　　月光透过木栅栏倾泻进来。壁画里衣着花哨的人物在红色背景的衬托下变得栩栩如生，那红色是血迹干涸之后的颜色。

　　Merlin紧紧注视着眼前的这个家伙细细端详，这个看上去像是人类、听上去像是人类，触摸起来也像是人类——却根本不是人类的家伙。

　　他想起圣经里的故事，他的想法发生了一个可怕的转变：在他眼里，这个家伙变成了一只巨龙，甚至是圣经启示录中的那只大红龙——是啊，他不是Pendragon吗？他们家族的旗帜不是红色的吗？他大概是已经扫落了天空中三分之一星辰，已经吞噬了千百万条人命的邪恶的食肉怪兽。然而，他却疯狂地爱上了这个家伙。他爱他那白皙光滑的肌肤，那双大大的蓝宝石般的眼眸。他爱他并非因为他貌似一个温柔深沉英俊美好的青年，而是因为他不会看到他死去的样子，他不会比他自己先死、他不会消失的光彩、永不褪色的激情，他是恐怖而难以捉摸行踪不定的鬼魂，同时却又是永远那般美好、光彩照人，没有疾病没有意外没有死亡，他远没有传承千年的古代建筑亦或是艺术品那般脆弱。他爱他，就像人们会爱上这无穷的宇宙、永恒的太阳、不灭的繁星，他需要他就像生命起源的空气和水。而他的死亡就像任何邪恶的事物一样——能把所有的感触都放大，能把所有的思绪和颤栗的快感一直送达到他的灵魂深处。

　　他看看他身上的衣着：蓝白格子的棉布衬衫，深绀色的粗布夹克。Merlin突然考虑这个问题，他到底是从哪儿弄来的这身衣服？从一个流浪汉那里捡来的吗？还是从某个募捐箱里拿出的？但是他那些华丽的礼服套装又是怎么回事？他会从商场里随便选一件带出来吗？如果一个亡灵做这种事情是否会被指控盗窃？他是否还会把这些衣服送回去？那些被拿走衣服的人他们会知道自己的衣服外出旅行了吗？那么他最开始那身锁子甲又在什么地方？这些问题复杂而又现实。但是现在，他最不想理会的就是现实。

　　Arthur双唇微微翘起，露出一丝略有遮掩的温柔微笑，然后他的目光迷离起来，旋即闭上双眼，向Merlin靠拢过来，双唇再次吻上Merlin的嘴唇。

　　Merlin在他冷寒却又温暖的冰蓝双眸注视下迷失了自己，更加无力抗拒他闪耀着珊瑚般光泽的平滑双唇。他随着亡灵缓缓纠缠在一起，相互亲吻着。Arthur的手指穿过他的发丝，不疾不徐，小心翼翼，绝不会拉痛他的发卷，却令他从头顶直到双腿之间无可抑制地颤抖不止。Arthur的拇指抚过他的面颊，双唇，下颚，刺激着他的肉体，左右拨弄着他的头发，带着某种优雅而精致的饥渴，浅浅亲吻着他的耳贝。

　　Merlin感觉这这片刻似乎永无止尽——被他紧紧拥在怀里，无处逃脱，他抽搐着，扭曲着，一次又一次在他怀中沦入迷醉，这是何等狂喜的极大苦痛！

　　他的全身涌起一阵阵电击一般的强大的震颤。电光火石之间；遥远的年代里庞贝城经历的那些苦难和死亡仿佛依稀再现了。他的周围仿佛响起了一片喃喃低语和哭泣的声音。千千万万的人化为烟火和灰烬。千千万万的人同时死去了。同时，Merlin紧紧攀附在Arthur身上，但是，那盘亘在胸中的绝望与痛苦似乎停下了——似乎只是片刻而已，却第一次停下了。

　　“你是我的，Merlin。”Arthur说。

　　第二天早晨，Merlin在罗马的圣科斯坦萨酒店里醒来，他明白了，他再也不想逃离Arthur了，事实上他可能一刻也不想跟他分开。

　　日落之后不到一个小时，Arthur来到他身边。他们出发去伦敦，开往机场的汽车正在等候他们。不过，还有时间，不是吗，可以再来一次拥抱，再来一次亲吻。“你会后悔的，Merlin. ”Arthur喃喃低语着，但他仍把Merlin抱在怀中，一种优美而无声的律动。

　　Merlin在恍惚中睁开双眼，灯光增强了，变得无比耀眼，整个屋子充满光明。

　　两个情人。是的，这已经变成一件令人狂喜、不顾一切的情事。

　　“你是我的顾问，”Arthur告诉他，“你会告诉我这个世纪的每一件事情。我大概已经开始学会了解那些让我一开始就难以想象的事情。如果你需要的话，白天你可以去睡觉，不过，你的夜晚是属于我的。”

　　他们真正深入到了生活中间。

　　Merlin从来没有想过，Arthur会是一个糊弄人的天才，他在任何一个夜晚都可以很好地打扮成一副凡人模样，带着Merlin四处游荡。Merlin的印象里，他总是皮肤滚烫，总是带着一脸好奇又满怀热情的样子，拥抱的动作又狂热又急促，他似乎总有永远不会熄灭耗尽的热情。

　　恐怕只有他的同类才能跟上他的步伐。Arthur拖着Merlin去观赏交响乐音乐会、歌剧和成百上千的电影，Merlin总是瞌睡连连。还有没完没了的派对，彻西区和梅菲尔区的那些嘈杂凌乱的聚会，Arthur在那些场合总会成为大家眼中的焦点，短短几天通讯录就留下来一大堆电话号码。

　　他的口音改变地很快，他很快就可以流利地说出美式英语，他可以在伦敦口音和爱尔兰语中间切换，他的谈吐也不再像是过去那么生硬，也不再像个易爆易怒的中世纪骑士，虽然他承认有时候看到某些家伙会想冲过去决斗，但是当他想起自己已经不是人类，不能公平打架之后，他选择了呵斥或者报警。

　　Merlin的夜晚因此变得短暂而又疲惫不堪。

　　各种各样的服饰都会引起Arthur的注意，并非因为漂亮，而是因为他喜欢思考这些样式的意义。他有时候会像Merlin那样穿上牛仔裤和运动卫衣或者格子衬衫；他还会穿锁扭纹针织绒线衫，脚踏工人穿的粗笨的低帮鞋，身披皮制防风上衣，再把镜面太阳镜戴在脑袋上。

　　他只要突发奇想愿意打扮自己，他也会穿度身定做的西装或者无尾便装礼服或者正装燕尾服加白色领带。

　　他有时候甚至会拿自己的头发做文章，前一夜把头发剪短，看上去活像剑桥的任何一个青年学生，而到了第二天夜里，Merlin见到他的头发又变成了原来长度的天使般的毛发。

　　他时不时就要和Merlin一起爬上几段段黑漆漆的楼梯，去拜访某个画家、雕塑家或者摄影家，要么就是去看一部从未发行却又大胆革新的特殊影片。

　　他给自己排满了时间表，甚至会重复，以至于Merlin不得不开始记录他的行程安排，不过更改变动也似乎是Arthur的特征之一。

 

　　他们会一连好几个小时逗留在吉普赛女子的占卜屋里，那些“女巫”会抓着Arthur的手做出各种各样的“预言”，有的说他有一个美好的前程，有的说他会受到糟糕的伤害，有的说他事业一帆风顺，有的说他会经历诸多挫折，有的说他长寿，有的说他年轻时候就会遭遇不测，有的说他会有美好的爱情，有些说他会有不幸的婚姻——不论是什么，Arthur都会微笑着点头又摇头。

　　谁都没有说错，但也都不是他的人生。

　　“也许大家喜欢你的故事不是因为你真正做了些什么，只是因为你经历了很多事情，人们都能在你身上看到自己的某些经历。”是的，一个成功与失败的混合体。

　　他们会在没有水暖系统的公寓里，听黑皮肤女子说着蹩脚的英语，并为他们冲调药草茶，尽管Arthur从来一口都不喝。

　　Arthur太容易结交朋友了，这让Merlin感到——远远超出了嫉妒的范畴，应该说——望尘莫及。除了那些夜间派对的年轻人，他几乎想要和所有能见到的看起来不那么邪恶的人做朋友。

　　在他的网络社交账号里，能持续联系的朋友数量在稳定增加。到最后，Arthur可能飞往任何一个国家时只要发布都会受到当地朋友的邀请，他如此受欢迎不仅仅是因为他的漂亮脸蛋，还有他的热心与善良——他总是那么慷慨——然而Merlin根本不知道他是怎么做到拥有如此的财富。

　　“你要钱吗，Merlin？我会为你弄来钱的。这没你想的那么难。”

　　偷盗？还是抢劫？

　　或许只是运气。

　　生活陷入了彻底的疯狂，Merlin感觉就像终于走出了那个被大雾弥漫的沼泽，Arthur为他打开了那座神殿的大门，但是他发现那是另一个迷宫。他不可能回去，也不能在原地徘徊——Arthur会一直拉着他在迷宫里兜圈子。

　　在纽约，在华盛顿，在智力，在新西兰，他们在各种开幕式、闭幕式、节日庆典、慈善晚会、博物馆、蜡像馆、画廊、马戏团、咖啡馆、酒吧间匆忙奔走。

　　Arthur还会突发奇想去济贫院或者养老院。有一次Arthur一本正经地说，“等你老了以后也可以考虑来这里养老，”在Merlin愤怒的眼神里他只是仰头大笑。

　　他们也会去医院甚至是教堂。不过这都是之后的事情了，他最开始完全不能相信医生和神职人员是两个概念。

　　在苏活区和格林尼治村里，他们坐在门前台阶上，和一切愿意停下脚步和他们聊天的人一起消磨时光。

　　他们还会去观看拳击比赛、话剧、摇滚音乐会、还有百老汇的演出。Arthur对那些哥特风格的乐队从抵触慢慢演变成一种狂热，虽然他听不懂那些词汇，但他仍会在演唱会跟着粉丝们一起大叫。

　　某一天，Arthur突然告知他，他想知道学生的感觉。于是他们参加文学、哲学、艺术史以及政治学的成人夜校。Merlin只能把这些已经熬过的日子再重温一遍。他们学习生物学，买来显微镜，他身上获取不到有用的可供研究的口腔上皮细胞之后，Arthur一度沉迷于收集标本。他们研读天文学方面的书籍，在屋顶上架起巨型天文望远镜，Arthur绝不在乎自己只在那房子里逗留几天——顶多一个月而已。

　　Merlin最后意识到，他根本没有什么对知识的渴求或者真的想弄清楚什么，他只是想知道学生是什么样子而已。他想知道人们是从哪里获取用什么方式获取那些信息与知识。

　　大部分学生，尤其是年纪较小的那些，他们在天黑下来之前就已经结束学校生活了。

　　“那真是太遗憾了，”Arthur最后不得不妥协，却仍有不甘，“因为社会的问题不全是教育的问题吗？我都不知道学生在做些什么，我怎么知道这个社会会变成什么？”

　　这个问题，Merlin确实没有考虑过，但是比起传教士传播文化与教育的中世纪，这个时代人类已经在前进。“除非你还想当国王，否则你搞清楚这个问题又有什么用吗？”

　　“难道社会上不是每个人都应该知道现在社会或者说国家是什么样子吗？”

　　“你甚至都不能算是一个真正的——属于这个社会的——人类，你知道这些又能做什么呢？”

　　“只是——我在任何一个你所谓的社会的真正的成员里都找不到答案。”

　　与此同时，Arthur又对科技发明着了迷，一个接一个地想去搞清楚它们。

　　首先是厨房揽拌机，他用来调制那些骇人的搅拌物——他的调配方法完全以成分的颜色为基准——他承认他实际上并不认识一大半市场上卖的蔬菜，他以前从未见过更没有尝过；接下来是微波炉，他居然会用来烤蟑螂、蟾蜍和大老鼠。接着他就对垃圾处理机产生了浓厚的兴趣，他会把纸巾还有整盒的香烟都扔到里面去。

　　他还会往世界各地拨打长途电话，一个小时又一个小时，和远在澳大利亚或者印度的自称“不是凡人”——天知道是什么人——聊天。

　　最后，电视机、摄像机、电脑、手机、游戏机——一切具有显示器的东西彻底吸引了他的注意力，结果公寓里被他摆满了咆哮不止的扩音器和闪光的屏幕。

　　任何与蓝天和太阳有关的镜头都让他激动，于是，他定时收看新闻节目、黄金时段电视剧、纪录片，最后连每一部电影都不放过，不分好坏，只要有录影带就一定看，在这之前他还盯了几个晚上屏幕，只为了看那些野生动物或者宠物的视频。他不停地拽着Merlin大叫，然后问他这是怎么做到的。

　　Merlin耐心地给他讲解那些饲养员或者野生动物的摄影师们是如何把摄像机固定在植物上，如何与野生动物相处，获得信任，再抓取镜头。Arthur对这些非常着迷，如果不是Merlin告诉他夜间没有光线，容易引起动物的攻击性行为，他非常确定Arthur打算拽他去非洲像原始人那样露营几个月只为了拍出几张打开电脑就能直接免费下载的照片！

　　不过Arthur却对那些称得上恐怖或者血腥的镜头似乎非常迟钝，那些暴力画面或者惊悚场景都远没有长颈鹿出现时给他造成的惊慌。

　　“这难道不是寻水兽吗？”Arthur几乎要语无伦次说不出话来。

　　“这是长颈鹿，白痴，”Merlin甚至不知道是不是应该同情这个可怜的国王，“它们非常温顺，是食草动物。”

　　Arthur仍一脸复杂地看着他，认真而缓慢地说，“蛇的头和脖子，豹子的身体，狮子的臀部，鹿的脚……”[注15]

　　Merlin对这种古老而可怕的片面性的无知感到绝望，以至于他根本笑不起来，“你看，高贵的国王，它脖子那么长，它奔跑起来很容易重心失衡的啊！你跑起来绝对比它伸长脖子攻击你要快。”

　　Arthur眨眨眼，慢慢思考着他的解释，然后点头，“那我之前见到的寻水兽是什么？是个玩笑吗？”他说完就开始大笑起来，“好吧，为什么书里不告诉我们这些？”

　　因为你没有读那些幼儿园的小孩子才看的书，Merlin没有继续打击这个毫无常识的人，“也许你该告诉我那个时候还有什么奇怪的动物，也许那些怪兽在现在看来都不算什么。”

　　“那么你见过蛮牙兽吗？”

　　“那是什么样子？”

　　“大概是……大一些的老鼠？”

　　“有多大？”

　　“会吃人的那种，大概有一节车厢那么大。”Arthur张开双臂比划了一下。

　　“我认为我们也许明天应该去动物园。”

　　于是Arthur终于不再认为金鱼是从金鱼草长出来的。但他很快又萌发了很多稀奇古怪的念头——比如就像电影里那样饲养一只企鹅或者是一头熊。

　　一头熊——即便是在俄罗斯也是要拔掉牙齿和爪子才能合法饲养，而一只企鹅——Arthur并不是仅仅是对这些他没有见过的新奇的事物感兴趣，他根本就是毫无分辨能力。

　　Arthur的辨别能力和哲学思考几乎仅限于对人或者是某些宏观的事情，他具有一些正直的想法，他可以看到事物的两面性，但他却仍不能将这些统一起来，放在一起考虑。他看到事物的变化，却无法将这些事情连贯起来。就像他的时间只能从一个夜晚再到下一个夜晚。

　　Merlin没有什么时间去想这些事情，因为Arthur那旺盛的精力和热情总是将他的脑力和体力消耗殆尽。他不知疲倦地从一处奇景奔到下一处奇景，雪山、沙漠、热带雨林，极光、极昼、海市蜃楼……

　　“你这个混蛋，你要去的话就自己去，”Merlin对着他列出的很长的清单感觉膝盖已经发软，即使有飞机，豪华轿车，但作为人的精力怎么可能和亡魂比较呢？“况且，就海市蜃楼和极昼来讲你根本看不到，”

　　Arthur耸耸肩，“然后留下你让你一个人在这里发霉吗？”

　　“我可以看照片，”Merlin无奈地摇头。

　　“Merlin，你甚至都没有亲眼看到过这些，你怎么能肯定自己在这个世界上存在过呢？”

　　“Alright，见到那些神奇的景致又有什么意义呢？”Merlin又开始了他的那种执拗，“那些东西对生命对存在来讲根本毫无意义。”

　　“当你看到那些奇迹的时候，难道不会被这个世界生命到物质的循环折服吗？就像梵语中的蛇吞象那样，那些奇迹中蕴含着某种——一切都会继续下去的东西。”

　　“让我来告诉你，Arthur，”Merlin只是摇摇头，“世界上最宝贵的奇迹是什么，是生命，”Merlin靠到椅背后面，长舒一口气，“而生命，迟早都会消失，什么也拯救不了。”

　　“那种奇迹至少不会让你觉得——”Arthur停顿了一下接着说，“无聊。”

　　“世界上最伟大的奇迹不是那个循环，Arthur，”Merlin闭上眼睛说，“是打破那个该死的永远的循环，就像你一样。”

　　“在我看来，”Arthur低声说，“在打破那个循环前你会先打碎自己的心脏。”

　　除了那些让他感到亲切的自然风光与让他惊奇的动物之外，他也会看一些文艺、科幻题材的电影，他没有耐心看完三集以上的电视剧，他曾经为外星球的生物而着迷，他相信那肯定是存在的——就像寻水兽最终成为了长颈鹿一样，也许我们现在只是无法了解。

　　他还迷上过一段时间的人工智能，或者说是机器人，他只能去少数天黑前还没有闭馆的科技馆，他说如果这些东西搬到——不是5世纪，即使搬到15世纪，那都一定是——神话世界。

　　“哦，拜托，即便是现在你把这些东西搬去中东或者非洲的某些地方，当地的人都会相信这是神的世界。”

　　“你知道吗，Merlin，”Arthur看了他一眼说，“最开始我以为这是个充满巫术的——难以理解的——世界。”

　　“嗯？但是你刚出现就救了我，”Merlin挑起眉毛，停顿了一下转过头看着他，“是的，你当时以为你在做什么？”

　　“在我看来你只是该死地——把自己给搅合进了该死的某种——事情里面。”Arthur慢慢地说，“刚好有那么一个地方，你知道——”

　　“你怎么知道是我？”Merlin眯起眼睛。

　　“谁打搅了我的睡眠我还能分辨不出来吗？”Arthur扬起了声调，同时傲慢地扬扬下巴。

　　“你一开始就知道我的名字。”他还说‘有趣’，不过是另一种语言。

　　“那是个口误，”Arthur抱起胳膊，“我的法师总跟在我的身边。我总会提起他。就像是——”

　　“你难道是把我的名字当成了咒语吗？或者是某种口头禅，甚至是后缀？”Merlin难以置信地笑了一声，“做这个，Merlin！干那个，Merlin！看这个，Merlin！看哪个，Merlin！跟我来，Merlin！”

　　Arthur看着他眨眨眼，突然大笑起来，“哦，是的，Merlin！我还能说得更多！去把我的衣服洗了，Merlin！去把我的剑拿来，Merlin！我的头盔，Merlin！你是个白痴，Merlin！”Arthur停了下来，他注视着Merlin，又揉了揉他的头发，声音低沉地说，“那不是你该做的，Merlin，我不会让你去做那些事情——事实上我现在也没有需要洗的衣服，也没有什么盔甲或者是剑了。”

　　“真遗憾我没有魔法。”Merlin不知道该说什么，他想吻一下这个看起来有些忧伤的——漂亮的国王，“我想你应该挺怀念的。”

　　“那没什么可遗憾的，”Arthur语气轻松地揽过他的肩膀，“你看看这些，Merlin，这些奇迹不都是没有魔法的人所创造的吗？我相信那些巫师还做不了这个。”

　　“但他能让你不朽！”Merlin皱皱鼻子，他还记得第一次见面时Arthur说‘任何事情都有可能，因为他有最厉害的法师’。不得不承认，他对这个同名的法师还是有点好奇，“那他现在呢？他真的像传说中一样守护着宝藏以及十二个王座，在人间沉睡着，等你回来——真正回到这个世界，他才会醒来吗？”

　　“没有十二个王座，”沉默了一阵，Arthur慢慢说，“不过他确实在人间沉睡着，等我真正归来……”

　　“但你不能获得新的生命，他就永远不会醒来，这件事情不就像是莫比乌斯环吗？”Merlin无法想象这是什么荒唐的事情。

　　“不过事实就是这样。”Arthur露出了一种苍白的微笑，“我希望你能明白，即便是他，Albion最伟大的法师，他也无法承受不朽的折磨。”

　　“那是因为他没有你。”Merlin微笑着吻了吻他流露出心碎目光的眼睛。所有关于他的故事都会说，King Arthur对他的法师的依赖远胜于他对任何人的依赖。

　　那些战争片也很少能有打动他的，在看《斯巴达三百勇士》的时候，他一边哈哈大笑，一边说他从马厩里捡来一块铁板都能比那盾牌结实，而且他们的盾牌中有的还备有结实的木材。即便是比他出生还要早几百年也不该是这样。[注16]

　　终于，某一特定类型的电影打动了他的想象。他一遍又一遍地观看约翰尼·德普主演的《加勒比海盗》，用他的话说——杰克船长看起来就像是大海上的国王一样！

　　“事情就是这个样子，Merlin，那里，就是那里，Merlin，”一次，Arthur对Merlin低语，“事情就是……你们怎么说来着……因为正义、使命、职责……去那么做？”那一幕里Jack Davenport饰演的James Norrington刚刚为了救女主角被捅了一刀后从船上掉下去，在这之前就是他把他们抓来的。

　　在Merlin眼里这又是一个生与死的问题，女主角真该庆幸没有爱上他。哦，是的，她爱上的是那个获得了不朽的男主角，即使他们十年才能再见一次，但他还活着，她知道他还活着，这简直比任何财富都要宝贵。

　　似乎只有死亡才是惩罚，似乎只有死亡才足以提醒人类学会珍惜——就好像活着做不到这种事一样。

　　之后就是约翰尼·德普配音的《僵尸新娘》，当鬼魂们住在充满色彩的地狱里弹着钢琴唱歌起舞，一片灰暗的人间里邪恶的人们谋划着可怕的阴谋，那段场景确实讽刺又幽默。

　　这简直让Arthur发狂。他失去了所有国王的威严，骑士的定力，彻头彻尾都变成了一个完完全全的凡人，他狂笑不止，甚至连眼泪都笑出来了——但是他的眼泪会很快地消失在他的皮肤表面，

　　哦，Merlin不得不承认，这一幕确实以一种可怕的方式引人入胜，这个场景真是难以言喻，活人黑暗阴沉死人却兴高采烈。生与死之间成为了一出悲剧叠加一出喜剧。但是死去的人还是无法挽回啊！Merlin没有再拿他那套阴暗的说辞打搅这种笑声。不得不承认这都是出自天才之作，不过，一般人会看几遍呢？对Arthur来说似乎是没完没了一样。

　　然而，大概不到六个月，Arthur又放弃了电影，转而研究起摄像机来，他非要制作自己的电影不可。

　　在伦敦，他拖着Merlin满大街跑，在深夜里采访街头的路人。

　　Arthur录制了自己用古老的威尔士语，某种奇怪的拉丁语，伦敦腔的英语，爱尔兰语以及说着一些词不达意的句子——尽管他说是什么诗歌，或者仅仅是他注视自己交叠着双臂的样子，在始终昏黄的灯光下，这金发灿灿却又愚蠢不堪的景象一瞬间出现在镜头中央，一瞬又飘到了镜头外面。

　　Arthur最后发现自己比起Merlin可能更加无法观看这个场景。

　　接下来是电脑。

　　他的秘密存满了一张又一张硬盘。Arthur甚至考虑在伯明翰另租一间公寓存放他的硬盘、光盘、照片、游戏机。

　　最后，他玩起了飞机。

　　Merlin一直是个身不由己的旅行者，要么是他为了逃避Arthur或者是Arthur毫不停息地催促追赶他，他感觉他几乎已经在几年时间内飞遍世界各地的城市。

　　但是Merlin怀疑是否和Arthur一同乘坐过飞机。

　　而这一次是一次精力集中的探险，Merlin要求Arthur必须一直呆在座位上。

　　事实上，这是Arthur想到的最聪明的办法，他选择了伦敦希斯罗20；00的飞机，飞行8个多小时结束后，他指着肯尼迪国际机场的大钟，让Merlin看时间，00；00还不到，这只是一个夜晚的开始。

　　最后这样的路线就成为了家常便饭。

　　Arthur最开始坚持在普通舱——当然不是为了省钱——这样可以看到更多的东西，虽然偶尔会有打呼的声音，机舱里也会把亮度调低，但是这对他来说都可以忽略不计。无论乘客还是空中小姐，Arthur都会睁大眼睛，像个第一次坐飞机的孩子一样，对一切都要仔细研究一番，几乎什么都不放过。

　　之后他竟然购买了飞机，他会和飞行员攀谈，或是仰面躺在头等舱柔软的座椅里聆听恼人的引擎的轰鸣。

　　双层喷气式飞机特别让他着迷。他非要试试路程更长、更加大胆的冒险：他总能搞到护照和签证，然后他会一路从旧金山飞到伊斯兰堡，第二天再从那里一路飞到基辅，甚至是莫斯科，巴黎，柏林，或者罗马，或者华沙、维也纳，这都没什么关系，只要在黎明之前安全着陆就行。

　　黎明时分，Arthur真的就消失了。Merlin从来不知道Arthur白天是真的消失还是他会去什么地方。

　　不过那无关紧要，到了破晓时分，Merlin肯定是已经累得站都站不住了。他已经超过五年时间没见过正午的太阳了。他也巧妙地避开了那些靠近赤道的热带，他期待冬天憎恨夏天。他那些凡人朋友肯定会说他现在肤色一点都不健康，就像他房间里那些死气沉沉的东西一样。

 

 

TBC

 

====================

 

注释：

 

注14：【启示录里的大红龙】（出自《新约·启示录》以下为拉丁语-英语-中文，KJV版）

（Revelation 12:3）et visum est aliud signum in caelo et ecce draco magnus rufus habens capita septem et cornua decem et in capitibus suis septem diademata

启12:3 And there appeared another wonder in heaven; and behold a great red dragon, having seven heads and ten horns, and seven crowns upon his heads.

启12:3 天上又现出异象来：有一条大红龙，七头十角，七头上戴着七个冠冕。

（Revelation 12:4）et cauda eius trahebat tertiam partem stellarum caeli et misit eas in terram et draco stetit ante mulierem quae erat paritura ut cum peperisset filium eius devoraret

启12:4 And his tail drew the third part of the stars of heaven, and did cast them to the earth: and the dragon stood before the woman which was ready to be delivered, for to devour her child as soon as it was born.

启12:4 它的尾巴拖拉着天上星辰的三分之一，摔在地上。龙就站在那将要生产的妇人面前，等她生产之后，要吞吃她的孩子。

（Revelation 13:2）et bestiam quam vidi similis erat pardo et pedes eius sicut ursi et os eius sicut os leonis et dedit illi draco virtutem suam et potestatem magnam

启13:2 And the beast which I saw was like unto a leopard, and his feet were as the feet of a bear, and his mouth as the mouth of a lion: and the dragon gave him his power, and his seat, and great authority.

启13:2 我所看见的兽，形状像豹，脚像熊的脚，口像狮子的口。那龙将自己的能力、座位和大权柄都给了它。

 

注15：【寻水兽（The questing beast）】（以下英文部分来自相关资料，中文为简略翻译）

The strange creature has the head and neck of a snake, the body of a leopard, the haunches of a lion, and the feet of a hart. The questing beast is a variant of the mythological medieval view on giraffes, whose generic name of Camelopardalis originated from their description of being half-camel and half-leopard.

这个奇怪的生物有蛇的头和脖子，豹的身体，狮子的臀部和鹿的脚。寻水兽是中世纪神话中长颈鹿观的一种变体，长颈鹿的总称卡米洛帕德斯(Camelopardalis)起源于它们对半骆驼和半豹的描述。

 

注16：【关于《斯巴达300勇士》的盾牌】

《斯巴达300勇士》在武器方面的复原还算尚可，不过有个很大的问题是斯巴达人所使用的盾牌。剧中的斯巴达人清一色的使用单一黄色的铜质盾牌，然而历史上，斯巴达人的盾牌则是用更加复杂的复合材料制作，也就是将木材、青铜、皮革固定在一起，这样其防御力就远远超过单一的青铜盾或者是波斯人木盾。在盾牌最外层的皮革上，希腊人则大多会绘制鲜艳的、各个城邦或者家族的标志。


	5. Chapter 5

\------------------- 5 -------------------

　　Arthur常常在Merlin的卧房里等候良久，直到他苏醒。他似乎一点都不着急，甚至会等到近乎黎明。Merlin通常是根据唱片的次序或者是咖啡的温度揣测时间的。Arthur先煮上咖啡，再播放唱片——他的收藏可能会从理查德克莱德曼，马克西姆姆尔维察，维瓦尔第一直到说不上名字的下等酒馆录制，这两样对Arthur似乎已经成为生活的一部分——他来回踱着步子，等待Merlin睁开眼睛。

　　“来吧，Merlin，我今晚要带你去看芭蕾舞演出。你一定要见见Lauren Cuthbertson[注17]的舞蹈。然后我们搭车去郊区，你还记得去年夏天我最喜欢的那个爵士乐队吧，right，他们又回来了。来不及了，Merlin。我们得走了。”

　　要是Merlin磨磨蹭蹭，Arthur就会推他进浴室，帮他浑身打上肥皂，再用水冲净，然后把他从浴室里拖出来，飞快地擦干他身上的水，再像个旧时的理发匠那样无比慈爱地为他刮净胡须，最后，从Merlin的衣橱里那一堆脏乱不堪、久被遗忘的衣服中间一遍数落他的“平民气息”——这算是好听的，一边小心地挑选出合适的一套给他穿上。

　　Merlin总是不能忍受那一双白皙有力、拥有热度和力量的手在他裸裎的肌肤上游走的感觉，那时候他会感觉自己真的活着，眼前的人是一个实实在在的，充满着旺盛生命力的人。而那冰蓝色的眼眸，看得Merlin几乎失神。

　　啊，你这该死的家伙，命运就是不能放过我。他完全迷失了方向，只知道是被牵引着向下坠落，渐渐脱离一切物质形式，甚至是生命的形式。这感觉是如此真实而甜美，终于，他就像自由落体运动那样加速下坠，却被柔软又温柔地接住——他质疑这是否就是从高处坠入水面之人比从水边跌入水中的人更难生存的原因，在悬于空中失去一切支撑力的瞬间的紧张与惊恐后，被水面接住的一瞬，所感到的不是水流，不是窒息，而是一种终于被接住的安全感——你的肉体在你死亡的同时寻找到了微妙的落差来欺骗你自己。

　　他闭上双眼，身体慢慢升温，他能感觉Arthur的双唇使他真正燃烧起来。他又听见了遥远的叹息声和哭泣声，那是迷失的灵魂在发出呼唤吗？似乎出现了一个明亮而持续存在的东西，仿佛他的所有梦境都忽然间联系了起来，并且相当重要，然而，这种感觉慢慢又消散了……

　　有一次，他伸出双手，用尽全力抱紧Arthur，他试图咬穿他喉咙上的动脉——那些古老的决斗中也曾有过这样的记载，他们把两个男人徒手扔进空屋子里，一个人咬下了另一个人的耳朵，咬烂了他的喉咙才活了下来——而现在，Arthur不会大叫与，也不会流血，Arthur是那么耐心地等待那些伤口恢复如初，他会把双唇合拢在这残忍的伤口之上，并且亲吻了极长的一段时间——他大哭又大笑——是的，就是这样——然后Arthur会温柔地吻他，会让他知道他还活着，不会受伤，也不会死去。

　　“Pleasure for the beautiful body, but pain for the beautiful soul. ”（美好的肉体是为了享乐，美好的灵魂是为了痛苦。）倘若Wilde（王尔德）死前是Douglas（道格拉斯）在他身边，他是否还会认为自己一直在人间流浪漂泊，他是会谈论墙纸还是Bosie（波西）？[注18]

　　Merlin不再做任何决断，他的生活只存在两种状态：痛苦和沉迷。这两者由某种共生维系在一起。

　　他从不知道自己何时就会死去。假设他在正午时分对着自己的脑袋来一枪，Arthur也不会突然跳出来制止的。

　　但是，如果死亡真的不是虚无，不是一切都不存在了，如果他能看到Arthur悲伤的眼睛——他无法判断究竟哪一种方式才能真的结束痛苦。

　　他从不知道周围事物是否因为Arthur的出现和消失此才显得和过去完全不同——那株插在来自中国的海螺状白色陶瓷花瓶里的红玫瑰就像是在盯着他瞧，你知道吗，红玫瑰也是死物，这是阿多尼斯的尸骨[注19]；摩天大楼霎时间显得狰狞可怕，那一扇扇的窗户连成一片，就像是一面面竖起的镜子，会在晴天用刺眼的阳光晃瞎他的眼睛，甚至是要把他烧死，也会在阴天投下他的影子，到了夜晚那就是更可怕的存在——那些钢筋水泥筑成的房间里，灯光亮起时，只能让他想起教堂或者古老家族的陵墓，那些房间都是会成为死者的凡人们在人间游荡时的落脚点，他们是否会知道自己永远都是生活在黑暗和抽屉中[注20]，白日的亮光只是那些不时晃过的提灯，一段时间后，提灯就会熄灭。

　　或许，这一切都只不过是因为他已经无可救药的陷入了彻彻底底的疯狂。

　　然后，一天晚上，Arthur一脸认真地说他已经准备好进入这个世纪，因为他已经了解了关于这个世纪足够多的信息。但是在一切开始之前，他必须得到“难以计算”的财富。

　　他想要一处宽广的居所——绝对比我过去居住的城堡要大得多，他要在里面放满他认为有价值的东西，还有游艇、飞机、汽车——大概需要几十，也可能是几百亿美元。他想要为Merlin买来一切他想要拥有的东西。

　　Merlin没有听到后半句，因为说到金钱的问题上，Merlin就已经感觉大脑要炸了，“你到底知道那是多少钱吗，几十几百亿美元！你是在做梦吗！你真的知道这是多少吗？”Merlin大笑起来，“你看你，自己买的衣服也会穿了一次就被你扔掉，租了房子却忘记房子在什么地方。你知道邮政编码是什么吗？税率等级又是什么？我才是那个每一次去买该死的飞机票的人！”

　　Arthur想了一会，仔细思考了Merlin所说的每一个字眼的含义，然后微笑着说，“这都不是问题，Merlin，我可以雇一个财务方面的人来。”

　　“别做梦了，Arthur！几十、几百亿美元！我们怎么去弄来这么多钱！我甚至不知道你之前的钱是从哪里来的！”Merlin摇着他的肩膀，“你是打算洗劫某个国家的金库还是什么？还是说你已经这么做了？哦，上帝！你难道真能用某种法术把钱就像你一样凭空变出来？”

　　“Calm down, Merlin，这没有你想的那么困难——或者说奇怪，”Arthur只是微笑着温柔地说，“我没有你想的那么无所不能，你把所有的事情都想错了。”他那双睁得大大的冰蓝色眼睛里闪烁着某种近乎童稚的光芒，“你了解我的，Merlin，我已经做过国王了，我是个骑士，我不太愿意接受一些明明知道是错误却还不能更改现状的环境……我已经计划好了，我要像过去一样，在一片和平宁静的土地上，看大家是怎么生活的。当然， 不会有干旱，不会有饥荒，不会有那么恶劣的环境，我是挺喜欢热闹的，但是也不能那么——怎么说来着——嘈杂，对，嗯……总得来说，我想继续做我的国王，我想不出自己还能做什么职业，我好像也并不适合任何其他职业。当然，我不需要加冕仪式，不过我可以拥有一顶皇冠……你想要王冠吗，Merlin，现在任何人都可以拥有一顶王冠，而且这不会冒犯到任何人也不会是违背法律的……我只是……”

　　“我知道你只是想尝试一下，我知道的，Arthur，”Merlin无奈地叹息。

　　“我要到活人中去生活，去呼吸，”Arthur似乎流露出一种类似孩童的天真。

　　相较之下Merlin感觉自己瞬间苍老不堪，“只是，Arthur，你到底要从哪里弄来那么多钱？”

　　Arthur微笑着，缓缓地说，“我只是知道人们把那些巨大的财富消耗在什么上面而已。”

　　接下来事情发生的速度简直令Merlin眼花緣乱。

　　他们先是在比斯开湾的水域里发现了一堆宝藏，Arthur租了一条船，带着Merlin去察看将要进行打捞的地点。几天之后，一艘沉没的西班牙大船就被打捞上来，船上装满了金条和珠宝。

　　接下来是一场考古发掘，他们找到一批价值连城的墨西哥古印第安人种奥尔梅克人的小雕像。然后，又有两艘年代久远的沉船先后被准确无误地分别从大西洋与印度洋被打捞出海。再然后，一块廉价的无人问津的南美地产为他们带来一片无法估计的翡翠矿藏。

　　“你知道吗，Merlin，”Arthur在某一次心情极好的时候告诉他，“那些在古代拿来祭祀的人们，他们各个佩戴着当时的国王，哪怕是皇帝，一生都没有机会看到的东西。祭祀用的船舶里面盛满的金银珠宝，和战争中沉没的装满战争所用的钱财的战船就在水下腐朽，等待造福几个世纪后才实现其价值。”

　　“只有你才敢这样，你一点也不担心下地狱或者是神的诅咒！”Merlin大笑起来，“你那根本就是擅自挪用神明的财富！”

　　“你又没有见过神，你怎么会知道他们会不会感谢我替他们这样处理。”Arthur又露出了那种贵族的自负，“即便是现在，人们也似乎没有计算过塑造一座金像或者修建一座庙宇所需的财富和全世界每年因为饥饿而死的孩子们一年所需粮食价格相比，哪一个更贵？那些神明是否会心安理得地享受他们的黄金的笨重身躯和豪华宽敞的庭院？也许他们还在感激我替他们做了些他们本该做的事情。”

　　“我有时候真的会羡慕你们那个没有什么信仰的年代。”

　　“不，Merlin，即便是我也有信仰，只不过我的信仰不是那些只保佑贿赂他们的人的神而已。”

　　他们在马赛买了一座大楼，还买了几艘游船、快艇和一架装备精良的小型喷气式飞机。

　　如今，他们进出一切场合都要摆出“符合国王身份”的排场。

　　Arthur总是亲自监督，为Merlin度身定做衬衣、西装、风衣以及鞋子。他会没完没了地为一套又一套运动外套、长裤、长罩衣以及丝绸手绢挑选布料。哦，是的，当然，Merlin还需要有貂皮镶边的防雨衣来对付寒冷地带的天气。在俄罗斯或者加拿大的某些寒冷的日子里，除了那些昂贵的夸张的皮草大衣外，什么都救不了他。去摩纳哥的蒙特卡洛[注21]的时候，他需要穿无尾礼服，再配上珠宝镶嵌的袖扣，让他就像是一个游走于黑夜的——流光溢彩的——人形的珠宝。而Arthur可能不需要这些就能成为一颗璀璨的钻石——他那不时流露出的傲慢与粗鲁竟获得了那些上流社会的青睐。

　　不过这不难想象，现代的礼仪也大多是骑士的礼仪稀释后的产物，发明、研究它们的是想要成为贵族的骑士，而不是贵族本身。

　　日落时分，Merlin从睡梦中醒来，准备好的衣服已经放在他面前。从亚麻手绢到黑丝绸袜子，要是他敢擅自换掉哪怕其中的一件——呃——恐怕就连上帝也没办法帮他。

　　宽敞的餐厅里，晚餐正等待着他，窗外就是游泳池。Arthur已经坐在隔壁书房的书桌边了。工作正等着他们去完成：一张张地图需要研究，更多的宝藏等待他们去获取。

　　“可是，你都是怎么做到的！”Merlin看着Arthur做笔记，写下提示，指引手下的人们发掘新的财富。

　　“因为我是个亡魂，Merlin。”Arthur耐心地告诉他，“我可以去很多地方，包括水里。我也可以看到很多凡人看不见的东西，比如说，海里或者湖里的样子。”

　　“我是说你——”Merlin想了想，组织了一下语言，“你知道这些东西在哪里，一直到把这些东西变成实际的财富，这期间有那么多琐碎的事情，你是怎么把这件事从头到尾安排地这么完美？”

　　“我曾经要管理一个国家，Merlin，”Arthur揉了揉他的头发，“安排计划，部署人员，或者说管理——这大概是我现在唯一擅长的了。”

　　上帝，那温柔而理智的语气，那一脸童稚、一脸率真，几乎是全然的信赖；金色的发丝有时候会一不小心遮住他的眼睛，他那肌肉线条优美的身躯居然彰显着一种人性特有的安详，就好像宣示着肉体和灵魂的彻底安详与宁静。

　　Merlin的眼睛从Arthur完美无瑕的脸转到落地窗外泳池里在月光中泛着白色光芒的水面上，那些一晃一晃的水波就像他在那些城市里骇人的高楼大厦一样，那些本身没有光泽却反射着光泽的东西是可怕的，他们掩盖着里面存在的东西，他们用不属于他们的——倒影——给你答案；就好像死亡试图通过反射出生命，来隐藏它里面未知的恐惧与阴谋，给你安慰，让你无法看清真相；就好像他眼前的一切皆为虚假，Arthur只是他的梦想的投影而不是真的就在那里。他立刻又看向Arthur——他还在那里，微笑地看着他——但他还是惊出了一身冷汗，他感觉到喉咙发紧，似乎刚才倒流的血液还没有完全恢复过来。

　　“把我想要的东西给我。”Merlin想了想说。

　　“我正在送给你一切你想要的东西。”Arthur眨眨眼，一脸无辜地说。

　　“是的，可是——那些都不是我原来要求的，Arthur，那不是我真正想要的！”

　　“活着吧，Merlin，做一个真正活着的人。”一声低吟，仿佛一个韵调，又仿佛一个亲吻，“我必须告诉你这句话，以我的荣誉起誓，Merlin，活着比死亡更美好。”

　　“我不要活着，Arthur，我要永远存在，我要不朽，”Merlin固执地说，“到那时再让我告诉你生命是否比死亡更美好。”

　　任何一个活着的人都不会比你更美好的，Arthur，你难道还不知道吗？

　　Arthur Pendragon是个傻瓜，他怎么可能知道。

　　“你刚才是说我是个傻瓜吗？”Arthur突然出现在他的身后，比他在这之前想要对他做的还富于攻击性。Arthur的手滑过他的头发，触摸着他的面庞。他环绕着他，把脸贴在他的头发上，笑了起来，又亲吻着他的面颊。 

　　“我一个字也不会改的。”Merlin坚持说，“你要反对吗？”

　　“你还有什么想说的，Merlin，讲给我听，”他又微笑了。

**做我的爱人。**

　　Arthur的唇是滚烫的，Merlin可以感觉到他唇下的险恶——那只毁灭世界的大红龙张开了布满比死神镰刀还要尖锐的利齿的嘴巴，撒旦所变成的那条引诱人类之祖咬下禁忌之果的毒蛇正在他唇中蠕动……他感觉到Arthur抵在他头顶的手指骤然蜷起，突然之间——

　　亚特兰蒂斯被淹没了。

　　这使Merlin浑身战栗。他绷紧了每一块肌肉，之后瑟瑟发抖，涌上难以预料的甜美。他如此憎恨这寂寞的狎昵，憎恨到想要彻底改变，从中彻底挣脱逃离。

　　他宁愿彻底消失，或者从未遇见，回到他的黑暗，寒冷，单调和孤独之中，流着如常的眼泪。

　　“你的疯狂，不必付出任何代价……”Merlin绝望地呢喃。

　　Arthur的眼神里，已经不再是一个活人的鉴赏者，而是变成了一个真正的活人。

　　“你会把我拖入地狱，”活着的人耳语着，“我成为了被恶魔附体，注定永别天国的光辉，注定凄惨死去的生灵。我应该让神父将你驱逐。停下来，Arthur……你为什么要这么做？”

　　你为什么要抚摸我？

　　你为什么要如此温柔呢？ 

　　“我应该这么做。”Arthur低声说。 

　　Merlin发出一串绝望的笑声，“我想我终于知道了，Arthur，就像地狱里的那些恶魔会乐于蹂躏折磨每一个罪孽深重的灵魂！绝望与痛苦将使他们更加强大……是这样，对吗？”

　　我金发的魔鬼。

　　没有回答。

　　在他忧伤而温柔的冰蓝双眸注视下，Merlin迷失了自己，更加无力抗拒他闪耀着珊瑚般光泽的平滑双唇。他随Arthur缓缓倒在床上，吻着他。

　　这样在黑暗中仍能熠熠生辉的金色发丝，就像故事里使用稻草纺出的黄金的丝线。

　　“或许我污蔑了你……也许路西法就是被这样打败的……黑暗终将被你驱逐……”

　　上帝赠予米迦勒之剑是否只是因为他拥有着蓝天的瞳孔？

　　上帝，啊，是的，上帝，别让我再去想起什么上帝，请你做我的上帝吧。

　　“吻我，抱紧我吧。”Merlin低声说。

　　Arthur温情地笑了，对他报以更多甜美芬芳，安谧无害的亲吻。每一个吻都是神像的祝福。接着，他温柔的气息如同脉脉的暖流漫溢过他的腹股之间。

　　“Merlin，Merlin，Merlin……”他用不同的声调不断重复着，“你居然真的成了我的咒语，Merlin……我嫉妒能永远注视你的上帝。”

　　啊，这真让我忍受不了。上帝，这无法摆脱的上帝！

　　Merlin有些惶恐无措。

　　于是Arthur握住他伸出的手，扳住他的手指，指向Merlin身旁的一个挂着暗金色流苏的四方软垫，那上面用闪亮的细珠缀饰成一副景象，胁间生着一对小小的翅膀的天使，身边闪烁着星辰。

　　“我们在白天看不见的星星，”Arthur轻声说，“它们会保护你的。”

　　“你会和它们一样吗？一直存在着，只是太阳将你隐藏？我很好奇你白天在哪里，Arthur？”

　　“我希望我可以，”Arthur声音温柔而低沉。

　　不要羡慕它们，太阳不会羡慕它们的。你是我的太阳，Arthur. 

　　“我想我们可以搬去北极或者南极，那里的极夜就能让你真的一直存在世上。”

　　“太狡猾了，Merlin，但是事情不是这个样子。”

　　“那事情是什么样子？”

　　“我获得不朽时从死者的世界回到活人的世界，但我临死前也不是完整的生命，Merlin，我的伤仍将我的一半生命钉在死者的世界，或者说——我的一半活着，另一半却已经死去，所以我只能成为一半的活人，存在于一半的时间。”

　　Arthur此时仿佛只是一个在镜中的影像而已，Merlin不禁更加靠近他，手指摩挲他的脸颊，以确定他存在的真实性。“那你的另一半时间在什么地方？”

　　“在生与死之间。”

　　“听起来似乎太可怕了。”

　　“也并不是完全的可怕，我可以在那里做梦，让自己存在于梦中。”

　　“你的梦中会有Camelot吗？你还在做国王吗？你的梦中会出现我吗？”

　　“你可以这么想，只是——我只拥有夜晚。”

　　Merlin呆呆地看着他，试图想象出那是什么样的画面。

　　Arthur注视着他，脸上渐渐浮现出笑容。“而你，Merlin，你可以——不——你应当拥有一切。”

　　“为什么？”

　　Arthur再次像个孩子般笑了起来，“只因为你是你，Merlin. ”

　　Merlin想起普绪克的悲伤故事[注22]——这不幸的阿佛洛狄忒[注23]被小爱神所爱，但却不能够在白日间看到爱人的身影。

　　世间最为可怕的，就是天使堕落成魔鬼。

　　 **我们眼见晨星从荣耀的天堂坠落，却仍铤而走险地犯罪。 **Thomas Watson曾这么预言。****

********

　　Merlin再一次亲吻他的晨星。（路西法有Morningstar之称）[注24]

********

　　Arthur迷醉般地以一种陌生而奇异的节奏和动作站起身来，伸出手，这令Merlin有一瞬毛骨悚然。他目不转睛地凝视着Merlin，好像有只饕餮进入了他体内，把他那彬彬有礼的气质全都赶了出去，令他饥渴难耐，他的眼神又泄露出他身为骑士的凶残，在嘴唇开始变红，触感如绸缎般丝滑的金发在黑暗中仍熠熠生辉，他那张充满国王威严的皮肤下，千万根微细的血管中闪现着他的光彩。

********

　　Merlin不能自抑地靠近，让他用双手无比温柔地抓住自己的双臂，将自己举起，去吻那双唇。

********

　　那曾让上帝最为骄傲的荣耀再一次夺去了他的灵魂。

********

　　他听见千千万万的圣徒们在圣马克广场的祭台前同声颂唱；千千万万的卡瑞克帆船从港口驶向碧波万顷的亚得里亚海；千千万万的天使从佛罗伦萨教堂彩绘的天花板上摔落入幽冥的深渊；千千万万的画像在Bonfire of the Vanities（虚荣之火）[注25]的烈焰中融化滴落着油脂颜料，千千万万种颜色混搅在一起：瑰红，朱红，洋红，樱红，蔚蓝，青碧，鲜绿，赭黄，焦茶，暗褐，柠黄，兰紫——甚至还有一种深黯浓郁，让他窒息的漆色被称为——龙之血色……

********

********

　　实际上，财富快要把他逼疯了，让Merlin比以前任何时候都更加强烈地意识到生命的短暂易逝，时间的卑鄙吝啬。

********

　　当他和Arthur顺着温暖的海湾激流航行的时候，仰望晴朗的夜空闪烁着点点繁星，他是多么渴望能让世界就此停止转动。He prayed for time and the universe to show him some mercy. 祈求能让他永远拥有这一切美景。他注视着Arthur毫不费力地把那些绳索打理地整整齐齐，熟练地操纵着数不清数目的、各种颜色的按钮遍布的电子设备，驾驶着辽阔海面上——如一片树叶般渺小的——小船，他却感觉他好像已经拥有整个宇宙了。他的目光里爱恨交织。

********

　　Arthur真的会让他死去吗？这似乎已经有答案了。

********

　　也许他该再找个一个亡魂问问，但是还会有其他任何灵魂和Arthur处于一样的状态吗？他还有其他同类吗？可能会很少，可能需要他翻遍世界每一个角落去找，但是，他真的能找到吗？即便他想找，他还有时间吗？他的时间似乎全都被Arthur占据了，即便是那些短暂的白昼时间，他似乎也需要做无数的事情，政府机关和银行大门不可能为他们24小时开放。

********

　　寻宝游戏一直在继续。

********

　　梵高、莫奈、毕加索、达维德、缇香、德加、德拉克罗瓦的作品，上帝，根本无法相信这些只不过是被Arthur莫名其妙就找到的被盗画作中的一小部分。而Arthur会把它们统统交给Merlin。

********

　　Merlin会选择联系考古行业的熟人进行拍卖、重新标价出售，甚至是作为酬谢出赠。

********

　　至于作品的上一任主人——他们绝不敢跑出来对质，除非他们能有合法的被盗艺术品的来源说明。

********

　　有时候，被关注的作品会连个确切的题目都没有。拍卖时，这些作品换来了成千上万的钞票。然而，即使这样，他们仍不满足。

********

　　珍珠玛瑙、宝石翡翠、钻石冠冕，Arthur统统都会给Merlin弄来。他喜欢那些闪闪发光的价值不菲的东西，他保留着“王室的”、“高贵的”价值观。

********

　　“我们可以在这里做我们自己的国王，和政权党派民族国家之间的矛盾没有任何关系，你觉得那些统治者们谁会在意你呢？”

********

　　“不用介意，Merlin，这些是失窃品，不会有人去报警、认领的。”Arthur会说，“不要有什么道德上的负担，他们被创造出来不就是为了让人拥有吗？如果你觉得厌倦了，你可以把它们送去博物馆或者其他什么地方，不过你认为他们究竟是想呆在不见天日的监狱般的储藏室呢还是想和喜欢它使用它的人在一起呢？”

********

　　Merlin最开始只是茫然地看着他，接着大笑不止。

********

　　这些东西存在就是为了不朽，无论是在博物馆，还是阴暗的地下室，甚至是富豪们的私人卧室里，这都没有区别。艺术家们创造这些艺术品不是为了获得赞美，他们是为了让这些东西代表、代替他们活在这个世上，Arthur，他们是在缔造永生，他们去创造这些就像自然界创造那些钻石一样，就像不知道是什么让你变成了这样的不朽，Arthur，你能理解永远存在——不朽的无可估量的价值吗？

********

　　我当然理解，就像宇宙创造了生命，人类创造了你，Merlin，无论是短暂或者是长存都是一样伟大的。就像而且我不认为艺术家们是为了创造不朽才去做这些事情，我认为他们是想完成自己。即便是Bonfire of the Vanities中丧生的作品，它们难道就毫无意义吗？

********

　　我不是艺术家，我也根本没见过它们——好吧，可能有那么一两幅抢救下来的，只是，它们消失了，对我来说根本没有意义。

********

　　那些我们从未见过的宇宙中的遥远星辰也在那里兀自运作，你能认为它们毫无意义吗？

********

　　他们不能拯救生命也不能创造生命，只是自己拥有不朽，这有什么意义？

********

　　哦，是的，爱因斯坦也是这样的。

********

　　好吧，反正可能是有点什么，不过这都不是我需要的意义，你们对我来说，就是毫无意义。我是个凡人，Arthur，宇宙、世界、人类都对我毫无意义，我可能也对他们没有意义，我要脱离这一切，你懂吗，这才是不朽。

********

　　那你要不朽在何处呢？难道不是在这个世界？

********

　　我又不是不朽，我哪里知道？难道你能回答我吗？世界毁灭后你会在哪里？

********

　　世界尚未毁灭，我怎么会知道？

********

　　哦，你这该死的不朽的高贵的白痴！

********

　

********

　　不过港口总是不太平的，那里总会有非法走私、贩毒、你所能想象到的最恐怖的交易等等。

********

　　Arthur从不会承认自己是盗窃亦或是抢劫，他有时会突然拿来一些——除了装满钱的手提箱之外——枪支等武器，甚至是——他们的船。

********

　　Merlin有时候是“大惊小怪”地睁大眼睛看他，之后也只能强迫自己不去看，另外一些时候他会盯着一堆又一堆绿钞票发愣。

********

　　财务助理们会花费一些时间清点金额，然后把它们一沓沓捆扎起来，存进欧洲银行密码重重的账户里去。

********

　　当然，做这些事情的时候Arthur从不会带上Merlin，不过这会耽误一些时间，Merlin则会陷入焦虑之中。就是在这个时候Merlin发现自己的睡眠时间开始不断减少——他醒来的越来越早。最开始他发现他醒来的时候Arthur还没有到来，接着他就是在黄昏中醒来，之后他赶上了午饭的时间。

********

　　“能让我随你一起去吗？能让我看你是怎么做这一切的吗？”

********

　　“不行。”

********

　　他坐在沙发上、椅子上、门口、窗户边、楼梯上、房顶、地摊上、走廊里……反正只要是等待，就会让他焦虑。

********

　　就好像游泳时候你感觉到疲惫，你想把脚放下，但是水比你想象中要深，你触不到底——心脏停跳了一拍。

********

　　他试图把这种感觉忘记，转移注意力，但是那种痛苦就好像一直注视着他，他不知道那种痛苦的情绪会什么时候突然扑过来把他压倒，他对痛苦如此恐惧，以至于恐惧产生了新的痛苦，覆盖他，包裹他，像要击碎他，把他拖入其中，甚至要将他变成它的一部分。

********

　　不过，这时候，Arthur已经不会再让Merlin等待那么久了，因为他们累积起了足够的资本。

********

　　Arthur真正意义上开始行动起来了。

********

********

TBC

********

====================

********

注释：

********

********

注17：【Lauren Cuthbertson】

********

　　这位女士是英国皇家芭蕾舞团2018年10位女首席之一，英国国籍，演出《睡美人》三幕。

********

********

注18：【王尔德与道格拉斯】

********

　　奥斯卡·王尔德(Oscar Wilde,1854~1900)

********

　　阿尔弗莱德·道格拉斯（Lord Alfred Douglas）， 王尔德昵称他为“波西”（Bosie）

********

　　王尔德于1900年11月30日，左岸旅店留下的临终遗言:

********

　　原文：My wallpaper and I are fighting a duel to the death. One or other of us has to go. 

********

　　译本一：墙纸越来越破，而我越来越老，两者之间总有一个要先消失。

********

　　译文二：我正在跟壁纸决一死战，只有一个能留在这里。

********

（第一种翻译是国内传播度最广的，大概是由于富有中国人含蓄委婉的感觉，又夹杂着死亡的哀伤；第二种翻译更偏向直译，小若私心更喜欢第二种译本，因为可以感觉到死前王尔德仍有他那种斗争与反抗的执着，他并没有哀伤。当时Wilde躺在旅馆，作为唯美主义者他对于糟糕的墙纸非常厌恶。他死后他的粉丝们将其修葺一新。）

********

********

注19：【阿多尼斯与红玫瑰】

********

　　在古希腊神话里，玫瑰是凝聚着春季植物之神阿多尼斯的容颜，洋溢着爱神和美神阿佛洛狄忒的津血而变成的。

********

　　版本一：阿多尼斯外出狩猎时被阿尔忒弥斯所派出的野猪撞死，滴滴鲜血化为鲜艳的红玫瑰。爱神闻讯痛不欲生，伤心之余，诅咒世间男女的爱情，永远渗有猜疑、恐惧及悲痛。众神之王宙斯最终特许阿多尼斯的灵魂每年回阳世6个月，与爱神团聚。

********

　　版本二：一日，阿多尼斯与爱神同卧，起来后没有叫醒爱神就擅自去狩猎，终被野猪咬伤并致死。爱神异常悲痛，她怕尸体在灼热的阳光下晒枯，就将尸体化成一朵火红的秋牡丹。（也有说是银莲花，也有说是红玫瑰。）强烈的爱情使爱神整天对着秋牡丹流泪。此举感动了众神之王宙斯，宙斯开恩，允许已入冥国的阿多尼斯在每年中有6个月回到大地与爱神欢会。后来阿多尼斯成了司掌春季植物的神灵，每年死而复生，永远年轻容颜不老。

********

********

注20：【关于墓穴】（国外的墓穴和国内有很大区别，担心有些宝宝不理解所以解释一下）

********

　　对于1世纪的基督徒而言，他们还没有专属自己的墓地，绝大多数时候，和异教徒一同埋葬在公众的墓地里。但是，由于露天墓地里的死者经常实行火葬，基督徒无法接受。早期的基督徒，虔诚地相信基督的身体从十字架上复活，又相信自己能蒙上帝的恩泽，身体有一天也能从死里复活。只有土葬，才能最大程度地保存身体。

********

　　但是，如果基督徒都实行土葬，也会导致土地不足的问题。如前所述，罗马帝国规定只能在城外埋葬尸体；但相对于当时不断膨胀的人口来说，城外的土地依然有限。他们既不愿重复地使用墓地，又没有足够的资金购买大量的土地，因此基督徒开始尝试在地下埋葬尸体。通常的做法是：教会募集资金购买一块地皮，然后沿着地面不断地向下挖掘，藉着微弱的灯光，不断挖掘长廊，并用篮子或者袋子装载泥土，靠长廊拱顶上的天窗照明。挖出一定的空间之后，他们会在墙壁的四周凿出墓龛，供安葬死者。因这种新凿出的墓地是在地下，且常靠近洞边，基督徒便将它称为“κατά κυμβής，即为“洞边或洞下”的意思。按照今天的惯例，则称作“墓窖”。

********

　　相对于露天墓地，墓窖有两个最主要的优势。第一，是经济实用。如前，露天墓地的问题是难以反复使用，也没有空间继续开拓。而墓窖则不同。首先它的利用率很高，光一面墙壁就可以凿出许多的墓龛。其次，有了这块区域以后，它还可以继续往下挖掘，空间源源不绝。仅此两点，就彻底地解决了墓地不足的问题。第二，是相对安全。地下的墓窖，不像露天的墓地那样显眼，必要的时候，还可以从外面遮掩起来，让人难以发现。前面讲过，早期的基督徒长期遭受压迫，他们的敬拜和团聚常常受到政府和异教势力的干扰。现在，有了一块秘密的墓窖，他们就可以在受迫害的时候躲进去，在里面相对自由地活动。

********

　　早期基督徒，十分唾弃罗马人对死亡的绝望态度。他们把死人埋到墓地里，称之为 “κοιμητ?ριον（希腊文，‘睡眠之地’）”，期待真正的永生。这种信念，根本上来自于基督教自身的革命性。根据《圣经》的记载，耶稣死后三日内复活，第一次宣告了人克服死亡、获得永生的希望。不仅如此，耶稣还将复活的希望给了一切信他的人。从此，对基督徒来说，现世的生命就成了通往永生之路的驿站；死亡也不再是生命的结束，而成了一种“睡眠”，一段漫长的沉默之旅。保罗下面的话代表了早期基督徒的共同心声，“我们若信耶稣死而复活了，那已经在耶稣里睡了的人，上帝也必将他与耶稣一同带来”（《帖撒罗尼迦前书》4:14）。

********

　　（很多家族都有家族墓地，国外的死亡文化和国内有显著区别，他们认为死后是神圣的，在公墓周围居住也并不担心，那些墓窖之类蛮常见的，就是一个一个整齐排列的格子……）

********

********

注21：【蒙特卡洛】（地中海沿岸城市） 

********

　　赌城，蒙特卡洛是摩纳哥公国的一座城市，位于欧洲地中海之滨、法国的东南方，属于一个版图很小的国家摩纳哥公国，世人称之为“赌博之国”、“袖珍之国”、“邮票小国”。

********

　　蒙特卡洛的赌业，海洋博物馆的奇观，格蕾丝王妃的下嫁，都为这个小国增添了许多传奇色彩，作为世界上人口最密集的一个国度，摩纳哥在仅有1.95平方千米的国土上聚集了3.3万的人口，可谓地窄人稠。但相对于法国，摩纳哥的地域实在是微乎其微，在法国地图上，这个国中之国就像一小滴不慎滴在法国版图内的墨汁，小得不大会引起人去注意它的存在。

********

********

注22：【普绪克与丘比特的爱情故事】 

　　普绪克（Psyche）是是丘比特（罗马神话中的爱神）的恋人和妻子。

********

　　注意：这则故事只记载于古罗马阿普列乌斯的荒诞小说《金驴记》，在希腊神话中没有对应的故事。

********

　　普绪克本是一个凡人的女儿，因为美貌可以和女神维纳斯媲美而受到嫉妒，维纳斯派她的儿子丘比特去惩罚她，没想到丘比特却被她的美貌俘获，成了她的丈夫，但是却不让她看到自己的容貌，普绪克禁不住两个姐姐的怂恿，晚上趁丘比特熟睡之时，在油灯下偷看他的样子，惊异于小爱神的俊美而失手滴下一滴灯油，烫醒了丘比特。

********

　　因为誓言遭到背叛而愤怒的丘比特不再与她相见，维纳斯也仍然心怀嫉妒追着可怜的姑娘不放，她迫使普绪克做了许多不可能完成的苦工，要她把混在一起的麦子，豆子，大米等等许许多多的种子分开，让她摘取金羊毛，从毒龙守护的守誓冥河中取水，而最后一项任务是让她去冥界，从冥后普鲁塞庇娜那里要来她为照料丘比特而失去的一天的美貌。

********

　　可怜的普绪克失去了曾经对她无限温柔的丈夫，一心想要死去，倒也不怕这些明摆着让她送死的任务，不过就像后世的童话里面的主人公一样，总有善良的小生灵帮忙，蚂蚁为她分拣种子，芦苇给给她摘得金羊毛，神鹰帮她汲水，就连建造维纳斯神殿的石头都可怜她，指点她从拉凯戴蒙进入冥界，找寻冥后普鲁塞庇娜的方法。

********

　　不过在返回地面之后，普绪克仍然难逃人类的命运，把她引向危险的边缘的正是人类特有的好奇，她非常想知道究竟什么东西能够补偿一天的美貌，而她的手里，只有冥后让她交给维纳斯的一个精致的小盒子，她打开那个盒子，那里面的睡眠马上抓住了她，让她昏迷不醒。

********

　　普绪克似乎无法消受这种供神使用的睡眠，她濒临死亡，浑身冰冷，这时候在天上飞翔的丘比特看到了她，正是她临死的样子唤起了这个丈夫的同情心，他把睡眠赶走，唤醒了他的妻子，把她带去见朱庇特，要众神之王承认他们的婚姻。朱庇特不仅为他们的婚姻祝福，而且把普绪克提升到了仙界，赐予她不朽和永生，普绪克成为了引领人类灵魂的使者，蝴蝶也和普绪克一起成了人类灵魂的象征。

********

********

注23：【阿佛洛狄忒】（古希腊神话中爱与美的女神）

********

这里只是想形容普绪克的美貌。

********

　　阿弗洛狄忒（希腊语：Ἀφροδίτη、英语：Aphrodite），是古希腊神话中爱情与美丽的女神，也是性欲女神，奥林匹斯十二主神之一。由于诞生于海洋，所以有时还被奉为航海的庇护神。

********

　　阿弗洛狄忒生于海中浪花，拥有白瓷般的肌肤，是个金发碧眼的美女。她有着古希腊女性完美的身段和样貌，象征爱情与女性的美丽，被认为是女性体格美的最高象征，优雅和迷人的混合体，所有她的行为和语言都值得保留并用作典范，但无法代表女性贞洁。

********

　　阿弗洛狄忒是火与工匠之神赫菲斯托斯的妻子，但经常对丈夫不忠，有关她的恋爱传说很多。在古希腊、后世罗马时期以及文艺复兴时期艺术作品中被塑造成绝色美女，最著名的雕像是在米洛斯岛出土的“米洛斯的阿弗洛狄忒”。

********

********

注24：【晨星】这里是指路西法（传说的堕落天使）也有被称为“Morningstar”

********

　　路西法（Lucifer）是一个西方宗教传说的人物。“Lucifer”原先只是基督教与犹太教的名词，出现于《以赛亚书》第14章第12节，意思为“明亮之星（即金星）”，用来影射古巴比伦的君王尼布甲尼撒。经过后世传播，成为了基督教传说的堕落天使，虽然无法确认是从何时开始将路西法进行拟人化。

********

　　一般认为，路西法过去是上帝创造的光辉最耀眼的天使，未堕落前由于过度骄傲，后来因反叛上帝而堕入地狱。在部分观点里，路西法甚至经常被认为是恶魔撒旦（Satan）。

********

“路西法”是拉丁语Lucifer转汉语的音译。而旧约原本是希伯来语，读音不是“路西法”。

********

最初起源于旧约圣经以赛亚书第十四章，“明亮之星，早晨之子。”希伯来原文字为“הילל בן שחר”（helel ben-shachar ）读作赫莱尔 本 沙哈尔，意思为照耀（发光）的星，黎明之子。其中的“הילל”（helel）即是“明亮之星”这个词的最初形态。

********

　　原文是讽刺巴比伦王的，“明亮之星，早晨之子啊，你何竟从天坠落？你这攻败列国的何竟被砍倒在地上？”

********

这里的“明亮之星”就是后来误翻的“路西法”。其原文希伯来语里并不是名字，而是指“晨星”。

********

　　原本希伯来文里是“Helel”。

********

　　接着经由希腊语翻译“eosphoros”。

********

　　再转拉丁语武加大译本翻译时就变成了“lucifer”读音变成了“路西法”，但意思还是“晨星”。也就是说，此时的“路西法”还只是拉丁语里“晨星”的音译而已。

********

　　但是在拉丁语往下翻译时出了岔子，KJV英王钦定本，在翻译时完全没有动这个词，直接就用了拉丁语“Lucifer”。在翻译中，词汇完全不变的只有一种东西，名字。在这时，天使路西法的误传才正式出现。

********

********

注25：【Bonfire of the Vanities（虚荣之火）】

********

Native nameFalò delle vanità

********

Date7 February 1497 (1497-02-07)

********

LocationFlorence, Italy

********

TypeBurning of objects condemned by authorities as occasions of sin

********

ThemeSupporters of Dominican priest Girolamo Savonarola collected and publicly burned thousands of objects, such as cosmetics, art, and books

********

　　日期1497年2月7日(1497-02-07)

********

　　地点意大利佛罗伦萨

********

　　类型焚烧被当局判处有罪的物品

********

　　主题多米尼加牧师Girolamo Savonarola的支持者收集并公开焚烧了数千件物品，如化妆品、艺术和书籍。

********

A bonfire of the vanities (Italian: falò delle vanità) is a burning of objects condemned by authorities as occasions of sin. The phrase usually refers to the bonfire of 7 February 1497, when supporters of Dominican friar Girolamo Savonarola collected and burned thousands of objects such as cosmetics, art, and books in Florence, Italy on the Shrove Tuesday festival. Francesco Guicciardini's The History of Florence gives a first-hand account of the bonfire of the vanities that took place in Florence in 1497. The focus of this destruction was on objects that might tempt one to sin, including vanity items such as mirrors, cosmetics, fine dresses, playing cards, and even musical instruments. Other targets included books that were deemed to be immoral (such as works by Boccaccio), manuscripts of secular songs, and artworks, including paintings and sculpture.

********

　　虚荣之火，虚荣的篝火 (意大利语: Falódelle vanità)是焚烧被当局谴责为罪的场合。这个短语通常指的是1497年2月7日的篝火，当时是多米尼加修士的支持者。吉罗拉莫·萨沃纳罗拉收集并焚烧了数千件物品，如化妆品、艺术和书籍。弗洛伦斯，意大利Shrove星期二节日。弗朗西斯科·吉齐亚迪尼氏佛罗伦萨的历史第一手描述了1497年在佛罗伦萨发生的虚荣心的篝火。这次破坏的焦点是那些可能引诱一个人犯罪的东西，包括镜子、化妆品、漂亮的衣服、扑克牌，甚至乐器等虚荣物品。其他目标包括被认为是不道德的书籍(如博卡乔)世俗歌曲的手稿，艺术作品，包括绘画和雕塑。

********

1494年法国国王查理八世入侵佛罗伦萨，掌权的美第奇家族被推翻，

********

　　萨沃纳罗拉成为佛罗伦斯新的精神和世俗领袖。他建立了佛罗伦萨共和国，把原来仅仅是罚款的同性性行为变成可以用死刑来惩罚的犯罪行为。他最臭名昭著的政绩则是在1497年，他和一群跟随者们在佛罗伦萨市政大楼旧宫（现称：韦奇奥宫）广场点起一堆熊熊大火，萨佛纳罗拉称之为“虚荣之火”。他派遣儿童逐家逐户搜集“世俗享乐物品”，包括：镜子，化妆品，画像，异教书籍，非天主教主题雕塑，赌博游戏器具，象棋，鲁特琴和其他乐器，做工精细的衣着，女人的帽子，和所有古典诗作，然后把搜集起来的这些东西一并扔进火里烧掉。很多文艺复兴时期伟大的艺术品都被这堆火永远的烧掉了。曾经热爱异教主题的著名文艺复兴画家桑德罗·波提切利，晚年也沈溺于萨佛纳罗拉的布道，亲自把很多晚期作品扔进火里。

********


	6. Chapter 6

\------------------- 6 -------------------

　　不过，这时候，Arthur已经不会再让Merlin等待那么久了，因为他们累积起了足够的资本。

　　Arthur真正意义上开始行动起来了。

　　他未经商榷地进行投资，毫不犹豫地命令Merlin进行各种收购：一队游轮、连锁餐厅、出版社还有酒店。

　　现在，有四架私人飞机任由他们随意调遣。

　　最后Arthur收购了眼前这座岛屿——沉睡之岛。

　　Merlin不确定这个名字是不是他从《Sleeping Hollow》 [注26]得到的灵感，他本来以为这会是一个Pendragon或者和Camelot有关的名字，毕竟——那是Arthur。

　　接下来就是Arthur个人创作的时间了——他用耀眼透亮的玻璃搭建起十五层的高楼，里面设有剧院、酒吧、餐馆和商店。他亲自挑选建筑师，亲自画建筑图纸。

　　他为他们罗列出长长一大串的建材清单、布料清单，然后他沉迷在了挑选软装的世界里。从地板、墙纸、座椅、喷泉池里的雕塑，一直到帘幕、门板、鲜花等盆栽植物。

　　他将岛屿划分成不同的板块，每一个板块都试图创建出不同的世界文明的景观。

　　也许Arthur是想做一个世界展览馆或者是大型游乐场。

　　你看，Merlin，这就是沉睡之岛。

　　从日落到黎明，游客在此地云集，船只一艘又一艘地从爱琴海周边的港口驶来。

　　剧院、舞池永远人满为患；音乐、话剧无休无止；玻璃制造的升降梯永不停息地向苍穹攀升；水池、小溪和瀑布粼光闪闪；岸边开满湿润而柔美的鲜花。

　　Arthur希望沉睡之岛上拥有世界各地的美食、人类文明的所有纪念品。

　　他会告诉你，这才是这个世界真正该有的待客之道。毕竟，对他这种受过教育，有身份有荣誉的人来讲——善待你的客人——这不是该有的教养吗？

　　你一定会爱上这里的。

　　从书籍到香炉、珍珠到纸杯、钻石到果汁、顶级服装设计师设计的礼服到电动卡车、中国双面刺绣的地毯到牛奶软糖、烤鸡到蛋挞、意大利手工羊皮鞋到塑料徽章、受洗的玫瑰念珠到佛珠……你可以在一排书架上看到《圣经》《法华经》《古兰经》《道德经》《罗摩衍那》、也可以在《君主论》与《失乐园》的旁边看到《时间简史》《红与黑》《汉密尔顿传》。剧院里希腊古典戏剧之后就是法国摇滚音乐剧，美声的《图兰朵》后面跟着死亡金属的《Cradle of Filth》。

　　如果这些还不能满足你，你可以选择与这一切毗邻而居，夜夜到访，总会有能让你满足的某种存在，也总有让你满足的时候。你当然可以选择享受隐秘的奢华，在那疯狂的漩涡的中心自由进出。

　　“这一切都是你的，Merlin。”Arthur这么对他讲——这是他们自己的神秘住所。

　　旧与新的结合是如此技艺纯熟、如此美妙。

　　地下室的葡萄酒、书籍、画作、艺术品就占据了两层。

　　第一层整个都是专属于Merlin的。

　　穿过一间间宽广通风的房间——窗外是遥远、璀燦的爱琴海夜景，还能看见高空中飘卷的灰色云朵。

　　宽敞的房间三分之一铺着柔软的白色长毛地毯，上面还有亚麻色的沙发坐垫，他可以整个人陷在里面，就像是被完全拥抱。

　　电梯是圆盘形状，电梯门沿着圆弧轨道合并。电梯的门打开，宽广的长方形屋子里，墙面上悬挂着中世纪的织锦和仿古大吊灯；每个房间都有一面巨大的显示器以及一套一流的音响设备，有些房间会有文艺复兴时期的画作，另一些则挂满了最出色的威尼斯画派作品。

　　Merlin的套房里挂满了威尼斯派的油画，镶木地板上铺满了波斯地毯。

　　Merlin的书房铺着白色地毯，墙壁上贴着感温壁纸——那些画满藤蔓的墙纸上，随着人走近后温度的升高上面长出了淡红色的花苞最后盛开成鲜艳的红色玫瑰。书房里还有来自世界各地的书籍、杂志和报纸，另外还有几台电脑、网络，监视器。

　　再上一层则铺着两层屋顶。他们可以躺在地板上看雨水打落在玻璃的天花板，也可以选择隔绝那些莽撞的闪电与飞鸟，在静默中亲吻……

　　这大概就是Arthur当前的真实写照。

　　“这就是你的家，Merlin。”

　　于是Merlin就以此为家了。

　　他热爰这里，这一点他必须承认，而他更加热爱的可能是拥有这种自由、权力、随处等待被他享用的奢华的——Arthur，没错，他时常感觉他只是在Arthur不会出现的白天看守着这里而已。

　　白天里，他坐在门廊，所有窗户大开，试图缓解那种窒息。然而恐惧时常跟随海风从海面上翻滚咆哮着袭来，有时他会忘记自己为什么恐惧。他就像恐惧之海岸边的礁石，等待涨潮时将其埋葬，退潮使其幸存，在那些飓风与恶浪中，他无处可逃，却永不倒下。

　　夜晚时分，他和Arthur进入美洲中部的丛林深处，去参观玛雅人的遗迹；他们爬上阿尔卑斯山脉，仰望远处山峰在月光下的剪影；他们并肩游荡在东京街头拥挤的人流之中；在耶路撒冷让约旦河的水从手中流过；大马士革、莫斯科、华沙、布达佩斯、波尔图、卡萨布兰卡、圣克鲁斯、渥太华、里士满、新奥尔良、休斯顿、太子港、拉斯加斯、圣地亚哥、墨西哥城、悉尼、阿莱德莱、君士坦丁、叶卡捷琳堡、坎大哈……

　　白天，Merlin在当地最好、最安全的小旅馆里享受舒适的服务，夜晚，Arthur会带着他进行各种冒险，伴随在他的左右。

　　不过，这种无比快意奢华美满的生活的假象有时还是会被戳穿。

　　他检查了肺部，仍找不到窒息的根源。

　　他使用了一些药物，在最初的几天里他晚上终于有了足够的精神继续那些冒险。但是在某个晚上他在车里Arthur回答他刚才睡了四个小时候后，他就把那些东西全部冲进了下水道。

　　第二天晚上，Arthur就给Merlin把那个坠子戴上，他称那个为护身符。他先吻了吻那个东西，然后又放在掌心摩擦了半天，仿佛要让它温暖一点儿。见证这种仪式让Merlin有种相当奇怪又难过的感觉。看见这个东西上面镌刻着一只古老的花纹，他觉得这一切都是那么——怪异。难以描述。

　　他借着灯光查看那个徽章上雕饰的花纹，原来那是一只张开翅膀的灰背隼。

　　这是个玩笑吗？

　　Arthur只是微笑地看着他，“它会保护你的，Merlin。”

　　“我会看好它的，Arthur，”Merlin开玩笑说，“也许某天当我穷困潦倒的时候，我会把它当做古董卖掉。”

　　Arthur只是带着温柔的微笑看着他，沉默不语，恍如天神。

　　Merlin跟随他走过冷寒彻骨的回廊，Arthur的手指搂抱着他的双肩。回廊两边伫立着男女神祉绝美的大理石雕像，他们全都是恋人——达芙尼优雅的肢体正变成月桂的根根枝条，与此同时阿波罗神在她身后绝望地追赶；而美丽的丽达无助地屈从于强大无比的天鹅。

　　Arthur牵引他着的手，抚过那些大理石的轮廓与曲线，去感知那些轮廓分明，洗练优美的面孔，肌肉紧绷的长腿，还有那些冰冷的微歙口唇。最后，他举起他的十指，引向自己的面庞。他分明是有血有肉，能够呼吸的人类，但却比那些雕塑更像是由大理石铸成——尽管他用有力的双手将他托举而起，尽管他口中吐着温暖甜美的气息，尽管他仍在耳边叹息着不住喃喃低语……

　　他从此以后就一直戴着那坠子了。他把链子挂在衬衣里面，冰凉地贴在他胸膛的皮肤上，完全遮蔽了起来。

　　只是，他愈来愈痛苦。

　　与Arthur一同生活，这让他怒火中烧、歇斯底里。

　　从多年前开始，Merlin就已经不再想念他的家庭、他过去的朋友。他们寄支票给亲人，这一点Arthur从来都安排得十分妥善，然而那些曾经和他相识的人对他来说只不过是开列出的名单而已。

　　“你永远不会死，Arthur，可是你却眼睁睁地看着我，看着我死去。—夜又一夜，你就那么看着。”

　　卑鄙的斗争，可怕的斗争，终于，Merlin崩溃了，他面无表情，怒火在胸中剧烈却安静地燃烧。

　　“我不会那么做，我不能那么做。我宁愿亲手杀死你，Merlin，这简直比诅咒你不朽还要容易些。”Arthur低声说，“你根本不知道自己在要求什么，Merlin，你难道还不明白吗？”

　　“但你却是不朽！这是祝福，怎么可能是诅咒！”

　　“这一直是个该死的诅咒！你难道还不明白吗！”Arthur声音沙哑，那种口音再次加重了，“没有任何一个人能真的承受这些，任何一个人都会宁愿放弃这种永生，只换回一世真正的人生。”

　　“放弃永生，只为了活一世人生？我不相信！”Merlin怒吼着，“你却一直承受着！你从没有放弃过！这可是你第一次对我撒这种弥天大谎。”

　　“这是我的责任。我必须承担的责任。”Arthur竭力忍耐着。

　　“什么责任？你是白痴吗？你的国家早就已经消失了，你的人民早就已经死光了！”Merlin不假思索地吼着，颤抖着。对他来讲最痛苦的大概就是他所熟知的一切都早已消失，Merlin早就知道了，他不想这么说，但是他还能怎么说？你早就不是君主了，人死后是不用承担任何责任的！多少人把自己交给死神不就是为了不再承受那些难以承受的责任所带来的痛苦吗？

　　“不，Merlin，还有一个。”Arthur好像突然垮下了，他安静地坐到椅子上，盯着地板。

　　那些传说又呈现在眼前。“你的法师不是已经沉睡了吗？”

　　“他在人间沉睡着，他不是真正的死亡，Merlin. ”

　　“但我还是看不出你有什么责任？难道要你守墓吗？别开玩笑了！”

　　“不朽，不朽就是我的责任。”

　　“那么我们一起承担。”

　　“不，绝不，Merlin。”

　　“那么我来接替你，反正我想要的不朽让你那么痛苦。”

　　我憎恨你的痛苦，Merlin，我憎恨让你痛苦的一切。包括我自己。

　　Arthur张了张口，却什么也没有说，只是低垂着眼睛慢慢地摇了摇头，泪水再一次在低落前消失在他的脸颊上。

　　上帝，为结束他的悲伤，此刻，他愿把生命献上。

　　言词上的交锋永远解决不了问题。

　　最终，争吵将演变为拥抱、亲吻以及肉体的刺痛，层层梦幻仿佛一张巨大的罗网，将他包裹起来。

　　绝望！需求！我爱你！给我更多吧！是的，更多。可是永不餍足。对绝望永不餍足。

　　毫无用处。

　　这些疯狂对他的身体和灵魂有什么作用呢？让他更加清晰地看见一片树叶在飘零吗？

　　Arthur就是不愿意成全他！

　　在他看着镜子里的自己再次长出胡渣，他的“成长”似乎已开始演变为“衰老”，内心的恐惧与痛苦再次淹没他时，他求生的本能将他绑架。

　　Arthur会看着Merlin一次又一次离开，在凶险的平常世界里随波逐流——这是在冒险，而不是Arthur故意为之。只是他什么也做不了，什么也给不起。

　　于是，Merlin开始漂泊，逃离Arthur。Arthur却并不跟随，每一次，他只是等待Merlin乞求回到他身边，或者直到Merlin音讯全无，直到他真的濒临死亡。在那种时候——也只有在那种时候——Arthur会带他回来。

　　六个月前，当他离开Arthur后，为了不去想起那个魔鬼，他强迫自己思考其他的事情，那两卷古老的手札再次被拿起。

　　这两卷手札均为同一人所记，一卷是使用古威尔士语，另一卷则是用不同的语言所写。手札上记载着各种事情，纸张似乎经过了某种独特的工艺——携带这么久也从未折损，某次Merlin将可乐打翻也没有受到半点污损。

　　在古威尔士语的手札里作者使用了很多晦涩的句子，还有一些根本看不懂的东西。不过内容近乎日常，除了抱怨自己的食物或者遭受的劳累之外，就是谈论“高贵的混蛋”、“菜头”、“他”，用了很长时间Merlin才将这几个称呼归结为一个人，意识到这是一个仆人对主人的——爱恨交织的——抱怨。

　　那个有古威尔士语，拉丁语，苏格兰语，爱尔兰语，法语共同记载的手札则是一本——比起游记更像是日程表，标注着时间与地点，却没有更为详细的记载，而且中间停顿了很久——很多年。最后一次记载是1497年2月——Bonfire of the vanities [注27]发生不久后，有了唯一一句注释——

　　‘ Io Ho fallito. ’（意大利语，语义= ‘I failed. ’）

　　短短一句，看起来就像某个艺术家在自己作品被毁后的绝望。

　　Merlin没有因此得到什么头绪，他怀疑这会不会就是那位法师的手札，毕竟没有人能活这么久。

　　直到Morgana和Uther Pendragon在电视上公布“重建Camelot计划”，在叙述故事时使用“男仆”来指代“法师”时，他才突明白，那些稀奇古怪的称呼是那位法师对某个他们共同认识的傻瓜使用的。当他意识到这一点的时候他会觉得里面的内容非常——不像是Arthur。

　　Arthur脾气好像没有那么糟糕，他是有些贵族的傲慢但也没有不可一世到那个程度，他是有点粗鲁但也没有到野兽的程度，他是有些愚蠢但他的智商也没有那么低，他是有些情绪冲动也没有那么喜怒无常——总而言之，除了盲目乐观之外，所有特征都符合，但绝没有那么严重。

　　只是，法师的手札停留在15世纪的末期，然后和Arthur一起被封锁进那个修道院的地下密室——那么沉睡的法师也会在那里吗？还有什么他们遗漏的吗？

　　Morgana接着讲述了Uther Pendragon过去对自己的虐待，关进地牢之类的，在法师的手稿里有零星提到。这些难以想象的内容就这样使得整件事情完整——他们真的是Arthur的家人，他们拥有着Arthur所怀念的那些岁月的记忆，他们有那么多交汇的曾经，他们仍爱他——他们会陪伴他，让他在这个世界继续生活下去——不是他，一个贪婪又疯狂的，与他相伴不过十年的凡人。

　　I walked on the shore of Avalon and saw the seasons change for thousands of years.

　　I've seen years turn into dust and decay pierce my soul.

　　Now, all I have, all I am, all I ever was, all I ever was,is here, on the page.

　　I used to laugh, cry, live and die, but it was just just ink on those paper.

　　It’s all the same, it never mattered anyway

　　All empty words and all rhythms will fade away, like the last candle twinkling and passing.

　　I stand alone in the forgotten corner and stare at the endless void

　　It’s all a lie, so let it burn and let me die. 

　　（译1：我曾漫步于阿瓦隆之岸，看尽千年里四季更替

　　我目睹流年化作尘埃，腐朽刺穿我的灵魂

　　如今，我所拥有的一切，我的存在，我所有的曾经，都在这里，在这书页之上

　　我曾欢笑，哭泣，生存然后死亡，可这一切都不过只是这些纸页上的墨迹

　　如此的千篇一律 却又无足轻重

　　所有空洞的话语和韵律都会褪去，如同最后一只蜡烛闪烁流逝的微光

　　我孤身伫立在被遗忘的角落，凝视无尽虚空

　　这全都是谎言，让它燃烧，让我死去吧。）

　　于是Merlin烧掉了它们，解读它们，只会加速他的死亡。

　　 

　　打在圣彼得堡大街宽阔的人行道上的雨水已经停了，只剩下狂乱的雪花急急落下。书店里人去楼空，灯火尽熄。什么地方的钟敲响了十下。他背靠玻璃橱窗，看着面前车流涌动。无处可去。

　　把坠子丢掉，让恐惧与绝望将自己彻底吞噬，让一切记忆和希望随他的身躯一起被圣彼得堡的雨雪埋葬。为什么不呢？

　　Morgana和Uther Pendragon究竟是正在London录制节目，还是已经抵达Glastonbury？人们正在布置项目启动仪式的现场吧？那些穿着连体工作服的凡人们正在铺设台面、安装临时灯光、麦克风、搭建展架、组装音控设备，谁也不会注意那巨大可怕的灾难正在逼近，天使般的追随者与魔鬼般的阴谋者都将混迹于大片庸庸碌碌的人群中。

　　谁也不会知道他早已歇斯底里彻底陷人疯狂。

　　啊，不，也许Merlin的估计出了一个可怕的漏洞。

　　也许Arthur就在那里！

　　一开始他觉得似乎会很奇怪，但很快他就确信无疑了。Merlin为什么没早点儿想到这一层呢？如果Morgana和Uther Pendragon所说的是真的，如果那些手稿里都是真实的，Arthur为什么不去找他们呢？那是他的人民，是他作为国王的一切，是他作为人类所熟知的一切，他为什么不会去呢？

　　Arthur肯定去了！

　　也许他早就已经去了！也许他们正在一起，即便在这一刻，他们或许还在酒会上畅饮！而Arthur还会带着那种孩童般的眼光打量那些口中咬着苹果的烤乳猪，金色光泽的薄脆薯片，复杂花纹的柔软地毯，甚至是Guinevere无名指上的结婚钻戒，Lancelot条纹领带和一丝不苟的老式翻领，Uther Pendragon手腕上精确的金表，Morgana乌木般深色的浓密发卷，Mordred略带歉意的浅浅笑容，兴许他还能遇到某些没有出现在报道中的骑士。

　　如今，大家都在Arthur的身边了。

　　他理应得到这些。为什么不呢？

　　那么，一个凡间的情人又算得了什么？一个人类，被当作玩具作弄还不到十年，什么也不算。Arthur已经撇下他独自去了。这一次，不会再来救他。

　　他站在原地，感到自己又寒冷又弱小。孤独让他无比痛苦，他感到预兆已经不重要了。那梦境是如何降临在他身上，然后又离开，留给他预言般的启示，那些全部都不重要了。这些事情仿佛巨大的黑色羽翼，从他身边扑闪而过。当它们扇动起来的时候，他甚至可以感到淡漠的风扑面而来。Arthur撇下他，朝着一个Merlin无法完全理解的宿命奔去了。他第一次发现，摧毁他的是活着，而不是死亡。

　　想到这里，他的心中充满了恐惧和痛苦。

　　大门紧锁。

　　梦境引起的焦虑交织着含混却剧烈的恐惧。他已经走到了绝境。他还能做什么？

　　他疲惫不堪，支离破碎，困倦不已，眼前出现了沉睡之岛将他拒之门外的情景。他看见城堡般的宅邸在沙滩前的高地上，周围环绕着玫瑰与神祗的雕塑以及郁郁葱葱的树木，可望而不可即。他想象他的过去和未来一同消失不见了。当下的存在只能有一个理解——死亡。终于，所有的一切都烟消云散。

　　他继续走了几步。双手变得麻木。雨雪湿透了他的外套与运动衫。他想干脆躺倒在人行道上，让那些噩梦再来造访吧。

‘ vanitas vanitatum dixit Ecclesiastes omnia vanitas. ‘ （拉丁语，圣经中“传道者说：虚空，虚空，一切皆是虚空”） [注28]

　　啊，说得没错。

　　可是，就让我成为死去的你的情人吧。

　　没有咒语能使我不朽。没有任何相遇不会别离。

　　上帝为什么总是给予又剥夺？这些人间闹剧究竟是人的贪婪还是上帝的捉弄？

　　晕眩。他是不是差点儿摔倒？有人对他说话，问他怎么了，还好吗？不好，当然不好。为什么我会好？

　　接着，一只手搭上了他的肩头。

　　Merlin。

　　他向那边望去。

　　Arthur站在人行道边上。

　　开始，他还不敢相信这是真的，以为是自己太渴望见到Arthur所致的幻觉，可是眼前的景象毫无疑问是真实的。

　　Arthur站在那里。他绷紧下巴做出一副仿佛无动于衷的生硬模样，却又默默地仔细端详着Merlin，忧郁透过他那特有的死亡特有的毫无生气的冰蓝色玻璃瞳孔浮现出来。他看上去那么——平常——如果美丽也能算是平常的话。然而，他本人和周身的衣物甚至是整个世界又显得异常疏离，白色外套和长裤皱皱巴巴。一辆巨大的灰色劳斯莱斯在他身后等待着，仿佛一个附加的幻觉，仿佛一个画面上张贴的剪影。车顶覆有一层薄薄的白色雪花，有些融化的雪水从银色的车顶上一滴滴缓慢流淌下来。

　　来吧，Merlin，这一次你让我更为难了。太让我为难了。

　　Arthur伸手推他前行，可为什么这命令下得如此急切？

　　Arthur似乎真的动怒了，这太不寻常了！啊，Merlin爱极了他发怒的样子！他的身体悬空起来。他发现自己被抬起来了。接着，汽车后座上柔软的天鹅绒坐垫就铺展在他的身下了。啊，太温暖了！太柔软了！突然的温暖让他冻僵的身体打了一个哆嗦，让他的脸枕着双手趴下去，柔软的坐垫摩擦着他的脸才让他意识到他原来一直在发抖，他太疲倦了，而此时却如此温暖舒适安全无虞，他合上了双眼。

　　不过，Arthur温柔地将他扶了起来，拥着他靠在自己身上。汽车稳稳前行，轻轻摇晃着，感觉实在舒服。终于又能枕着Arthur的双臂入眠，真好啊。

　　可是，他有太多的事情要吿诉Arthur，关于梦境，关于那两卷手札。

　　一条柔软的用金线绣着狮子的淡黄色毛巾揉擦着他的头发，“你不用急着告诉我任何事情，Merlin，”Arthur低语道，“You'll be alright, Merlin, I will keep you warm. ”。他的眸中闪烁着不真且破碎的光芒，那是什么？

　　Hold me, my love, my King.

　　“你不停地逃走，”他接着说，“从墨尔本到纽约，再到巴黎再到柏林……你以为我是什么？能一直确保你的安全，你速度这么快，又到处走偏僻的小路，是那么危险——”

　　突然，双唇紧贴上Merlin的面颊。

　　啊，感觉好多了，我真爱这亲吻，还有紧紧依偎着温暖且不朽的肢体的感觉。是的，抱紧我。他把脸埋进Arthur的脖颈。

　　让我不朽吧。

　　“No，Merlin. ”Arthur把他往前推了推，把他湿冷的外套和运动衫从头顶拽掉，给他套上了一件棉质衬衫，扣着纽扣，嘴唇压在他的耳边，用他特有的低沉而内敛的嗓音含着某种不寻常的语气，“仔细听我说，Merlin，再这样下去只会加速你的死亡。”

　　死亡。

　　惊恐贯穿了Merlin的全身，使他疲惫不堪的身体瞬间紧绷起来。他试图集中精力听Arthur说话，可是他的眼前再次出现了那个湖面，空无一物的湖面，被死亡占领的湖面。这到底意味着什么呢，一再出现……为什么？

　　Arthur倒了半杯白兰地放在Merlin手中。他把白兰地举到Merlin唇边。

　　哦，如此温暖，是的。要是他不强打起精神来，就快昏迷不醒了。

　　他们安静地沿着涅瓦河岸奔驰，把十二月党人广场上的青铜骑士远远抛在身后。雪花被车窗外的寒风裹挟着席卷整个世界，而他们一起被锁在这一小方温暖的天地之中，周围包裹着柔软的丝绒。啊，狂暴的银色风雪是如此美好。

　　Arthur转过头，视线转向涅瓦大街那些精雕细琢的建筑上，思绪却飘到了别处，仿佛在聆听叶卡捷琳娜二世开凿的河道里传来的水声。他双唇张开，正要说话，却凝住不动了。

　　你在我身边，有你我就安全了。

　　“不，Merlin，并不安全，”他回答，“安全只和活人有关，我才是你安全的宿敌。”

　　Merlin试图思考，试图发问，可是他太虚弱、太困倦了。汽车实在舒服，前进得又如此平稳。可是，那该死的碧绿色湖面，那个泛着血光的锁子甲现在想乘虚而入！有一瞬间，他感觉自己好像已经离开了这具身体，被湖底狰狞的利爪拖下水面。接着，他感到Arthur的手摩挲着他的背部，他松开他抓着的Arthur另一只手的手背，Arthur的手被捏得发紫，又马上恢复过来，抓着他的手，把嘴唇压在他的手指上。Merlin终于合上双眼，斜倚在Arthur的肩上。

　　他听见Arthur的声音自远方传来:“我该拿你怎么办呢，Merlin？”你总是知道答案的，Merlin，告诉我，我该怎么做？特别是眼前这一刻，连我自己都快被恐惧吞噬。

　　如果不朽让你如此煎熬，为什么不让我来与你分担？

　　如果不朽真的是诅咒，为什么不诅咒我？

　　又陷入一片黑暗中。他想依靠嘴里白兰地的味道，还有Arthur的手在背部抚摸的感觉，让自己保持清醒，可他还是进人了梦境。

　　湖面，阳光……Arthur……

　　这哪里是梦境，这分明是地狱！

　　安德烈·纪德早已在《忒修斯》做出警示：“要知道，在地狱中没有别种惩罚，只是周而复始地去做生前未完成的行为。”

　　“带我离开这里吧，”Merlin喃喃低语道，“你能做到，Arthur，带我离开这里吧。”

　　Arthur伸出了手，“我会的。我正在带你离开这里。”

　　Merlin似乎终于被湖水淹没。

　　Arthur的双臂将他揽在怀里，金发和黑发贴在一起。

　　Arthur的声音又从远处的什么地方传来。Arthur说：“我会接过你的重担，我会像过去一样，一直在你身边，只是你看不到我，也摸不到我，但我会在你身边。”

　　你这个骗子！我根本就不相信你！看不见摸不到的对我这个凡人来讲就是虚幻！如果你非要这么做，那就把我的眼睛挖去吧，那就把我的双手砍去，把我的皮肤剥去！只有那样我才能停止看到你拥抱你的渴望！只有你将我的记忆除去，将我的思维停下，我才能不去想念你！那些神明在哪里？那些口口声声说爱我们保佑我们的神明在哪里？难道他们只懂得诅咒不懂得怜悯吗？难道我真的会失去你吗？

　　“你不会失去我的，永远也不会。”

　　他感到Arthur再一次温柔地亲吻了他。

　　Without a stone to mark the spot,

　　And say, what Truth might well have said,

　　By all, save one, perchance forgot,

　　Ah! wherefore art thou lowly laid?

　　没一块墓碑标明方位，

　　把你的真情如实记载，

　　为什么你要沉沉入睡，

　　被所有世人(除了我)忘怀？ （[注29]，[引文1]）

　　他在广袤的平原上寻找蛇与野草，却始终无法找到吉尔伽美什憎恶的那一条。（见[注8]）

　　他在林间追逐蜂鸟，却仍未遇到凤凰。[注30]

　　希腊的神祗早已消亡，北欧的诸神已经倒下，罗马的神已被上帝杀光，中世纪在那狰狞的刑具[注31]下开启篇章——

　　他置身于希腊式的十字架造型的宏伟教堂[注32]，那些精致的拱门与扶壁让他难辨方向，头顶的窗间壁上安置的又高又圆的巨大圆顶让他头晕目眩。可是，裹尸布上只有芦荟粉，没有踏过生命之门的耶稣。[注33]

　　他似乎是在沙漠中跋涉。艳阳高照，阳光灼伤了他的面庞。他的双唇红肿干裂，皲裂的双手与衣袍上血迹斑斑。然而那些号称能使法老不朽的金字塔里法老仍未复活。

他现在走上了一条进入山口的小道。太阳正髙悬头顶，一块阴凉地都没有，山坡上四处是乱石，爬起来太危险，可是他只能继续前行。没人来帮帮他吗？他在蹒跚而行，走几步就会摔一个跟头。岩石摸起来烫手。终于，他摔倒了，趴在沙地里，可是，即使是死神也不肯给他丝毫怜悯。

哦，要是Arthur在这里就好了，他就没什么可抱怨的了。

　　By many a shore and many a sea

　　Divided, yet beloved in vain;

　　The past, the future fled to thee

　　To bid us meet—no—ne'er again!

　　你与我远隔瀛海山川，

　　相思无益，仍苦苦相爱;

　　过去的，未来的，飞向你身边，

　　祝我们团聚——不再，永不再！ （见[注29]，[引文1]）

TBC

====================

注释：

注26：【Sleeping Hollow沉睡谷】

目前有多部同名作品，国内倒是都翻译成了不同名称。

1.《沉睡谷传奇》（华盛顿·欧文小说）小说中的故事发生在约1790年的美国纽约州东南部一个荷兰人聚居的村庄塔里敦（Tarry Town），在一座名为“沉睡谷”（Sleepy Hollow）偏僻的狭谷中，来自康涅狄格州的傲慢男教员伊奇博德·克瑞恩（Ichabod Crane），他同村里的另一个青年Abraham "Brom Bones" Van Brunt争夺18岁女孩卡翠娜·凡·塔赛尔（Katrina Van Tassel）的芳心，她是当地一个富农的女儿。一个秋天的晚上，当克瑞恩从凡·塔赛尔家的一次派对上离开时，他被无头骑士追赶，传说无头骑士曾是一个骁勇善战的黑森骑兵，在美国独立战争的一场无名战争中被对手砍下了自己的头颅，从此他总是在月黑风高的夜晚在村庄出没，寻找自己失落已久的头颅。

故事的发生地是真实存在的，源于来自美国纽约州威斯特彻斯特郡的一个村庄，从美国革命起该村名为“比克曼镇”（Beekmantown），1874年改称“北塔里敦”（North Tarrytown），1997年正式改名“沉睡谷”（Sleepy Hollow）。

小说的灵感来自于沉睡谷中荷兰老教堂前的一座桥上，男女主角伊奇博德·克瑞恩和卡翠娜·凡·塔赛尔的原型都是作者认识的当地居民。虽然小说面向的是纽约读者，作者因此将故事主要情节设置在纽约州东南部的塔里敦，但男主角却来自沿哈德逊河向北很远的纽约州另一个城市肯德胡克，作者华盛顿·欧文1809年曾在那里度过了8个星期。华盛顿·欧文去世后葬于沉睡谷的墓地，同样葬在沉睡谷的还有世界钢铁大王安德鲁·卡耐基、IBM创办人华森、化妆品公司创办人伊丽莎白雅顿、克莱斯勒汽车公司的创始人华尔特·波尔斯·克莱斯勒（Walter Percy Chrysler）等。

2.《无头骑士》（美国&德国，105min，1999年上映）是一部美国影片，由蒂姆·波顿导演，约翰尼·德普主演。影片讲述纽十八世纪末期的纽约，警察们还延用古老的办案方式，对罪犯刑讯逼供，年青的警察伊卡布·克瑞恩笃信科学的办案方式，因此受到市内同行的排挤，被派到一个叫断头谷的小镇办理一起连环凶杀案的故事。无头骑士也是爱尔兰民间神怪传说中一位著名的人物。

3.《沉睡谷传奇》（美国剧情片，2004年上映，90分钟）类型 剧情，导演 伦·怀斯曼

4.《断头谷》（2013年美国电视剧）本剧由伦·怀斯曼执导，德韦恩·博伊德 、妮可儿·贝海尔等人主演。讲述的是沉睡多年的乔治华盛顿部下Ichabod Crane与Abbie Mills共同对抗复活的天启四骑士之一无头骑士的故事。

注27：【‘ Io Ho fallito. ’】

意大利语，语义= ‘I failed. ’

注28：【‘ vanitas vanitatum dixit Ecclesiastes omnia vanitas. ‘ 】（出自圣经《旧约·传道书》，顺序为拉丁语-英文-中文，KJV版）

（Ecclesiastes 12:8）vanitas vanitatum dixit Ecclesiastes omnia vanitas

传12:8 Vanity of vanities, saith the preacher; all is vanity.

传12:8 传道者说：“虚空的虚空，凡事都是虚空。”

注29：【Without a stone to mark the spot 没一块墓碑标明方位】（来自Byron拜伦《To Thyrza致赛莎》见[引文1]，引文在文章第九节附上）

作者早年的恋人赛沙早逝，作者为悼念做出“赛沙组诗”，共三首，这是第一首，第二首为《Away,Away 去吧，去吧》，第三首《If Sometimes in the Haunts of Men倘若偶尔在繁嚣人境》（这里采用杨德豫译版）

注30：【蜂鸟与凤凰】（在这里存在不同文化的混合杂糅）

（1）蜂鸟

蜂鸟在美洲阿兹特克的神话中被当作修兹罗皮契里（也称为呼兹洛波奇特里）——太阳神，也是战争之神。

旧金山土著民族Ohlonet讲述了关于蜂鸟如何把火种带到人间的故事。

太阳鸟也被誉为“东方的蜂鸟”，中国也把太阳鸟称为凤凰。

（2）关于凤凰，实际上这里使用Phoenix 比较合适，因为Phoenix 意指不死鸟，含义涅槃，死亡获得永生的含义，凤凰只是其中之一，文中使用“凤凰”是为了语言音律美呃…希望大家可以理解…

①不死鸟也有太阳鸟之意，所以太阳实际上也有死而复生的含义。中国神话，后羿射日中太阳也是神鸟。

②不死鸟 （神话传说中的鸟类） 

不死鸟，又译菲尼克斯（英文：Phoenix / the secular bird。希腊文：Φοίνικας/phoinikas）是一种神话中的鸟类。

从它的外观看来可归类为火鸟的一种。不死鸟可能由埃及神话中的贝努传到希腊的。每隔五百年左右，不死鸟便会采集各种有香味的树枝或草叶，并将之叠起来后引火自焚，最后留下来的灰烬中会出现重生的幼鸟。到了公元四世纪以后，不死鸟的形象发生了变化，传说寿限将至的成年不死鸟会在巢里自焚，三天后将重新升起，像基督一样复活，此时的“不死鸟”已经拥有了“永生”和“死而复生”的象征含义。罗马科学家普林尼在写给罗马参议员马尼利亚斯的一份材料中曾经提到不死鸟的再生，他说死去的不死鸟的骨头里会生出一只小蠕虫，这只虫最终成长为新的不死鸟。

不死鸟的记载源自亚述人，不过在世界各地都有类似的神话，欧洲的菲尼克斯（phoenix）、俄罗斯的火鸟（Firebird）、埃及的太阳鸟（Benu）、美洲的叶尔（Yel）和阿拉伯的安卡（Anka）等，所有这些鸟都有死而复生的特点（寿命分别为500年、540年、1000年、1461年、1700和12994年不一），而且同太阳有着密切的关系。最早提到不死鸟的人是公元前八世纪的希腊诗人、《神谱》的作者赫西奥德，最早详细描述不死鸟的人是希腊历史学家希罗多德，他说：“我并没有亲眼见过它，只是在绘画中见过，它的羽毛一部分是金黄色的，一部分是鲜红色的，外形像一只巨鹰”，而且还拥有美丽的歌喉。

根据希腊的传说，不死鸟生活在阿拉伯半岛上的一口枯井附近。每天当黎明来临时，鸟儿就在清晨的阳光下沐浴，并唱着美妙动听的歌，而太阳神就停下他的战车静静地聆听这动听的歌声。这时世界上好像就只有不死鸟的存在了。每当不死鸟知道自己要接近死亡的时候（每500年或1461年），它都会用芬芳的树枝来筑巢，然后在火焰中燃烧。当它快燃尽的时候，会有一只新生的不死鸟从火焰中飞出。它会用没药树的汁液涂在死去不死鸟的尸体上并和它一起飞向太阳之城——Heliopolis。它会将卵放在太阳神的祭坛之前。而在埃及，它却被描述成为苍鹭的巢，但在古书上它被说成是孔雀，或者是鹰。那个时候它常被放在石棺里，他和埃及的Benu，印度的迦楼罗，中国的凤有着某种联系。

罗马诗人奥维德对不死鸟的描述：“大部分怪物都是由其它生物衍生而来的，只有一种例外，它们可以再生，亚述人称之为不死鸟（Phoenix）。不死鸟并非靠花草果实维生，而是以乳香为食，在降生五百年后它会落在棕榈树顶端的橡木枝上为自己搭建一个巢，然后出外收集肉桂、甘松和没药等香料，衔入巢内，垫在自己的身下，当它呼出最后一口气后会悄然死去，此时从它的身体里将飞出一只新的不死鸟，同样拥有五百年的生命。等这只不死鸟长大到有足够的力量时，就会把父母的巢从树上升起，衔往埃及的赫利奥波利斯城，放在太阳庙里。这个巢是它的摇篮，同时也是它父母的坟墓。

古埃及神话中的太阳鸟（Benu）与不死鸟有许多相似之处，许多学者认为关于不死鸟的种种神话传说实际上是对埃及太阳鸟神话的改编，古埃及人将太阳鸟视为太阳神拉（Ra）的象征，埃及语中的“Benu”意思是“紫鹭”和“棕榈树”，在赫利奥波利斯的太阳神庙中有这种太阳鸟的标志。由于会死而复生，因此它们也常常被视为埃及之王、冥神奥西里斯的象征（见Ammut）。

阿拉伯传说中的安卡（Anka）也和不死鸟一样会在寿限将至时自焚并获得新生，它们的寿命约为1700年。安卡的体型巨大，足以载动一头大象，最初被认为是神的创造物，但在后来的传说中却成为一种邪恶的生物，捕食所有的生命，有时甚至会掠走儿童，于是犹太教徒们大肆猎杀安卡，使这种巨鸟最终灭绝。

注31：【狰狞的刑具】这里指十字架

十字架是一种古代处以死刑的刑具，是一种死刑的处决方式。特别流行于波斯帝国、大马士革王国、犹大王国、以色列王国、迦太基和古罗马等地，通常用以处死叛逆者、异教徒、奴隶和没有公民权的人。在当时的社会，这种处分是一种忌讳。由于消耗的资源很大，因此一年通常只会处分数人。而且除非是极度重犯，否则并不会采用这种刑罚。在西方文学中，一般用十字架比喻苦难。今天，十字架是基督教的信仰标记，不再是痛苦耻辱的象征。天主教徒和东正教徒在胸前画十字或佩带十字架以坚定信仰、作洁净之用或以纪念耶稣为拯救全人类的死亡。

基督教相传，耶稣被犹太教当权者拘送到罗马帝国驻犹太总督彼拉多，并判处死刑。在死后第三日复活，复活后四十日升天。公元337年，君士坦丁大帝下令禁用此刑具。现除了每年在菲律宾的复活节，愿体验耶稣被钉死的信徒还运用此刑具。

十字形图案也出现于不同古代文化的原始宗教同一些基督或天主教机构标志。

注32：【希腊式的十字架造型的宏伟教堂】

这是拜占庭时期教堂，在十字军到来之前拜占庭曾一直存放着耶稣的裹尸布。

圣索非亚大教堂的特别之处在于平面采用了希腊式十字架的造型，在空间上，则创造了巨型的圆顶，而且在室内没有用到柱子来支撑。君士坦丁大帝请来的数学工程师们发明出以拱门、、小圆顶等设计来支撑和分担穹隆重量的建筑方式，以便在，让人仰望天界的美好与神圣。由于地震和叛乱的烧毁，圣索非亚大教堂经历过数次重修，尤其公元532年查士丁尼大帝投入一万名工人、32万黄金、并花费六年光阴装饰圣索非亚大教堂。教堂是当时的城市中心。圣索非亚大教堂的大圆顶离地55米高，在17世纪圣彼得大教堂完成前，一直是世界上最大的教堂。

注33：【裹尸布】（基督圣体裹尸布） 

基督圣体裹尸布，又称“都灵圣体裹尸布”（英文为Shroud of Turin），是在意大利都灵一座小礼拜堂里保存的一块十四尺五寸长、三尺八寸宽的布，被认为是用来包裹耶稣尸体的布。

根据检测报告，曾被包裹的尸体上撒着芦荟粉，布上仍找得出芦荟粉的残迹。但这与犹太习俗不合。也许因急于埋葬，尸身并未按照犹太人的习惯轻过洗濯和抹油。德拉治医生总结他的报告说：“一方面我们有裹尸布这件实物，布里面看来有芦荟粉的残迹，表示出事地点应在埃及境外的东方地区，事主是钉死在十字架上、死前曾遭鞭打的人。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他静静地直立着，呆呆地看着镜子，试图搞清楚自己是谁。　　  
> 那一刻，突然有一个念头抓住了他：你所憎恨的，想要战胜的到底是生还是死？就好像一只脚踩在河岸，一只脚踩在Acheron的孤舟上，Charon拉着他的一只手，而他的另一只手却成为了岸上岩石的一部分，一切在撕碎他，但却永远不能真的将他撕碎。他似乎一直活在那一个时刻，在坍塌发生后，在医院清醒前，他似乎一直处于昏迷状态，他不能活着也不能死去。　　  
> 似乎就是这么回事儿。　　  
> 他突然意识到这一点。　　  
> 他被卡在生与死之间。

**\------------------- 7 -------------------**

 

 

　　Merlin睁开眼睛，发现自己已经在飞机上了。

　　他一眼就认出这间小小的卧室来，那白色的塑料墙壁，还有舒适而轻柔的淡黄色灯光，一切都是如此熟悉。

　　他就像从未离开过。

　　每一样东西都是合成品，坚硬而富有光泽，就像——史前生物巨大的肋骨。万物正在完成一个轮回吗？科技再现了鲸鱼腹中深藏的约拿之屋。 [注34]

　　他躺在床上，这张床无头无尾，无柱无脚，也没有床框。有人已经为他洗净了双手和面部，换掉了他湿冷的牛仔裤，也为他剃净了胡须。

　　啊，感觉真好。这难道就是天堂？

　　飞机引擎发出的巨大轰鸣声营造出一种祥和的气氛，如同鲸鱼吞吐着空气，在大海中破浪前行。

　　他已经能够看清周围的事物。一个盛酒器，还有一瓶波旁威士忌。

　　沙漠的噩梦让他口干舌燥，他想喝，可是他已经精疲力竭，动弹不了。哪儿不太对劲，不太对劲……

　　但是没关系。他和Arthur在一起呢。

　　Arthur坐在小桌边上，小桌临近鲸鱼之眼的窗口，白色的塑料遮阳板严严实实地拉了下来。他靠着椅背坐在那里，他的头发还是令神明嫉妒的璀璨耀眼，他那冰蓝是玻璃球般的眼珠又恢复了那种作为博物馆展品一般的英灵仿制品的模样，他没有什么表情，就好像坐在那里宣判前庄严不苟的国王。他身穿黑色的羊绒外套，整洁又美好，甚至是那双鞋子也被擦得漆黑闪亮。

　　只是……一切都仿佛不祥的预兆。有人就要朗诵《Sonnet 23》[引文2]了，不，即便是Shakespare也难尽舒我的挚爱。哦，Wilde，你为什么没有再为Bosie再多写几句呢？那样我现在就不会只能沉默了……

　　“你快要死了。”Arthur轻声说。

　　这不是迟早的事吗？46亿年前地球就出现了，人类文明也已存在七、八千年，我现在死或者五十年后死，有什么区别吗？这不是你的选择吗？

　　“‘尽管我走过死亡之谷的阴影’……”Merlin喃喃说道。他口干舌燥，头痛欲裂。就是说出此刻真正的想法也没什么关系。反正很久以前就已经说过了——即使是这么卑鄙恶毒。

　　Arthur再次流露出忧伤的表情，几乎要让Merlin感到愧疚了，只是他现在什么都无法弥补了。

　　“我们难道还要把时间消耗在这些细枝末节上吗，Merlin？你现在的体重只有一百三十磅了[注35]。酒精正在腐蚀你的内脏。你巳经濒临疯狂。这世上几乎再也没有什么东西能够取悦你了。”

　　“除了偶尔和你交谈之外，”Merlin喉咙发出的声音让他自己都觉得恐慌，就像是小提琴被拉断的弦割开了他的声带，“但是——倾听你说的每一句话都让我觉得死神已将我遗忘。”

　　“如果我继续保持缄默，那只会让情况继续恶化，如果我再不出现，你今晚一定会死在圣彼得堡。即便不是这种寒冷的城市，你继续这样放任自流，那么不到两天你就会死掉。你一定要我见到你死吗，Merlin？”

　　难道你一直站在伊萨基夫斯基大教堂[注36]顶端看着我等死吗？哦，该死的死亡——

　　这想法实在让人难以忍受。可是，倘若的确如此，那我为什么要不断地逃走呢？

　　没有回应。

　　每一件事情都似乎清晰无比。

　　不只是引擎在咆哮，还有飞机奇特的移动。没完没了。毫无规律地起起伏伏，似乎气流一忽儿升起，一忽儿下陷；机身一忽儿下滑，一忽儿艰难攀升。

　　正如贝奥武甫[注37]所说，鲸鱼在鲸鱼之路上加速前进。

　　Arthur的头发被梳拢在脑后，非常整洁。他手腕上戴着金表，这种髙科技造就的数字仪器是他异常钟爱的，事实上任何一种能体现“王家气派”的东西都不会被他错过。他穿着黑色的外套，窄小的翻领完全是过时的款式——哦，是的，他分不清20世纪和21世纪的服装差异——在他眼中全都是新的。还有黑丝绒背心，至少看上去是丝绒的。可是他的脸，啊，他是那么完美，如果波提切利曾为你作画，他绝对会为你背叛Vanities！[注38]

　　“你还记得上一次见面我对你说的话吗？”

　　“记得，”Merlin说，可是，实际上他的回忆有点儿困难。

　　不，那一切又突然浮现在脑中，几乎是强迫性的。

　　在他出走了几次之后，在这六个月的漂泊之前，那个夜晚的一切都像是梵高不朽的《星空》般在他头顶旋转，试图用奇迹般星辰流动的韵律——那美妙的假像——使他眩晕沉迷。哦，是的，关于Arthur的一切都让他沉迷，使他更加祈盼能被钉死在太阳上，随太阳一起沉没——就像耶稣钉死在十字架上——哦，我当然不认为我是个圣人——因为我从未想过从十字架上下来，也从未想过复活，上帝岂会将我眷顾？

　　“我不需要任何财富，也不需要任何理想，你难道还不明白吗，Arthur？”

　　“仁慈些，聪明些吧，Merlin.”Arthur低声说。

　　Merlin久久无言。只是凝视着他。渐渐才意识到自己的恐惧。他不会得到不朽。他们终将分离。在刹那间，这恐惧几乎要把此时此刻的温情缱绻全部一笔勾销。

　　然而Arthur完美无瑕的象牙色脸庞和甜蜜温柔却忧伤的微笑如同熠熠生辉的光晕，一点点柔柔地点亮了整个床帷。

　　一种更残忍，更恶毒的焦虑战胜了Merlin的恐惧。

　　“你根本就不想让我在你身边，对不对？”Merlin耳语着，话里充斥着恐惧，这比死亡更让他恐惧。他唯一能做的只有紧紧拥抱着他，把自己的脑袋偎在他的颈窝，却仍不能够抑制自己。

　　这让Arthur浑身僵硬，尽管如此，他还是拥住了他的的脑袋，亲吻着他的卷发，他的手指穿过那些纠结的发丝，拇指深陷在他的面颊之中。

　　“总有一天，我希望你能离开我，”他说，“我希望你离开，你将带着我所能够给予你的财富和热情，届时你已得到了你应当拥有的一切；你已拥有继续生活的勇气；你会知道你真正为什么而存在；你可以做任何你想做的事情，你可以选择任何你喜欢的方式生活，不论是成为伴侣或者独自生活你都可以做好。你将带着这些财富、造诣、热情、对生活的追求离开我，去追寻你所渴望的各种宝贵的事情——”

　　“我只渴望你！”

　　“——而每当你回首这段时光——每当夜晚来临，你半梦半醒地阖目躺在枕上，如果你想念起我，想念我们在一起度过的这段似乎腐化堕落而又美妙无比的时光。一切似乎是诅咒或者是魔法，以及从疯狂中产生出来的光怪陆离的姿态，我在你的人生中不过是占据了二十分都不到之一的时间。如果你再这样执着下去，温暖的房间在你心目中会成为充满着暗黑隐秘的失落所在，这将会令你痛苦不堪。”

　　“你这个白痴，你怎么能用小时来计算生命？我不会离去！”你早就占据了我全部的人生！即便是见到你以前，是的，我的那些日子也不过是在等待你而已。

　　“我想帮你找到你失去的那些，我希望你能从一个蛋壳般脆弱的受伤的孩子，渐渐成长为一个天使，伸展着你强大的羽翼向上飞升。天空是你的，太阳也是你的，Merlin，不是这些黑暗与忧郁。活人的时间不该为死人浪费。”

　　“但是如果我甘愿永远留在黑暗中，已将天空抛弃了呢？难道你会把我从窗子扔出去，听任我飞翔或是堕落？你难道会将我赶出去，在我身后闩起所有窗子？你最好这样做吧，因为我会一直，一直，一直敲打你的窗，直到我堕落死去。如果要我远离你，那么我宁愿不要翅膀。”

　　Arthur长久地凝望着他，Merlin从未曾如此长久而不间断地在他的双眼中注视自己的身影，探索的手指也从未如此长久地触摸过他的嘴唇。最后Arthur抬起身来，伏在他的身上，温柔地把他的骨骼与灵魂覆盖。他的嘴唇原本一直是柔和的粉红色，如同微微泛红的白玫瑰最内层的花瓣，但此时在Merlin的注视下，它们慢慢变成了红色。

　　他的名字与真实温暖的呼吸从他唇间溢出，继而流过他完美的唇线，如狄俄尼索斯[注39]所酿的美酒一般——啊，是的，多么切合的比喻，你知道那些身披兽皮头戴花冠的希腊人会为“宙斯的腐腿”而将鹿生吞活剥吗？但这美酒为它们着上完美的颜色！那些无辜的鹿的牺牲是多么崇高！但你远比美酒还要灿烂，你的一切都熠熠生辉，那么该拿什么将你侍奉？My immortal lover, my eternal King. 

　　当他分开双唇的时候，这致死的诅咒就如同卷曲的舌头般迸发出来。Arthur抬起他的头颅，他用唇将灵魂奉给这残忍的祭献。

　　整个世界在他下身起伏不已，Merlin睁开双眼，只看到他把唇阖在他的唇上。

　　“Arthur，我要死了！”Merlin低语着，在他身下挣扎，想要在这梦幻而迷醉的空无中寻找一处可以立足的坚实之地。他的身体因狂喜而扭曲翻滚，肢体紧绷，而后又飘浮起来。

　　他的整个身体正从Arthur的双唇之间汩汩流出，随着他的每次呼吸和叹息，从Arthur的唇间注入他的嘴唇。刺痛，割裂的感觉无比细微而尖锐，穿透了他的灵魂。他因之扭曲，仿佛在火焰上翻腾的鹿肉。啊！这样的事情简直可以教会司掌爱情的神祗什么才是真正的爱。

　　如果我是老虎就好了，我就可以把我的皮剥下来做你那国王的斗篷，那会比我自己的寿命更长，我知道你喜欢这些，我知道。

　　这是对他的判决——如果他还能够继续生存。

　　他盲目地颤动着，紧紧贴着Arthur。他感觉Arthur的手抚摸着他的脸颊，直到此刻，他才听到自己早已失声痛哭。

　　他用手环住他的颈项，更猛烈地把自己贴近他的心脏，“来吧，来吧，来吧！”

　　当他醒来时，是午后时分。Arthur像往常那样早已离去，他独自躺在床上，凝视着天花板，试图回忆起自己是谁。

　　Merlin，没错，只是——他的受洗名是什么？一时难以想起答案。

　　他再也不会责备上帝的无情了——连他自己都遗忘了上帝的祝福，上帝又怎么可能还会记得？

　　他的大脑停滞了。除了Arthur之外他什么也想不起来了。

　　然后他站起身，缓慢地移动着僵硬的身躯，几乎站立不稳。他把两手放到白色的洗脸池上，迅速打开水龙头，用冷水泼自己的脸，扯下挂在钉上的一块毛巾将脸擦干。他终于又可以匀速呼吸了。

　　他静静地直立着，呆呆地看着镜子，试图搞清楚自己是谁。

　　那一刻，突然有一个念头抓住了他：你所憎恨的，想要战胜的到底是生还是死？就好像一只脚踩在河岸，一只脚踩在Acheron [注40]的孤舟上，Charon [注41] 拉着他的一只手，而他的另一只手却成为了岸上岩石的一部分，一切在撕碎他，但却永远不能真的将他撕碎。他似乎一直活在那一个时刻，在坍塌发生后，在医院清醒前，他似乎一直处于昏迷状态，他不能活着也不能死去。

　　似乎就是这么回事儿。

　　他突然意识到这一点。

**他被卡在生与死之间。**

 

　　“你告诉我，活人的时间不该浪费在死者身上，可是，你看，你已经死了，而我也快要死了。然而在这一切发生之前，你已经得到不朽，游荡了千年，又沉睡了五百年，而我只实实在在活了这么些时间。看吧，我记得。我现在想喝两口波旁威士忌。”

　　“无论我做什么，你都不肯像原来那样实实在在活着，是这样吗？”

　　“又来了。Arthur，你要是继续说这个，我就从飞机上跳下去。”

　　“你能听我说吗？真正听我说？”

　　“我能不听吗？倘若你想让我听你说话，我根本无法躲避你的声音，无论我在哪里，无论我在任何地方，你简直就像安装了一个微型麦克风在我的脑子里。这是什么，眼泪吗？你要看着我哭吗？省省你的眼泪吧，等我死后你大可以对着我的坟墓痛哭！”

　　有一秒钟时间，他显得那么脆弱无助，就像是在大海的孤舟上漂泊的幼小的男孩，如此令人心碎。上帝啊，你那是装模作样吗？多么荒谬可笑！这不是你自己的选择吗？

　　如此卑鄙又恶毒，这言辞的利剑他宁肯先捅向自己，可是最先痛哭的却也是他自己。

　　“你是为了报复我吗，Merlin？”Arthur缓缓说。

　　Merlin打了个寒战。看他忍受折磨太叫人难受。Merlin沉默了。

　　“不朽是个诅咒，Merlin，”Arthur缓缓说，“这不是你该承受的。你现在需要的是医院和医生，不是你的固执。”

　　“那么你呢？你需要什么，Arthur？你的父亲和姐姐吗？或者是Guinevere？还是你的骑士？”

　　Arthur的喉结滑动了一下，低沉地说，“我在那年Glastonbury的文物展出上看到了他们，我不知道是怎么回事，只是——他们在那里，我也在那里……Gwain成为了我们的司机，后来他把这件事故告诉了Lancelot……然后他们才知道我的存在……但是，除了Gwain之外，我再也没有实际见过他们，对他们来讲我是个真正的死者。我并不需要他们，Merlin……我唯一需要的只有你。”

　　“但是我还是会死去，你会失去我的……”Merlin终于抬起手臂，把手伸向他。

　　他似乎终于理解了一件事情——想要和需要，向来就不是一件事情，甚至会演化为根本的矛盾——你想要的对你毫无益处，你需要的却让你深恶痛绝——就像毒药与解药——他想要生，他需要死；他想要不朽，他需要长眠，就像是——他想永远和Arthur在一起，他需要抛开他独自前行。

　　Arthur走上前，吻了吻他的手指，“但你会获得永远的安宁。”

　　“我不要永远的安宁，我只要你！”Merlin绝望地说。

 

　　Oh! who like him had watch'd thee here?

　　Or sadly mark'd thy glazing eye,

　　In that dread hour ere death appear,

　　When silent sorrow fears to sigh,

　　有哪个像他的，曾来守护你，

　　痛心地看到你目光渐滞，

　　死亡在临近，悲叹也屏息，

　　直到这种种全都完事？（见[注29]，[引文1]）

 

 

　　他的身躯僵硬，机场内的现实世界已将他锁在门外。黎明前深冷的恶寒让他恐惧，更恐惧的是Arthur即将离开的现实。

　　“Lancelot就在那里，”Arthur温柔地说，试图让Merlin紧抓他胳膊的手松开，“Merlin，你需要得到照顾，他们会照顾好你的，我马上就会离开。”

　　“Don't leave me here alone, Arthur, please. I can't stand another day without you. “Merlin cried，”Some bad things are coming. I’ll be alright if you could stay with me. Only with you can I be safe. Please. Please. Stay with me, Arthur. Please… ”

　　“I can’t, Merlin, I can’t stay in the sun. I'm not the one you really need,Merlin. Don't you understand yet? ”

　　“Are you going to betray me, Arthur? You can't do this to me! ”

　　“I don't want to, but there's nothing I can do about it. You know Merlin, you always know...“

（译2：

“请不要把我一个人留在这里，Arthur。我不能再忍受一天没有你的日子。”Merlin哭喊道，“一些不好的事情就要来了。只要你能和我在一起，我就会好起来的。只有和你在一起我才能安全。求你了。求你了。和我在一起，Arthur。求你了……”

“我不能，Merlin，我不能呆在阳光下。我不是你真正需要的人，Merlin。你还不明白吗？”

“Arthur，你要背叛我吗？你不能这样对我！”

“我不想，但我无能为力。你知道Merlin，你总是知道……”）

 

　　Merlin突然间有种被背叛的感觉，无数怀疑同时决堤。这是真的吗？他所能想起的一切是真的吗？Arthur这样的亡魂是否是真实的？他是不是脑袋出现了问题产生了幻觉？还是他的耳朵出现了问题？他是不是在做梦，这一切到底是怎么开始的？他在哪里，他到底做了什么……

　　Arthur的声音突然变得很小，而其他的声音却在无止境地增强，所有来来往往的人的说话声、商店内的音乐声、机器震动的轰鸣声，旅行箱的拉链声、高跟鞋和地面的声音，衣服面料的摩擦声……所有的声音混合在一起，嘈杂的噪音从四面八方向他奔去，他似乎听不见任何声音，却又好像能听见所有的声音，很难说清楚是什么感觉——就像突然一个浪头打过，彻底淹没了他——

　　他试图保持呼吸，他能感觉到自己胸部起伏的运动，却仍感到窒息，他的拳头还按在嘴唇上，鼻子下面确实有空气流过，但他仍然无法呼吸，他仍然感觉窒息。紧接着，他的意识开始慢慢消退，周围的颜色开始黯淡下来。他无法思考，就像成百上千个问题变成纤维，拧成一股绳子，打了结，勒紧他的脖子，不让他呼吸，也不让他死去。

　　他只是站着那里，感觉自己好像慢慢死去，但他却仍有知觉，仍然活着。

　　“Stop, stop, stop now——”Merlin的声音就好像来自另一个世界，那声音跌落在地面上，在冰冷而坚硬的大理石表面奄奄一息。“嗯……我只是……我有些……我……我不知道……”

　　他真的需要道歉吗？他需要真相还是谎言？他想要美好还是痛苦？现实还是虚幻？他想听的是什么？他想要的是什么？他需要的又是什么？

　　究竟是他背叛了自己，还是自己对他的信任太盲目？是他狡猾巧妙地隐藏真相，还是自己无可救药的视而不见？不，他从未说过一句谎话，也从未刻意隐瞒过什么。

　　接着，他感觉到了Arthur的体温和跳动的心脏，他的一切意识和思维能力似乎都慢慢消散殆尽。

　　那些矛盾与悖论统统变成了完美融合的整体，就像不可融合的水与油却在乳化剂的作用下成为混合物，就像Arthur——死亡与不朽的精妙结合。

　　“我在这里，Merlin，”Arthur轻柔地在他耳边说，又吻了吻他的头发。

　　他只需要等待一小段时间，他就会回到他的身边，他心知肚明，但是，等待——我是如此憎恨等待啊！

　　Lancelot从他身后走来，Gwaine就站在不远处等他们结束这场分离。是的，他们曾分别无数次，绝大多数都是在Merlin睡着的时候，而Merlin自己也已经将他丢下无数次，可是现在……

　　“我必须要走了，Merlin... ”

　　“I'll wait for you, Arthur, I will wait for you as usual. ”

　　你会被他害死的。求生的本能这么对他讲。

　　但是他还能希望自己用什么方式死去呢？如果他真的只能死去的话……

　　他还能怎么做呢？如果Arthur不能在他身边的话……

　　Helpless.

　　Arthur已经消失了，他将他交给了凡人去照顾。

　　我需要的根本不是照顾，我只需要和你在一起。

 

　　就像每一次出逃失败后的结果，他总会为此而后悔他浪费掉的那些本该是美好的夜晚。

　　这一次，他疲惫得已经对这种自我憎恶感到麻木了……

　　机场大厅里又响起了介绍“重建Camelot项目”的男中音。哦，是的，　　他们会将那片土地改变，那埋葬着不朽的，保存着不朽的土地——

　　Arthur——

　　更强的尖锐的剧痛突然从肋间爆发了……

　　他感觉摇摇欲坠，接着世界开始倾斜。飘浮。

　　有人扶住了他。Merlin甚至不知道那是谁。他竭力试图呼唤Arthur的名字，但舌头好像纠粘在口中。声音与色彩模糊做一团，灼热而颤栗。

 

　　病房里的洁白的天花板异样清晰地跃入他的眼帘，他身上插着些管子和电线。

　　Lancelot站在他身边，一脸悲伤地俯视着他，绝望而急切地对他说着什么，但Merlin根本听不清楚。他好像在说着……某种外国的语言，它很美，韵律铿锵，语音柔和。但他一个字也听不懂。

　　“好热。”Merlin说。“我快要燃烧起来了。太热了，我受不了了。我要水。带我到浴室里去。”

　　Lancelot好像很本就没听到他在说些什么。只是一遍遍地不断求恳着。

　　Merlin感觉到另一只炽热的手覆盖在我头上——那是Gwaine的，熟悉却陌生的问候让他感到内脏被扭曲在一起，揉成一团。这令他几欲燃烧。Merlin请求他不要再碰自己了，但Gwaine听不到他的话语——同样——他自己也听不到自己的声音——他根本就没有发出任何声音来。

　　Arthur在哪里？

　　该死的太阳！我该拿什么来诅咒你？

　　Merlin想说话，但舌头沉重肿胀。他不知道自己是怎么回事儿，他想放声哭泣，却根本无法出声。

　　他阖上双眼。感觉自己在被渐渐淹没，而视线却在渐渐飞升。

　　他看到了那已无数次出现的碧色湖面，淡淡的雾气中，隐约可见湖中的岛屿，岛屿上伫立着一座荒废的古老建筑，一切都在正午的阳光下遍布着死气沉沉地宁静。他在这片湖面上漂流，不知道自己是枕着一叶木板抑或干脆身下空无一物。不管怎样，他可以感受到那水浪，直接感受到那温柔起伏的波涛，巨大，缓慢，轻盈，携着他忽忽悠悠，载浮载沉。

　　“我到底在哪里？”Merlin自问。

　　水浪似乎湮没了他，窒息与潮湿袭来，机器发出的滴滴滴的声音把他拖回现实，他睁开双眼，看到心脉测量仪发出警报，一支针管刺进他的胳膊肘内侧，他却毫无知觉。然后，他就看到了Guinevere正坐在身边。手里握着一块布巾。

　　“任何东西都不足以杀死你，Merlin，”坚强的女人眼中蒙上一层水雾，“你只是有些虚弱。听我说，Merlin，你要轻声呼吸，下定决心与病魔斗争到底。你要想着，你所呼吸的每一口空气都会令你强壮起来，你一定要有信心。”

　　失去Lancelot后你是怎么生存下去的？哦，是的，那时起你就杀死了你的痛苦与爱情吧。但是我没有你那么坚强啊，Guinevere，我该如何杀死我的爱情？我该如何杀死我自己？

　　“对，你要慢慢地深呼吸，对，对，就是这样。你要知道，这些糟糕的感觉是会随着汗水一起排出去的。才不要相信任何东西会要你的命，决不要恐惧！”

　　Lancelot死去后你就是这么告诉自己的吗？这样真的有用吗？

　　“我们会弄清楚原因的，”Lancelot说。他的嘴唇颤抖着，眼中盈满泪水，看上去忧郁而悲伤。啊，这绝对是不祥之兆。“Arthur马上就会回来的，天黑后你立刻就能见到他，我保证。”

　　“替他洗洗脸，”Guinevere冷静地说，“你也安静一点。”

　　她是多么勇敢啊！Merlin试着移动舌头，但无法吐出言语。

　　只有当太阳下山之后，Arthur才有可能回来。

　　黑暗啊，为何不能带我一起离开？

　　Merlin把头转向一边，不再看他们。他的衣物仿佛在身上灼烧起来。

　　“轻轻地，静静地呼吸吧，”Guinevere说，“对，就这样，不要害怕。”

　　Merlin在那里躺了很久，头脑中完全是清醒的。他感谢他们没有尖声叫嚷，他们的碰触也不是太让人难以忍受。但他流了那么多的汗，绝望地渴望着片刻的清凉。他翻来覆去地挣扎着坐起来，感到非常恶心，想要呕吐。他们扶着他躺了回去，令他感到极大的安慰。

　　“握住我的手，Merlin，”Guinevere说，Merlin感觉着她正紧握着自己的手，她的手指纤小灼热，事实上一切都是那样的热，像地狱烈焰的灼烧。

　　但他已如此病苦，根本无暇想到地狱，也想不到任何事情，只想将五脏六腑都呕吐得干干净净，然后想办法凉快一下。

　　啊，打开窗户，让冬天的寒风进来；我不介意，打开窗子吧！

　　死亡似乎是个好大的麻烦事，除此无他。

　　我真的可以和死神握手言和吗？

　　Arthur……我怎么可能将你放弃……

　　If I had to die countless times, I would be willing to do so just to sleep in his arms. This is my only desire.

　　（译：如果我必须死去无数次才能安睡在他的臂弯，我也会甘之如饴，这是我唯一的心愿）

　　突然之间，一切都改变了。

　　Merlin感觉自己正向上升腾，好像有人抓着他的头颅把他从床上拉起来，引着我穿过了整个天花板。他俯身看去，无比惊异地看到自己的身躯正躺在床上，天花板也不能阻挡他的视线。

　　风的气流在他身周回旋，把他紧紧地卷入某条暗流，使他随着这狂暴急骤的风卷动。他看到注视着自己的眼睛，他看到自己张开的嘴，带着痛苦。他才看到自己一切痛苦的根源是肋间的伤口，似乎是感染使他发烧，止血的药剂只是在拖延他的痛苦。

　　接着，在暗流中，似乎出现了一座建筑——他十年前见到的那座修道院——不，没有那么破旧，接着，是那些门廊，向下伸展的台阶——那间密室，没错。在一排排的书架之后，一双手移开了墙壁上的几个砖块，出现了一盏金杯……

　　他感到肋处传来剧烈的刺伴随着一阵烧灼般的难忍痛苦。他扭曲身体，感觉他的周身如受火焚，大汗淋漓，不由得呻吟辗转。他的嘴唇干裂，舌齿之间生起水泡，如受刀割。

　　这是1517年。

　　涅姆顿巨石柱中间，他看到一个穿着白袍的老人，他身边站着白色的独角兽。

　　“我们的时代结束了，”老者悲戚地说，“Avalon也已不复存在。”

　　“而我们却无法迈入下一个时代。”另一个身着破烂不堪的深灰色麻布片的老妪说。

　　似乎有很多，很多的事情想要告诉他，Merlin想着，似乎有人在告诉他那座玻璃的城市 [注42]如何瓦解，想要告诉他，他曾经是……啊，他记不清了……他曾经是一个法师，是的，但他是什么样的法师？他怎样使用魔法？他的名字是什么？Merlin还是Emrys？他是什么时候被叫做这个名字的？

　　黑暗的尽头出现一个人影，他们靠近，他心底一阵惊悚——是他自己，或者说，是他自己的仿制品。

　　那个悲戚的人影——他自己——一切都明朗了，痛苦却溢出了灵魂的容器。

　　于是Merlin在刹那间清醒，或者说——重还，再度成为那个躺在床上，奄奄一息的黑发男孩。

　　“水。”他说，“给我水。”

　　“上帝保佑。”Gwaine默念。一阵温柔的啜泣从他身周传来，还有笑声，以及敬畏的情感。

　　他还活着，而他们本以为他已经死去。

 

**TBC**

**====================**

**注释：**

 

注34：【约拿之屋】（出自《旧约·约拿书》中，约拿在大鱼腹中三天三夜的故事，以下为：拉丁语-英文-中文，KJV版）

（Jonah 2:1）et praeparavit Dominus piscem grandem ut degluttiret Ionam et erat Iona in ventre piscis tribus diebus et tribus noctibus

拿1:17 Now the LORD had prepared a great fish to swallow up Jonah. And Jonah was in the belly of the fish three days and three nights.

拿1:17 耶和华安排一条大鱼吞了约拿，他在鱼腹中三日三夜。

 

注35：【130磅】约为59kg. 

 

注36：【伊萨基夫斯基大教堂】

位于圣彼得堡市中心的伊萨基夫斯基大教堂，与梵蒂冈、伦敦和佛罗伦萨的大教堂并称为世界四大教堂。教堂高102米、长112米、宽100米，整个建筑可同时容纳1.2万人。教堂于1818年开工，1858年完工，历时40年，用工44万人。教堂的四面各有16根巨大的石柱，成双排托起雕花的山墙。每根石柱就重120吨。四面的柱廊建完后砌墙，再竖起上层的细石柱，最后覆盖上圆顶，整个建筑蔚为壮观。伊萨基夫斯基大教堂现设有一博物馆，大教堂的屋顶远眺圣彼得堡市的全景。

 

注37：【贝奥武甫】（英国古代史诗，叙事长诗）

《贝奥武夫》（Beowulf）， 一译贝奥武夫，讲述了斯堪的纳维亚的英雄贝奥武夫的英勇事迹。是迄今为止发现的英国盎格鲁—撒克逊时期最古老、最长的一部较完整的文学作品，也是欧洲最早的方言史诗，完成于公元八世纪左右，它与法国的《罗兰之歌》、德国的《尼伯龙根之歌》并称为欧洲文学的三大英雄史诗。

 

注38：【波提切利与Vanities】

①波提切利（桑德罗·波提切利）

桑德罗·波提切利（Sandro Botticelli；Alessandro Filipepi，1446—1510）是15世纪末佛罗伦萨的著名画家，欧洲文艺复兴早期佛罗伦萨画派的最后一位画家。受尼德兰肖像画的影响，波提切利又是意大利肖像画的先驱者。最著名的是他的圣母子像

②Vanities：见[注25]

③在[注25]“虚荣之火”中已经介绍过，波提切利追随过Vanities，焚毁自己多张画作（有人提出事实并非如此，但是绝大多数人都是这么认为的）

 

注39：【狄俄尼索斯】 （古希腊神话中的酒神） 

①狄俄尼索斯（希腊语：Διόνυσος、英语：Dionysus），是古希腊神话中的酒神，奥林匹斯十二主神之一。狄俄尼索斯是古希腊色雷斯人信奉的葡萄酒之神，不仅握有葡萄酒醉人的力量，还以布施欢乐与慈爱在当时成为极有感召力的神，他推动了古代社会的文明并确立了法则，维护着世界的和平。

此外，他还护佑着希腊的农业与戏剧文化。在奥林匹亚圣山的传说中他是宙斯与塞墨勒之子，又有说是宙斯与珀耳塞福涅。古希腊人对酒神的祭祀是秘密宗教仪式之一，类似对于狄蜜特与泊瑟芬的厄琉西斯秘仪。在色雷斯人的仪式中，帕身着狐狸皮，据说是象征新生。而专属酒神的狄俄尼索斯狂欢仪式是最秘密的宗教仪式。狄俄尼索斯神名中的Dio-，一般相信可能是源自于宙斯（Zeus，属格Dio），就像狄俄斯库里兄弟（古希腊语：Διόσκουροι，拉丁语：Dioscūrī）的名称中也有Dio-一样。学者Robert S. P. Beekes则认为他的神名可能起源自前希腊时期。狄俄尼索斯崇拜的起源很早，在迈锡尼希腊语中，以线形B文字留下的记录中，将他的神名写为:�0（di-wo-nu-so）。历史学家认为，约在公元前1500年至1100年之间，狄俄尼索斯信仰就已经在迈锡尼文明中盛行。有些学者相信，这个信仰可能在迈诺安文明时就已经出现。

②来历与别名：狄俄尼索斯是酒神，是宙斯和塞墨勒的儿子。当宙斯以真实面目见爱人塞墨勒，塞墨勒看见天神的第一眼就颓然倒地，晕过去了。宙斯看见她惊恐的状况，一步跨到她身边，想不到，宙斯身上的闪电的火点燃了宫殿。顷刻间，昔日所有变成灰烬。塞墨勒被璀璨之焰烧死时，狄俄尼索斯还只是个没足月的婴儿，是父亲强而有力的手救了他。他的父亲将他缝在自己的大腿里等待他正式出生。所以名字有“宙斯的腐腿”之意。

③关于酒神祭祀：酒神节（Dionysia)亦称巴克科斯节（Bacchanalia），是希腊罗马宗教中庆祝酒神狄俄倪索斯(巴克科斯)的节日，也就是庆祝丰产之神的节日。在阿提卡（Attica）的城市和乡村都举行酒神节，在城市举行的叫大节，在农村举行的叫小节。

酒神祭祀游行带有狂欢性质。酒神的狂女们抛开家庭和手中的活计，成群结队地游荡于山间和林中，挥舞着酒神杖与火把，疯狂地舞蹈着，高呼着“巴克科斯，欧吼（Euoe）”。这种疯狂状态达到高潮时，她们毁坏碰到的一切。如遇到野兽，甚至儿童，她们会立即将其撕成碎块，生吞下去，她们认为这种生肉是一种圣餐，吃了这种生肉就能与神结为一体。后来，在帕耳那索斯（Parnassus）山上由官方举行的狂欢活动虽然变得温和了一些，但祭祀活动中仍有吃生肉的现象。

 

注40：【Acheron】  
In ancient Greek mythology, Acheron was known as the "river of woe", and was one of the five rivers of the Greek underworld. The word is of uncertain etymology.  
古时希腊神话，Acheron被称为“苦难之河”，是世界五大河流之一。希腊黑社会。这个词的词源不确定。  
冥界的入口，湍流着数条冥界之河，第一条河为阿刻戎(Acheron)，怨河，苦恼河，欲入冥界者必先通过此河，想过河的死者必须支付渡资，否则会被冥河摆渡人卡隆将死灵无情地抛入河中，据说冥河阿克伦的水质比重比阳世间的水轻上许多，有“羽沉河”的称号，除非藉着冥界的船只，否则人的肉身几乎是不可能渡过的，至于无知的亡灵在冥河水中久而久之会为之侵蚀。 第二条是克塞特斯(Cocytus)， 悲河，悲叹河，阿刻戎在希腊北部的支流，是由地狱中服苦役的罪犯眼泪所形成，所以水面上经常闹着听来极为恐怖的哀鸣，因而得此名.

 

注41：【Charon】卡戎（希腊神话人物）  
希腊神话中，卡戎（Χάρων，又译作卡隆），希腊神话中冥王哈迪斯的船夫，负责将死者渡过冥河。注意不要和喀戎（Χείρων）相混。（喀戎是一个人马）  
想过河的死者必须支付渡资，否则会被冥河摆渡人卡隆将死灵无情地抛入河中，据说冥河阿克伦的水质比重比阳世间的水轻上许多，有“羽沉河”的称号，除非藉着冥界的船只，否则人的肉身几乎是不可能渡过的，至于无知的亡灵在冥河水中久而久之会为之侵蚀。  
天文学上，他的名字被用来命名冥王星的冥卫一。

 

注42：【玻璃的城市】

意指Avalon。Glastonbury在凯尔特语中又称为"Ynis Witrin"，意即玻璃岛（The Isle of Glass）。玻璃一词喻指格拉斯顿堡周边清澈透明的水域。


	8. Chapter 8

**\------------------- 8 -------------------**

 

　　他还活着，而他们本以为他已经死去。

　　Merlin睁开双眼，看到Morgana出现在他身边。她穿着礼服与职业兼具的浓绿色翻领连衣长裙，光彩照人的脸上带着遗憾而忧伤的眼神。她的果敢与坚毅从未改变，但却少了过去那种讽刺的表情。Arthur不在这里，她确实失去了讽刺的动力。你再也不会因为大家都站在Arthur那边而认为人生不公了吧？只是——

　　“Forgive me. ”他说。如果他会死，那么他肯定不想留下遗憾。

　　“你说什么，Merlin？”她吃惊又疑惑地看着她，问，她俯下身来，把耳朵紧贴在他的唇上。

　　“Forgive me, Morgana. Forgive us. ”

　　她呆呆地注视着她，“Merlin，不，Emrys……”她倒吸一口气，突然眼睛里涌出泪水。

　　“但我并不后悔那么做。”Merlin想挤出一个微笑，面部肌肉却被疼痛僵化。

　　“你总是自找麻烦，Merlin，所以你无法安息……”Morgana的泪水很快就被无奈的笑容取代了，

　　Why must god punish me this way for thousands of years?（上帝啊，为何你要如此惩罚我千年？）

　　是啊，已是1517年。

　　佛罗伦萨的大火之后，马丁路德将重写新约——我们的世界被彻底分裂；西班牙的叛逆者[注43]说，地球是圆的，还有其他的大陆在世界的另一头——如今，大船已经离开远行在海上寻找前往印度的航道；那些纸浆与墨水，每秒都在伦敦的报社与印刷厂的机器间承载新的思想，整个世界因此改变——历史已成为神话，人类将杀死上帝[注44]。

　　文艺复兴的车轮轰轰烈烈，蒸汽铁轨浓烟滚滚，新思想的浪潮下，中世纪的制度和建筑依然沉默地伫立着，萧瑟着，摇摇欲坠……

　　文艺复兴、宗教改革，而后会有启蒙运动、法国大革命，人类将在荒芜的遗忘之地建立国家[注45]，上帝将死在日耳曼的疯子手中[同注44]，旧神的名字早已被历史碾碎……

　　Emrys，你该如何拯救我们？我们又该走向何方？愿你终结我们的痛苦，指引我们方向……

　　我为何要拯救你们？我早已失去方向。千年来你们从未听见我的祈祷，在三面女神倒下时我会放声大笑，你们的诅咒毁了自己，超越凡人的力量不是为了压迫与折磨……我的心脏与灵魂已被不朽撕裂，我甚至无法终止自己的痛苦，我哪里帮得了你们？如果你们还有一丝愧疚，当你们找到安息之地，也请带我一同前往……

　　他们给他一些凉爽的白葡萄酒，里面混合了蜂蜜和柠檬汁。

　　“上帝！我们如何才能帮你，Merlin？”Gwaine在他身边咆哮着。“你和Arthur到底干了些什么？”

　　Merlin勉强喝了一口，虚弱地柔声说道，“我说过我会接替他，我在兑现承诺，Gwaine，就是这样，”但他并不确定是否有人能听见他的声音，“只有接替将他拖向死亡的伤痛，他才能离开半生半死之地，否则他将和圣杯一起被毁灭。”

　　他落入枕头之间，很快就继续陷入了昏睡。

　　1517年。

　　我们会将你的心愿实现，请将我们渡至安息之地，在那里，你的影子已做出承诺，他将接替你的职责，他会将圣杯接过，接替你来做这古老力量的方舟的掌舵人，你将和我们一同安息。

　　在永恒的安息之地，愿我能永远长眠不醒，只是我的影子……我的影子何曾在安宁之所……

　　无数旧神与神兽的鲜血与雨水落入圣杯，接着被撒向地面……

　　“我会接过你的重担，我会像过去一样，一直在你身边，只是你看不到我，也摸不到我，但我会在你身边。”

　　你这个骗子！我根本就不相信你！看不见摸不到的对我这个凡人来讲就是虚幻！如果你非要这么做，那就把我的眼睛挖去吧，那就把我的双手砍去，把我的皮肤剥去！只有那样我才能停止看到你拥抱你的渴望！只有你将我的记忆除去，将我的思维停下，我才能不去想念你！那些神明在哪里？那些口口声声说爱我们保佑我们的神明在哪里？难道他们只懂得诅咒不懂得怜悯吗？难道我真的会失去你吗？

　　“你不会失去我的，永远也不会。”

　　你们这些狡猾的骗子！不朽是给我的诅咒，给我的刑罚，这不是你该承受的！我会接替你的，Arthur，我会接替你的……

　　圣杯融化成金色的液体，从他手中流入嵌着红色玛瑙的盒子。

　　“你太自负了，Arthur，不朽是我的责任，你以为你能承担吗？”

　　“不会再有接替了，Merlin，不朽已远离你，你终将获得安宁，我将在人间沉睡。”

　　“即便是永远沉睡，也不能让你到达安宁之处啊！”

　　“当你到达之时，我便已经到达。”

　　“当你永无宁日，我又怎会安宁……我会接替你的，我发誓，我会担负起不朽。”

　　“当你踏上彼岸，Merlin，你会同众人一起遗忘痛苦，让生命重新开始。”

　　“如果生在没有你的世界上，那和死亡有什么区别？”

　　“踏上彼岸吧，Merlin，你已经不能把不朽收回，安眠好过终日游荡人间，就当做同情我，踏上彼岸，让我安眠吧……”

　　“我会踏上彼岸，Arthur，我仍会找到你，把这桎梏从你身上拿去。我发誓。”

　　绝望的痛苦已成为西西弗斯的巨石，他再次挣扎着起身。

　　It so hard to be strong when you've been missing somebody so long.

　　Merlin感觉到Guinevere的手巾不住擦拭着他的前额和眼睛。渐渐的，他感觉好一些了，他已经渐渐习惯了窒闷着皮肤的大汗，习惯了喉咙间燃烧般的干渴。

　　“圣杯已经从人间消失了，”Lancelot说，“我们还能怎么做？”

　　“不，Lancelot，如果圣杯真的消失，就不会存在不朽了。”Morgana忧伤地说，“圣杯的力量已在盒子损坏时融入土地。”

　　“那你为什么还要破坏那片土地，难道你还是坚持要Arthur死吗？”Gwaine大声说。

　　“不，Gwaine，你还不明白吗？我这么做是为了帮他们从诅咒中解脱啊！”Morgana悲伤地说，“完成我们的未了之事，为此我们才重还人间啊。”

　　他再次阖上双眼，陷入沉睡。却未有做梦。他疼痛，病重，高烧，却清醒地感知着这潮湿燥热的床褥，病房里白色天花板下混浊的空气，他们模糊的语句和Guinevere的坚持。

　　“今夜之后，你们便终将解脱。”Morgana耳语着，“你和Arthur都将摆脱不朽的诅咒。”

　　Arthur，是的，Arthur，这才是世间最凶残的诅咒啊，他是那个在生命诞生前就等候在身边准备将其吞下的大红龙啊，他已将星辰扫落凡间，他是末日的征兆啊，我会因此面临末日！但他却是如此甜美的诅咒……

　　多么甜美的仁慈啊，想到Arthur似乎能给他一些安慰，那些支离破碎的记忆，那些小小的安慰对于他来说简直太重要了，这就是他此刻的整个世界。整个世界，整个世界……

　　他睡着了，时间在一分一秒地流逝。他知道的。他静静地躺着，没有挣扎，没有抱怨，只是等待着Arthur的到来，末日的降临。

　　夜色降临，天穹的暗黑帷幕缓缓垂落下来，覆盖在他的奄奄病疴与潮郁的房间之上。繁星点点，向四面八方延展开去，就在那玻璃的城市，光芒闪烁的高塔上方，它们也曾这样灿烂地闪耀。

　　他半醒半睡，心中满溢了宁馨与赐福的幻景，感觉到群星在对他歌唱。所有的星星都发出微弱而璀璨的歌声，无论它们置身星座，或是边远的地方，宛如一曲宏大的合唱。炽烈燃烧的天体在内部悸动着彼此应和，辉煌壮丽的光痕旋转，在这大宇宙之中灿烂地交相呼应。

　　请快点来临吧，Arthur，你这至美丽的星辰啊，我已无药可医。上帝啊，永远不必令我探索这溶合的光明与旋律的奥秘，永远不要再让生与死的问题将我打扰，且让我只是彻底而盲目地投身其中。

　　他看到那些繁星下的忧伤的身影，Merlin微微地笑了。仿佛为了感知这个笑容，Arthur用盲目的手指摸触着他的嘴唇。他感到一种伟大的，拯救般的清凉抚遍全身。头顶的星光愈来愈亮，愈来愈近，仿佛是一片光明的海洋。

　　“不要消逝，不要远去，不要将我遗弃。”Merlin悲苦地低吟，把疼痛的头颅沉没在枕头当中。

　　但他睁开双眼，依旧是那白色的天花板，身边站着一位素不相识的神父，他手里握着一条玫瑰念珠，它有着红宝石的珠粒和黄金的十字架；他的身边是一本打开的祈祷书，书页被和风吹着微微起伏，仿佛被镶嵌在木框里平滑的绸缎。

　　如果Arthur真的站在死亡的那一边，就快点送我过去吧，神父啊，你能做到吗？

　　他的头脑里渐渐涌上千百种栩栩如生的回忆。

　　城堡，铠甲，咒语，旗帜……美索不达米亚平原，拜占庭，埃及，南美……不朽的秘密终在何方？

　　What if I never kiss your lips again or feel the touch of your sweet embrace. How would I ever go on?

　　他睁开双眼。他们都走了，只有一个人还坐在他的床前，用梦幻而缥缈的眼神注视着他。那对冰蓝色的瞳眸比夏日的晴空还要浅淡，当它们如玻璃珠般死气沉沉却绝美无比地投射在他身上的时候，其不同侧面仿佛折射着光影。

　　Arthur就在那里，双手交叠在膝上，看上去完全如君主一般，没有什么能够撼动他那庄严如镌刻般的神情。他的脸上没有一丝笑容，异常凝肃的表情仿佛要一直持续到永恒。

　　“真无情啊！”Merlin轻笑着低声说，你不能指望一个死者的感情，不是吗？“魔鬼中真正的魔鬼。诅咒中真正的诅咒。”

　　Arthur微微点头，勉强地认同了这个小玩笑，他甚至露出了微笑。

　　吻我吧，Arthur。

　　Arthur俯身吻了吻他的额头。“放弃对我的拯救吧，Merlin，放下我作为死者的部分吧。”

　　“我就是你死者的部分，你还不明白吗？你这个白痴。”

　　又是那种短促而嘲弄的笑声，几乎难以听见。

 

　　Well hast thou left in life's best bloom

　　The cup of woe for me to drain.

　　If rest alone be in the tomb,

　　I would not wish thee here again;

　　在芳艳年华，你悠然远逝，

　　苦难的深杯留给我喝干。

　　墓穴里果真只有安适，

　　又何需望你重返人寰。（见[注29]，[引文1]）

　　“你现在还有机会，Merlin，停止对自己的诅咒吧，留在这个世界上。”

　　I have been everywhere, I have swum across the sea, I have seen what I should not have seen in a thousand years, but I just to find I have no home...（译：千年里，我曾去过每一个地方，我曾渡过那茫茫海洋，见到我不应见到的事，却只发现我已无家可归……）

　　“带我回家，Arthur，我讨厌这些没有生命的冰冷机器。”

　　

一片静默，只有引擎在轰鸣。

“你的忠诚总是要命的，Merlin。Morgana宣布项目启动后，圣杯的力量就会在土地的变迁中被打破，不朽将会从这个世界上永远消失——不朽的诅咒就要解除了，我终将步入死亡的国度，你背负起我的死亡又有什么意义呢？这只会让你一同死去，而我也不可能活过来……”

Merlin什么话也没说。

此刻，周围的一片寂静，显得那么森然可怖。尽管飞机乘着气流航行得十分平稳，却也于事无补。Arthur坐着，如此自持，如此耐心，说话的声音平缓镇定。

“我不害怕，因为有你在。”Merlin突然说。

“那么你就是个傻瓜，Merlin，你必须理解我所作出的选择——剩下的时间里，我不想看到你的一滴眼泪——”

“还有一个原因，Arthur，你想和我在一起。”

没有回答。

“你知道自己在做什么。你想见我。你想和我在一起，因为你需要我，你知道……”

没有回答。

“况且，我已将死亡的部分从你身上带走，你现在是完整的活着的不朽者，我也还没有死去……”

　　Arthur还是没有回答，他看起来困惑不巳。

　　“没那么复杂，”他终于说，“我们必须在一起。”

　　飞机仿佛悬浮在一片嘈杂声之中。Merlin困倦地注视着屋顶，注视着晃动的灯光。Arthur吻了吻他的头发，鲸鱼的腹腔似乎变小了，只有环绕着Arthur的光晕那么大的空间。

　　终于要回去了。

　　Merlin想起了Camelot的晚上，那满天的繁星就像在昏昏沉沉的梦境中一样。

 

But if in worlds more blest than this

　Thy virtues seek a fitter sphere,

Impart some portion of thy bliss,

To wean me from mine anguish here.

倘若在神圣的星河天国，

你找到一座中意的星球，

请把那福祉分一份给我，

好摆脱这边无尽的烦忧。

Teach me—too early taught by thee!

To bear, forgiving and forgiven:

On earth thy love was such to me;

It fain would form my hope in heaven!

我早就蒙你教益;如今

教会我苦熬吧，与世人互谅;

在世间，你爱我如此情深，

当乐于赐我天国的希望! （见[注27]，[引文1]）

 

　　他终于躺在了自己无比喜爱的床垫上，头顶上深红色的塔夫绸华盖，金色流苏从红色的天鹅绒帷幕垂下，他突然分不清这是Camelot还是沉睡之岛。

　　这有什么关系，Arthur在这里。即使生命正越来越远，但Arthur却越来越近——

　　可是，恐惧无措的感觉又冒了出来，而且越来越严重，那是疼痛激发出的感觉，Arthur就是在这种痛苦中离他远去……

　　“别再离开我了。”他突然低声说道。

　　他觉得自己听见了Arthur的回答，好的。

　　Arthur把他抱在怀中，来到他的床头，影子落在Merlin身上。

　　“看着我，Merlin。”他说。

　　黑暗。接着，高高的铁门打开来，月光倾泻在花园里。这是什么地方？

　　哦，威尔士？一定是的，如此温暖柔和的空气环绕在周围，一轮圆月洒下清辉，照耀着树木花草绵延不绝的巨大轮廓，还有远处，林间的高地上，正坐落着那个古老的城堡——虽然它看起来并没有现在这般古老。

　　Camelot！

　　“可是，我们怎么到了这里！”他掉过头来面对Arthur，Arthur就站在他身旁，他身穿古怪过时的衬衫、外套、长裤与靴子。好一会儿工夫，他一动也不动，只是盯着Arthur，盯着他身上的棕色的皮革外套和干净却略显老旧的靴子，还有他柔软灿烂的金色发丝。

　　“我们并非真在这里，”Arthur说，“你知道这不是真的。”他转过身，踏上小道，走向城堡，脚跟在破损的灰色石板上发出非常轻微的声响。

　　然而，这是真的！看看一面面裂痕斑斑的旧砖墙，还有又长又深的花床里盛开的鲜花，还有这条小路，Arthur正在小路上留下湿润的鞋印！还有头顶上的满天繁星，满天繁星！他转过身，把手伸进柠檬树的枝桠里去，摘下一片芬芳的树叶。

　　Arthur转过身来，伸出手挽住他的胳膊。花床里，新翻的泥土散发出芬芳的气息。

　　啊，我可以在这里死去。

　　“是的，”Arthur说，“你可以。你会的。这就是我在生与死之间的梦境，你曾经来过，我根本想不到你能来到这里。你相信我说的吗？”

　　“我当然相信你，你说什么我都会相信的，我早已不再拥有任何分辨的能力了。可是Arthur，我的问题是，你是否是住在我的梦境中呢？”

　　大笑。

　　他们的声音在花园上空盘桓。到处开满了一丛丛娇艳欲滴的玫魂和菊花。光芒从神秘小屋的门内倾泻而出。Helen女士正在城堡内唱歌吗？为什么整个废墟在光华璀璨的蓝色夜空之下竟被照耀得熘熠生辉？

　　画面再一次回到了柔软的床垫，温暖却潮湿的空气，充满人间气息的真实的世界。这可太奇怪了，画面就好像从超清变成了高清，疼痛，却是如此真实。

　　“好吧，你就要让我更改的判决了。你就要得到你认为自己想要的东西了。不过，你好好看一看这一切吧，一旦我如你所愿，你将再不能够看到这些宁静与改变。那个世界会是不变的夜晚，厌倦就会降临，并且笼罩一切。”

　　“可是，我们会永远在一起，你难道不明白吗？”Merlin问他。

　　Arthur贴近他，他们几乎像是在亲吻了。

『

　　Morgana在那些能够永久储存声音与画面的设备中，谈论起那些传说——绯闻——她对那一切大笑，最后她对着屏幕认真地说：

　　“我们总是在考虑生命存在的意义，人们相遇的意义。佛教徒让人们期待来生，基督徒相信死后的天堂与末日审判后的圣城不朽，还有那么多宗教与信仰，甚至是那些泯灭人性的邪教，人们愿意相信这些，只是因为人们都期待最终能够获得永久的幸福，实现一切梦想。事实上，生命就是给我们这个机会，我们降生于世就是我们获得了一次实现心愿的机会，这与任何宗教信仰都无关，而是人性本身存在的一部分——对幸福的追求。人们将‘幸福’误解为负面的事情，这才是罪恶与邪妄的根源。”

』

　　他们挤在花丛里，大朵大朵黄灿灿的大丽菊和洁白的菖兰香风习习，熏得人沉醉不已。他们在一株枯树下驻足，树上挂满了绿意盎然的紫藤。一簇簇娇嫩的小花轻轻颤动，枝蔓如同巨大的罗网四处缠绕，白皙犹如骨骼的颜色。前方，小屋中传来一阵阵人声。人们在歌唱吗？

　　“可是，我们究竟在什么地方？”Merlin问，“告诉我！”

　　“我吿诉你了，这只是一个梦而已，但是，如果你非得要知道这是谁的梦，我真的没办法回答你，也许真的是我走进了你的梦中，因为我最终无法忍受失去你。”

　　Merlin感到了巨大的欢愉，如此冷静而又美妙的胜利。“这是我们共同的梦，你这个白痴。即使是梦中你都是我的国王。”那么，这一刻是属于他的，他再也不必为了时光无情流逝而感到迷失。那终将长眠于潮湿阴冷、恶臭扑鼻的地下的芸芸众生，他已不再是其中之一，就让他们在残破凋零的花朵下沉睡吧，湮没了姓名，不复有知觉，眼中的一切景象都幻灭了。

　　“我无法对你作出任何承诺。我怎么能呢？当你厌倦这些永远不变的东西，你只会感到痛苦。”

　　“我不在乎。我已经忍受你这么久了，这是除了魔法外我唯一的天赋，你难道忘了吗？这是我的宿命啊。”

　　Arthur双眼通红，目光中透露着疲倦和衰老。这一身衣服是多么精致啊，那是手工缝制而成的，却沾满灰尘，如同幽灵的衣着。当心灵只想做纯粹的自己时，信手拈来的想象就是现在这副模样吗？

　　“别哭！这不公平，”Merlin说，“这是我的重生，你怎么能哭呢？你难道不知道这意味着什么吗？难道你永远不可能明白吗？”他突然抬起眼，让这片施了魔法的美景尽收眼底，包括那远处的城堡，还有绵延起伏的大地。

『

　　“在我的前半生里，我以为幸福是正义与仁慈，而后半生里我以为幸福就是报复，就是王冠；我最后回顾人生才意识到，我的后半生所得到的痛苦远比前半生要多得多。我和我的父亲再次复还人间，就是因为我们需要和解，我们都知道。人与人之间的相遇，就和生命的意义一样，就是给你一次重新获得幸福的机会。就像我们英俊的市长Lancelot和他的妻子Guinevere一样，他们的重逢不过是为了实现他们厮守的心愿；还有Mordred，他想要重建曾经因他而被毁的Camelot。还有其他人也是出于这种理由才回到人间，只是他们没有Pendragon这么招摇。很多人早就明白了这件事情，所以他们在人们命运的最前线战斗着，那些在人类无数次为自由、民主、公正呼喊时战斗的斗士们，他们用尽一生追求幸福，人类的文明才能向前迈进。”

』

　　他仰起脸，天空的美令他震惊，他从未见过如此灿烂的星空。

　　为什么？似乎是因为浩瀚的星空太过璀燦，使天空显得又髙又远，座座星宿在这苍穹之下完全无法辨认了。没有形状，没有意义，只有纯粹的能量和物质欢庆光荣的胜利。他们坐在草地上，幸福地相互依偎着。这让他太高兴了。

　　“我从未想过结局会是这样，Merlin，”Arthur悲伤地说，“我们终究还是一起下地狱了。”

　　“你就是我的天堂啊，难道你不明白吗，”Merlin微笑着说，“人类所有的抉择都是这样做出来的。我告诉你，我们迷失了。我们早就迷失了。就算我们所做的一切是错误的，那又怎么样呢！根本没有什么对或者是错！世界上没有人能逃离生与死的法则！我根本不在乎活人的世界还是死者的世界，我根本不在乎这是梦还是真实，我根本不在乎我在任何地方，哪怕是在世界的夹缝中，我也要永远和你在一起！我绝不会放弃！哪怕是成为化石！”

　　他睁开眼睛。头顶是Arthur温柔而悲伤的微笑，皎洁的月光反射在温暖的木地板上。

　　“ Arthur, For better or worse I'll be with you. I will never let you go. “

　　“ My heart will engulf yours my love. “

　　“ We will risk it all for destruction and desire, Arthur. We always do that, can you remember? “

（译3：

“无论如何，我都会和你在一起，Arthur。我永远不会让你离开。“  
“我的心会将你吞噬的，亲爱的。“  
“我们会为我们所渴求的赴汤蹈火，Arthur。我们总是这么做的，你还记得吗？“）

　　接着，他又在花园的环抱之中了，芬芳扑鼻，朵朵盛开的鲜花几乎要把花茎压断，从上面坠落下来。

　　他们站在枯树下，树上缠绕的紫藤盛开着一簇簇轻盈的紫色小花。花朵轻拂他的面颊，一簇族花瓣如同上了蜡似的晶莹剔透。他想起了什么，那是他很久以前就知道的——远古时代的人们称呼花朵和鲜血时，使用的是同样的词汇。他感到Arthur吻着他的头发。

『

　　“也许你们会问故事的主人公，我愚蠢的弟弟King Arthur和他的法师Merlin，不论是从任何版本的故事里，你们都可以明白一件事，他的法师替他解决一切麻烦，给他一切他所需要的——不论是安全还是早餐。他们追求的幸福大概比Lancelot和Guinevere所追求的长远——哦，放心吧，这篇稿子我问过这对夫妇了，他们不认为对他们存在冒犯，好了——总而言之，他们会实现他们所有的心愿，我们也会在尘世里实现我们尘世中的心愿。”

　　“Camelot，本就是这样一个存在，它不是Utopia，也不是Eden，而是一个需要争取才能得到幸福的地方。但是我们仍然会爱这个地方，因为这里有一次让你获得幸福的机会。”

』

　　突然间，他的心仿佛被什么东西紧紧攫住了！那巨大的力量简直令他难以承受。然后，他看见在Arthur背后，夜空缓缓下降，将他们包围，群星渐渐变得和这些湿润、芬芳的花朵一般大小。天哪，他们正向空中升起！

　　一刹那间，他看见远处Arthur身着红色斗篷，穿着铠甲，骑着他的战马在草原飞奔，他的头发在风中舞动，眼中闪烁着狂野的光芒，既显得幽默，又是那么亢奋，这一切使他看上去简直就像一头雄狮。他回过头来，看见Merlin，喉间挤出一声轻笑。

　　他的心脏突然感到一阵解脱的轻松，空气立刻充满了肺部。别把我留在这里，留在你的身后。

　　“你不跟上我吗，Merlin，”Arthur回头说，“我们该回Camelot了。”

　　城堡的大门向他们敞开。

　　Uther穿着礼服，正在和Balinor热烈地争吵，Igraine和Hunith都穿着剪裁得体的礼服在旁边，一边试着把他们分开，一边笑着。

　　Morgana居然也在那里。她站在城堡窗户边，向窗外眺望了一会儿后，她转身说:“好了，来吧，Merlin，既然这一切也必将发生。”

　　Guinevere身穿礼服长裙，正在和她的哥哥Elan跳舞。

　　Mordred，Percival和Leon正在桌子一边比手劲。哦，可怜的Mordred，你会被Percival把手给拧断的！

　　“感谢上帝，你来了，”Gwaine激动地说，他疯狂地抱住Merlin，要亲吻他一侧的脸颊，在他准备另一侧时他被Arthur一把抓到身边，“天啊，你太没有风度了，公主！”

　　“进来吧，Merlin，”Lancelot对他说话时碰了碰他的肩膀，“我们在等你。”

　　“来吧，Merlin。”Geoffrey of Monmouth用拉丁语说着，一边将圣餐放入他的口中。

　　他们到底在什么地方？为什么他会在这个地方？

　　“因为我在这里，Merlin，我会一直在你身边。”

　　他又回到了Camelot的繁星下。葱茏的青草包围着他。花园在头顶上方了。他们双双摔倒在一片温柔的花海之中。Arthur躺在他身边，他们彼此拥抱着，亲吻，将一切抛开。

　　“睡吧，Merlin，”Arthur一边说一边用毛毯盖住他的身体，“等你醒来，我们还要去帮Gaius去搬书呢。”

『

　　“为什么我们称呼他‘The Once and Future King’，而不是‘Immortal King’，他在曾经，也在未来，却不是现在。因为他的现在是法师的。”Morgana最后说。

』

　　项目正式启动，笨重的金属机器将泥土从地表深处剜出。那在此处安息了千百年的泥土，从安宁祥和中清醒，将踏上开始新的征途，将领悟一道颠沛难言的谜题。

　　那坍塌了一半的古老的修道院仿佛一颗种子，一座城堡将因它的死亡而从这里拔地而起——万物陷入轮回之局，生生不息，这仿佛是生命的意义。

　　生存，相爱，哭泣，默哀——帷幕终将落下。

 

 

**TBC**

**====================**

**注释：**

注43：【西班牙的叛逆者】（及后文“大船已经离开远行在海上寻找前往印度的航道”）

这里指哥伦布，及其航行。

 

注44：【人类将杀死上帝】

这里指尼采所说“Gott Ist Tot”，德语“上帝已死”。

“上帝已死”并不能照字面所述而解释，尼采并不是说上帝在形而下的层面已死；相反地，尼采希望表达的是，上帝已经无法成为人类社会道德标准与终极目的。尼采明白到上帝已死代表现存道德标准的危机，因为“当一个人放弃基督信仰的时候，他就把基督教的一套道德观从自己脚底下抽出来。“这种道德观完全不是不证自明的……当对上帝的信心这种基督教的主要信念被打破时，整个信仰就崩溃了：人的手中可以什么都没有。”

上帝已死是说明人类再不能相信这种宇宙秩序的方法，因为他们已经无法识别这种秩序是否真正存在。尼采认为，上帝已死不单对人对宇宙或物质秩序失去信心，更令人否定绝对价值——不再相信一种客观而且普世地存在的道德法律，把每个个体都包括在内。这种绝对道德观的失去，就是虚无主义的开端。这种虚无主义令尼采尽其努力去找出重估人类基本价值的方法。意思是，尼采找寻的是比基督教价值更深入的宇宙观。

尼采相信，大部分人都不认同（或拒绝认识）“上帝已死”这种观念，因为他们内心深处都有深层的恐惧或愤怒。所以，当这种死亡被广泛认识之时，他们会觉得十分痛苦，然后虚无主义变得猖獗，而且相对主义会在人类社会中成为法律——所有事物都是被许可的。这是尼采认为基督教相当虚无的部份原因。对尼采而言，虚无主义是所有理想化了的哲学体系的必然后果，因为所有理想主义都有像基督教道德观一般的弱点——没有“基础”。所以他形容自己为“地下工作者”，发掘地底下的通道。

后文“上帝将死在日耳曼的疯子手中”也是指尼采，他晚年陷入精神困扰之中。这么写只是为了艺术的张力，并不是不敬，希望大家可以理解。

 

注45：【人类将在荒芜的遗忘之地建立国家】

这里指美国的诞生。


	9. 终篇（含引文）

\------------------- 9终篇 -------------------

 

『

　　“为什么我们称呼他‘The Once and Future King’，而不是‘Immortal King’，他在曾经，也在未来，却不是现在。因为他的现在是法师的。”Morgana最后说。

』

　　项目正式启动，笨重的金属机器将泥土从地表深处剜出。那在此处安息了千百年的泥土，从安宁祥和中清醒，将踏上新的征途，将领悟一道颠沛难言的谜题。

　　那坍塌了一半的古老的修道院仿佛一颗种子，一座城堡将由它的死亡而从这里拔地而起——万物陷入轮回之局，生生不息，这仿佛是生命的意义。

　　生存，相爱，哭泣，默哀——帷幕终将落下。

 

　　几乎没有什么梦境，但是身体却无比轻盈。Merlin睁开双眼。

　　Arthur还在睡着，他的手指不自觉地穿过他头发，一股温柔的激情穿透了他。他能感到手指在头皮上留下温暖的印记。Merlin轻柔地吻了吻他，Arthur迷迷糊糊地回应了几个吻后，依然熟睡着。冬日里凜冽的寒风从窗外扑面而来，他大口呼吸着清新的空气。爱琴海，当然。冷风在身体周围涌动，如同一件紧身的长袍，然而体内却是温暖而舒适的。

　　这里。

　　整面宽阔的墙壁上，落地窗全部打开了。屋子富丽堂皇，虽然有些凌乱，但这正是他们那安全无虞的小屋。

　　看吧，透明的蕾丝窗帘在风中轻轻飘动，奥泊桑地毯那洁白闪亮的绒毛翻卷着。

　　头顶上，一大片枝桠遮住了莹润闪亮的天空。接着阳光慢慢爬上落地长窗的窗顶，网眼窗帘透进淡淡的白光；窗外的树叶，在曙光的映照下，片片闪烁。然后，阳光从窗户照进了房间，把窗帘的网眼撒满地板，撒在Arthur的身上。阳光在他枕边的桌上反着光，水罐里的水在阳光照耀下更显得波光粼粼。Merlin能感觉到阳光照在他放在Arthur后背的手上，然后透过Arthur那耀眼的金发落在他一侧的脸上。

　　天哪，这阳光！

　　Merlin终于反应过来，摇着Arthur。

　　“什么？”Arthur迷迷糊糊地嘟着嘴，把毛毯拉过头顶。

　　“阳光！阳光！你这个菜头！”Merlin一把将毛毯拉开，在他耳边尽全力大喊，“阳光！”

　　Arthur有两秒时间停滞了呼吸，一骨碌坐起来，睁大眼睛。

这片灿烂的光明让他不禁屏息敛神。光芒浮动在低矮的皮革沙发和椅子上。一只花瓶上的描金龙图案张牙舞爪栩栩如生。

　　这就是Merlin——他是生命。真正意义上的生命，连圣杯都不具备的能力！

　 Arthur稳住身体，他又转过头看见Merlin，这让他几乎落下泪来。他最后低下头，亲吻了Merlin柔软的脖颈和面颊。冬天的榭寄生。生长在魔幻树林里的果子。在那儿，寒冬也无法令他们屈服，果子永远不会从枝头落下，花儿永远不会凋落，永远不会枯萎。

　　Merlin静静坐着，感受着寒冷的包裹与温暖身体的奇妙混合，沉醉在这种奇怪的感知。

　　啊，快看看那墙上的画呀！

　　画中的身影如此生动，却都没有清晰的形状，实际上是由黄灿灿或者红彤彤的颜料涂抹出来的厚厚痕迹。每一件看来栩栩如生的事物都果然是有生命的，清清楚楚具有无限能量。那些海波与阳光，活人与死人，全都能够在眼花缭乱的色彩中畅游，他们将永远以那样的方式存在，看似静止，实则无限，直到永远。当你望向他们，他们也能看见你吗，用他们那些散布在各处的细小的眼睛？或者，他们是否只能看见自己那片光明世界里的天堂和地狱？是一段扭曲的绳子把这个世界挂在了墙上的钉子上。

　　一切都不同了，简直不可思议！

　　Arthur爬起来，慢慢领着Merlin穿过走廊。

　　Merlin把他按在走廊的墙面上，让他一半在阳光下，一半被黑暗包裹，仔细端详着。在光与影的交错中，Arthur冰蓝色的眼眸仍然波光流转、神采奕奕。他脸上的表情充满着温柔与喜悦。他伸出手来，小心冀翼地触摸Arthur的睫毛。他想碰一碰Arthur优美精致的嘴唇。Arthur亲吻了他。他不禁发出一阵颤抖，那种感觉，那凉爽滑腻的嘴唇，仿佛是灵魂与灵魂的亲吻，是那电流般纯粹的神圣之吻！

　　有乐声传来，来自什么地方呢？那是一只低沉而哀伤的爵士小号在独奏。乐声令他驻足，如此空洞而哀怨的曲子，音符一个接着一个飘向空中，又慢慢融入下一段旋律。这一刻，他不愿再前行。Merlin想说他能理解发生的一切，可是他此时无暇顾及其他，正忙于聆听每一个支离破碎的音符。

　　在醉人的音乐中，他们穿过一条长廊，一段楼梯向下延伸出去，两边是光滑的扶栏，Merlin伸出手，是的，触摸一下吧，感受那象牙的质感。他低头看着脚下的地毯，上面的图案是点缀着一串鸢尾花的龙形徽章。楼梯的尽头，是宽敞的大厅。

　　“我快要饿死了，Merlin，”Arthur嘟着嘴催促着，“我的早餐呢？”

　　“你真的要我去准备早餐？”可是，他居然感到自己的声音十分怪异，简直莫名其妙——声音变得更加清晰了，同时也更为洪亮，甚至连舌头弹动的感觉也与以往不同。Merlin嘟囔着紧紧抱住他，“你这个混蛋。”

　　大厅的门敞开着，门外的雾在阳光的照耀下逐渐消散，Merlin一时无法分辨外面的世界究竟是什么。无论是沉睡之岛还是Camelot，亦或是任何地方，都让他感到嫉妒的狂喜。

　　想到这里，他几乎要哭泣了，为了那小号发出的深重的哀叹而哭泣，不过，他并没有真的哭出来，一股极其神圣的感觉向他袭来。

　　这是我们的结局。Merlin微笑着。

　　你确定吗？Arthur眨眨眼，然后，他得到了一个亲吻，这让他笑了起来。

 

 

　　沉睡之岛随阳光的到来陷入沉睡。

　　他们像雕像一样，静止了时间，金发紧挨黑发，紧紧拥抱在一起。

 

　　Thou wert too like a dream of Heaven.

　　 For earthly Love to merit thee.

　　你宛如一场天国绮梦，

　　 尘世爱情不配去攀求。 （[注46]，见[引文3]）

　 

**我们必须相爱，否则只有死亡。**

 

 

**END**

 

**====================**

**注释：**

注46：【Thou wert too like a dream of Heaven 你宛如一场天国绮梦】

来自Byron拜伦“赛沙组诗”（见[注29]）第三首《If Sometimes in the Haunts of Men倘若偶尔在繁嚣人境》（这里采用杨德豫译版）见[引文3]。

 

**引文：**

 

引文1：【To Thyrza给赛沙】（from Byron）

 

Without a stone to mark the spot,

And say, what Truth might well have said,

By all, save one, perchance forgot,

Ah! wherefore art thou lowly laid?

没一块墓碑标明方位，

把你的真情如实记载，

为什么你要沉沉入睡，

被所有世人(除了我)忘怀?

By many a shore and many a sea

Divided, yet beloved in vain;

The past, the future fled to thee

To bid us meet—no—ne'er again!

你与我远隔瀛海山川，

相思无益，仍苦苦相爱;

过去的，未来的，飞向你身边，

祝我们团聚——不再，永不再!

Could this have been—a word, a look

That softly said, 'We part in peace,'

Had taught my bosom how to brook,

With fainter sighs, thy soul's release.

若曾有一句话，或一道眼波，

说过“让我们默默分手”，

那么，对于你灵魂的解脱

或许我还能吞声忍受。

And didst thou not, since Death for thee

Prepared a light and pangless dart,

Once long for him thou ne'er shalt see

Who held, and holds thee in his heart?

听说死神给你的一箭

轻快而无痛;临终时，曾否

把无缘再见的故人眷念——

他始终把你牢记在心头?

Oh! who like him had watch'd thee here?

Or sadly mark'd thy glazing eye,

In that dread hour ere death appear,

When silent sorrow fears to sigh,

有哪个像他的，曾来守护你，

痛心地看到你目光渐滞，

死亡在临近，悲叹也屏息，

直到这种种全都完事?

Till all was past? But when no more

'Twas thine to reck of human woe,

Affection's heart-drops, gushing o'er,

Had flow'd as fast—as now they flow.

而当你寂然化为异物，

对人间悲苦不再萦怀，

深情的热泪就夺眶而出，

飞快地奔涌——一如现在。

Shall they not flow, when many a day

In these, to me, deserted towers,

Ere call'd but for a time away,

Affection's mingling tears were ours?

怎能不奔涌!有不少日子，

当我还不曾暂离本地，

在现已荒废的楼台，多次

你我的热泪混融在一起!

Ours too the glance none saw beside;

The smile none else might understand;

The whisper'd thought of hearts allied,

The pressure of the thrilling hand;

无人曾见的脉脉相觑;

无人能解的淡淡笑容;

缔盟两心低诉的思绪;

颤栗手儿的抚摩触动;

The kiss, so guiltless and refined

That Love each warmer wish forbore;

Those eyes proclaim'd so pure a mind,

Even passion blush'd to plead for more.

我们的亲吻，纯真无邪，

使爱情抑制了热切心愿;

眼神昭示了心灵的明洁，

连激情也羞于另生奢念。

The tone, that taught me to rejoice,

When prone, unlike thee, to repine;

The song, celestial from thy voice,

But sweet to me from none but thine;

我与你不同，常耽于苦恼，

是你的音调教给我欢欣;

是你的仙喉使歌声神妙，

那甘美仅仅源于你一人。

The pledge we wore—I wear it still,

But where is thine? —Ah! where art thou?

Oft have I borne the weight of ill,

But never bent beneath till now!

你我的信物——我至今佩带，

你的在哪里?——你又在哪里?

沉重的忧患，我惯常负载，

从未像今天，压弯了背脊!

Well hast thou left in life's best bloom

The cup of woe for me to drain.

If rest alone be in the tomb,

I would not wish thee here again;

在芳艳年华，你悠然远逝，

苦难的深杯留给我喝干。

墓穴里果真只有安适，

又何需望你重返人寰。

But if in worlds more blest than this

Thy virtues seek a fitter sphere,

Impart some portion of thy bliss,

To wean me from mine anguish here.

倘若在神圣的星河天国，

你找到一座中意的星球，

请把那福祉分一份给我，

好摆脱这边无尽的烦忧。

Teach me—too early taught by thee!

To bear, forgiving and forgiven:

On earth thy love was such to me;

It fain would form my hope in heaven!

我早就蒙你教益;如今

教会我苦熬吧，与世人互谅;

在世间，你爱我如此情深，

当乐于赐我天国的希望!

 

引文2：【Sonnet 23】（from Shakespare）

莎士比亚十四行诗：Sonnet 23

 

As an unperfect actor on the stage,

像没有经验的演员初次登台，

Who with his fear is put besides his part,

慌里慌张，忘了该怎样来表演，

Or some fierce thing replete with too much rage,

又像猛兽，狂暴地吼叫起来，

Whose strength's abundance weakens his own heart; 

过分的威力反而使雄心发软；

So I, for fear of trust, forget to say

我，也因为缺乏自信而惶恐，

The perfect ceremony of love's right,

竟忘了说出爱的完整的辞令，

And in mine own love's strength seem to decay,

强烈的爱又把我压得太重，

O'ercharged with burden of mine own love's might. 

使我的爱力仿佛失去了热情。

O, let my books be then the eloquence

呵，但愿我无声的诗卷能够

And dumb presagers of my speaking breast,

滔滔不绝地说出我满腔的语言，

Who plead for love, and look for recompense,

来为爱辩护，并且期待报酬，

More than that tongue that more hath more expressed. 

比那能言的舌头更为雄辩。

O, learn to read what silent love hath writ.

学会读缄默的爱情写下的诗吧；

To hear with eyes belongs to love's fine wit.

用眼睛来听，方是爱情的睿智啊！

 

 

 

引文3：【If Sometimes in the Haunts of Men倘若偶尔在繁嚣人境】（from Byron）

 

If sometimes in the haunts of men

Thine image from my breast may fade,

The lonely hour presents again

The semblance of thy gentle shade:

And now that sad and silent hour

Thus much of thee can still restore,

And sorrow unobserved may pour

The plaint she dare not speak before.

倘若偶尔在繁嚣人境，

你音容暂从我心头隐退，

不久，你温柔娴静的幽影

又在我孤寂的时刻重回；

如今，那黯然无语的时刻

还能唤回你前尘历历，

无人察见的哀思会诉说

以前未敢倾吐的悲戚。

Oh, pardon that in crowds awhile

I waste one thought I owe to thee,

And self-condemn'd, appear to smile,

Unfaithful to thy memory!

Nor deem that memory less dear,

That then I seem not to repine;

I would not fools should overhear

One sigh that should be wholly thine.

恕我有时也不免虚耗

那本应专注于你的心意，

我责怪自己强颜欢笑，

未能尽忠于对你的思忆。

似乎我不曾哀恸，那决非

对往事旧情不知珍惜；

我不愿愚夫们听到我伤悲：

向你，只向你吞声饮泣！

If not the goblet pass unquaff'd,

It is not drain'd to banish care;

The cup must hold a deadlier draught,

That brings a Lethe for despair.

And could Oblivion set my soul

From all her troubled visions free,

I'd dash to earth the sweetest bowl

That drown'd a single thought of thee.

传杯把盏，我并不拒绝，

却不是以此排遣忧伤；

杯中的毒素要更加酷烈，

才能忘却心中的绝望。

“遗忘”或能把我的灵魂

从种种骚乱烦扰中解脱；

它若敢淹没对你的思忖，

我就要把那金杯摔破！

For wert thou vanish'd from my mind,

Where could my vacant bosom turn?

And who would then remain behind

To honour thine abandon'd Urn?

No, no—it is my sorrow's pride

That last dear duty to fulfil;

Though all the world forget beside,

'Tis meet that I remember still.

倘若你从我心头消失，

这空白心灵又转向何处？

那时有谁留下来坚持

祭扫你被人离弃的坟墓？

我悲怆的心情以此自豪——

履行这最终的高贵职责；

哪怕全世界都把你忘掉，

只要有我在，我终久记得！

For well I know, that such had been

Thy gentle care for him, who now

Unmourn'd shall quit this mortal scene,

Where none regarded him, but thou:

And, oh! I feel in that was given

A blessing never meant for me;

Thou wert too like a dream of Heaven.

For earthly Love to merit thee.

因为我深知，在悠悠往昔，

你对他何等亲切温存；

今后他死去再无人悼惜，

眷念过他的只有你一人；

我从你那儿蒙受的恩幸

决不是理应归我所有；

你宛如一场天国绮梦，

尘世爱情不配去攀求。


	10. 后记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两个很重要的哥哥分别是3.23与3.27生日，这篇文章献给他们，愿他们永如星辰不灭。

\------------------- 后记 -------------------

 

 

本来想说很多，但是对于故事而言，再说什么都是画蛇添足了。对于故事结尾来说，不同的人肯定会有不同的理解，不同年纪不同阅历所看到的都不相同。

对于标题而言，本来想用《When You Find Me》“When I find you，I'll find me”，但是当这一切发生的时候，故事已经不仅仅是两个人的爱情了。也许应该用《Love or Death》，或者是《Circle of Life》，还没有想好，大家可以帮忙参考一下。

这篇文章可以说是小若这些年的沉淀，过去小若写严肃文学，深刻的东西往往令人心碎，没有人愿意如此。为悲剧而悲剧，或者认为只有悲剧才能表达，商业将这种伤害过度包装美化，于是不少人将“哀伤”与“美”联系在一起。这篇文章就小若自己来讲也是一份上天的礼物，让小若看到自己在痛苦中得到了什么，但是真的可以选择，小若宁愿希望从未接过这苦难之杯。痛苦并不美好，美化死亡与伤害都是残忍的暴行。

Merlin的历程实际上是小若自己的成长，身边的人去世后，沉迷于故事传说，完全与现实疏离，真正去思考生与死的问题。那时候太过年轻，总以为时间可以治愈一切，于是被忽略的伤口在自己的忽视下溃烂至骨。

伤痛不会美丽，死亡也不会美丽，真正经历过的人绝不会把它当做祝福。一直非常赞同茨威格所说，“苦难只能激发出人的潜能，而不能给予人欠缺的品质。”所以我只能写下这些畅想无限与希望，无法真的拥有生命的活力。只有爱，光明，美好的东西才能真的教人如何生活，如何追求美好，如何让灵魂安宁。

这个故事里，Arthur意味着生命的意义与活力，无穷的世界无限 可能性，即便有不好的，但也会有好的，只是判断标准因人而异。Merlin象征生命，他是毫无方向的，除了“存在”，他本身毫无意义，看似追求生命，实则不断自我毁灭。而生命的意义不能脱离生命存在，生命失去意义也只是行尸走肉。

至于提到的1517年，世界在那时真正迈入“世界史”，1500年后，这个世界“人类的文明”才真的连在一起。整个世界都在动摇。国内并不了解马丁路德的贡献，他反对救赎券，播下了新教思想的种子，从他开始，人与宗教的关系彻底颠覆——人的存在本身终于具有属于人自身的意义——不再是为了皇权或者神明。

在我们面对宇宙的无穷和自身的虚无时，人依靠信仰找到力量，宁愿相信自己被保护才能感到安全。在这里Merlin再一次代表了宗教，抑或是信仰，抑或某种精神甚至是思想，而Arthur代表人，人与宗教/信仰是相互依存的，人相信才会有信仰，而信仰则给人精神力量。人无法在失去信仰后正常存活，而Merlin能给予他某种意义上的“生命”，这也是Arthur处于半生半死状态到见到阳光生命的隐喻。信仰/信念/精神与人本身是不可分割的，无关具体的宗教与神明——那只是某种表达，就像文中的阳光与黑暗，它们对立却也是交织的。

圣杯代表Merlin的不朽，是实体，类似人们意识里神的不朽，有宗教的外衣，有明确的描述。1517宗教改革之后，Arthur代表没有魔法的凡人，接过了不朽，又藏进了盒子，暗示人的不朽是看不见的。圣杯融入土地意味着人的不朽来自于土地，人对自然的伤害必定导致人的毁灭。

生命的价值、意义与目的，生存的需求与灵魂的渴望，客观现实与精神世界，人与神，生存与毁灭，矛盾、交织、统一。我们究竟是“受到伤害”还是“允许被伤害”亦或者“允许外界对自己的伤害”？如果伤害无可避免，我们是等待接受，还是在此之前都要拒绝反抗？我们要接受死亡还是反抗死亡？ 

隐喻与真理，时代与人。

愿人人都不再试图剥落那些使人落泪的假像。

两个很重要的哥哥分别是3.23与3.27生日，这篇文章献给他们，愿他们永如星辰不灭。

=====补充说明=====

 

因为严肃文学出生，所以这篇文章是使用了很多暗喻。

小若认为文学应该和音乐雕塑绘画等任何艺术一样，有些部分包含的内容太多，小若只能简单说一下，否则又要滔滔不绝了。除了Arthur和Merlin所指代 内容，再强调以下几点：

最大的隐情就是，实际上，Arthur在第一次参加完Glastonbury的文物展之后，他就已经知道自己命不久矣了，不知道大家有没有看出来……他见到大家，对Morgana只见过一面，所以大家知道他不朽，圣杯的力量，如何毁灭圣杯，那时候就已经有一个隐秘的计划了。

另外一点就是沉睡之岛隐喻Avalon，岛屿+玻璃建=玻璃岛Avalon 

还有很多象征意义或者讽刺等真的难以完全说明。（其他的说明在微博有发博，感兴趣的可以留言，可以邮箱发送~）


End file.
